


Blessings and Curses

by RileySFS



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen, Cullen Smut, Cullevellan, F/M, I love these two lovebirds, Mina Lavellan, Mina Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySFS/pseuds/RileySFS
Summary: This is my attempt at writing a Cullevellen fan fic. I am not usually a good writer, as my mind tends to go all over the place, so i would like some feedback as to whether it is good or not.Thank you to the_Mad_Majesty_of_Muchness for agreeing to be my proof reader and mentor in this.BTW, this is set after Tresspasser, but beyond that, IDK because I havent even finished one playthrough on my own yet. I just know these two love-birds get married in Tresspasser.Note: Any chapter that is still a work in process will say "This chapter is a work in progress." on the first line of the chapter.





	1. The (Not So) Perfect Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have put brackets in a few parts where I have to look something up before I can put it in the story because I am still a noob at the game and still don't know everything off the top of my head.
> 
> Elvhen word translations:  
> Vehnan: my heart  
> Fenedhis: shit

Mina couldn't help a smile grow across her face when she heard her chamber door open and close, followed by footsteps all too familiar to her walking up the stairs to her room. That smile only growing bigger as she felt his warm embrace as she was finishing up getting her pack ready for her travels in the days ahead.

"Hello, vehnan," she said, using her Elvehn pet name for him she knows he loves hearing.

"Maker's breath, love," he said as he turned her around and locked his lips with hers, "where do you get your gorgeous outfits?," breaking his kiss as he looked at her light blue nightgown that showed off her curves.

Mina gave him a flirtatious sway and twirl, "oh, this old thing? I started making it weeks ago but then got so busy with Inquisition stuff that I never got to finish it until earlier today." Her words and movements all Cullen needed to want to know even more about all of it.

"You made that?" he asked. "I have never seen so much intricate detail in an outfit before!"

Flustered, Mina just looked up at him and said, "Cullen, it's just a simple Dalish pattern."

"So they get even more intricate?" he asked.

"Or so I've heard," she said shyly. "No one in my clan was ever capable of the more intricate ones. It's a rarity in the Dalish clans, really. The more intricate patterns require so much skill and time, rarely did anyone have the time to complete one, let alone learn how to do it." She softly added as she looked up at him shyly, "Do you like it?"

Shocked at her words, all he could get out was a stammered "It's beautiful!" as he pulled her in for another kiss, this time he embraced her and lifted her up as he carried her to the bed on the other side of the room, still kissing her as he gently set her down on the bed.

Knowing she wanted this as much as he did, as she was reminded of the conversations they'd had in the days and weeks before about them both wanting kids but they wanted to make sure the time would be right and they could do without her for the nine months of pregnancy, she knew that night wasn't the right time for that. She had to go close a few lingering fade rifts in the next few days, and then, maybe the time would be right. 

"Are you alright?" her lover's calm, worried voice bringing her back into reality. Cullen sighed at her blank smile, "Maker, you were thinking about kids again weren't you?" his hand gently moving a curly wave of hair off of her face, a small smile on his face.

"It's all I  _have_ been thinking about lately," she sighed as he brushed his hand against her thigh. "I want this more than you even know, vehnan. I have been tracking everything and weighing our options. If all goes well to close these remaining rifts quickly and effectively, by the time I get back, I will be the most fertile for the month."

Cullen had moved his hand up her leg and was playing with the lace of her smalls with gentile, yet toying, movements. "Mina... vehnan..." he kissed her soft lips before continuing. "Focus on the here and now, vehnan," his words calm and full of flirtatious intent. "We will figure the future out when we get there."

Mina reluctantly agreed, allowing Cullen to remove her dazzling nightgown and smalls in between passionate kisses. She then helped him out of what was left of his clothes and smalls in the same way. Finally, both of them relaxing a bit, Cullen found the bundle just above her heat that made her gasp and moan at his gentile, yet firm, touch. With his other hand he found her breasts and allowed them to form soft peaks, her sighs and moans only growing. "Please," she begged, reaching for his already very hard length.

He kissed her neck as he slid himself inside of her, the all too familiar feeling making them both sigh in pleasure. He found the right movement in both his fingers and his thrust as her sighs and moans grew louder with each one.  _Maker_ , he thought, his own sighs and moans becoming audible,  _if I'm not careful, the whole Inquisition will know what we are doing tonight._ As they grew louder and were nearing that edge that they both wanted so deeply, he increased his speed inside of her and on that spot above her heat. Finally, she started to grow tighter around him and the noises she was making were so loud he was surprised no one came rushing in her chambers to make sure she was alright, her voice silent for just a few seconds before she got loud again, as he came with her and made loud noises of his own.

"Thank you, vehnan," she said, trying to catch her breath. "I always feel so at ease with you. Especially when we join and make love."

"Maker," he said, he himself trying to catch his breath, "how I wish I could travel with you and do this every night," His smile matching hers.

Leaning in for a kiss before he slid off to her side, Mina jokingly said, "And have our troops hear us all night?" She could only imagine the horror on her companions' faces if they did this, which brought a smirk to her face and a giggle to her throat.

"I suppose you're right, vehnan," he said, letting her cuddle into him as they both drifted off to a sound slumber.

* * *

They awoke the next morning to intense arguing just outside the chamber doors. Mina could just make out Josie and Varric's voices as they debated whether or not to enter the room.

"There's a staircase when you first enter the room, Varric," Josie said. "If they are, in fact, naked, we wouldn't be able to see them. We just have to call up to them."

"And if they are sound asleep?" Varric scoffed. "Did you not hear them last night, Ruffles?..."

 

"Fenedhis," Mina swore as she realized what she had just heard, "they heard us last night! Vehnan what do we do?"

Before Cullen could answer, they heard the door open, followed by Josie's voice, "Inquisitor? My apologies for the intrusion, your worship, but I'm afraid an urgent matter has come up that requires your immediate attention."

"Maker's breath, Josie," Cullen said, "you just had to let Varric tell the whole throne room about our night last night!" Mina couldn't help but crack a smile at his words.

"Apologies Commander," Josie sighed. "but I doubt there is a soul in there who didn't hear the two of you last night. Dorian even came to me earlier and said he heard it too." She paused, waiting to see if either of them would say anything, but they were just silent. "Are the two of you covered or dressed?" she asked, embarrassed. "This is something that can't wait for the War Council later." Mina noticed hesitation in her words.

"We are covered, Josie," Mina said, sighing, "However it's a mess up here." That last part didn't matter because Josie was already all the way up the stairs by the time she had said it.

Josie had a solemn look on her face and Mina couldn't help but notice she looked like she had been crying.

"Josie, are you alright?" Mina asked, very worried. "What happened?"

Josie silently handed Mina a letter that she had in her hand, not wanting to look at either of them. Taking the letter, Mina began to read it to herself.

> Ambassador Montilyet,
> 
> It is with great sorrow that I must inform you that there was a fire at your family's estate. Sadly, no one survived. We did everything we could to get to them, but we were too late. We need you to come to Antiva City as soon as you are able so we can discuss things further. 
> 
> Until then, 
> 
> [not sure what to put as the sender yet... it will come to me after I reread Josie's codex entry; welp it didn't... so i think I'm gonna leave this blank for now...]

As Mina finished reading the letter, she saw Josie visibly shaking, she only assumed she was crying more. "Josie," she said, passing the letter to Cullen, "I... I am so sorry. I can go with you if you would like." Her words soft and full of sympathy.

"I insist I come along too," Cullen said, finishing reading the letter. "You should be surrounded by your closest friends in this dark time."

Josie just nodded her head and left without saying a word, wiping away the tears streaming from her eyes.

"Well," Mina said, getting out of bed, "I guess we'd better get ready to head out to Antiva and sort this mess out."

* * *

Mina decided that Cass and Varric should tag along for sure, but made sure Dorian stayed a little further behind so Josie could have some space. They rode in silence for most of the trip, occasionally Josie had to stop and break down. However, these break downs became more frequent as they neared their destination.

Varric, Cass, and Cullen took it upon themselves to assist Josie during these breakdowns, as Dorian had to help Mina with a growing nausea and vomiting attacks as the weeks of traveling went on. 

During one of Mina's vomiting attacks, Cullen, growing increasingly worried, asked her in a soft voice, so the others couldn't hear, "Vehnan, did you take your contraceptive herbs the last time we..." his voice trailing off as Mina looked at him with a face of utter shock and fear. 

"Fenedhis! I must have forgoten!" she cursed. "That explains a lot." her voice trailing as she said this.  _Mythal is this the time you wanted me to become a mother?_ she thought.  _When I am still so busy with things?_ She supposed she should consider it a blessing, rather than a curse, but she felt she would be putting the baby at risk if she kept going.  _How could I be so careless?_ she asked herself.

Cullen, almost as if he read her mind, reassured her that everything would be alright, cradling her in his arms and smoothing her hair, which caught the attention of the rest of their party, including Josie, who had calmed down for the time being. 

"She's pregnant, isn't she," Dorian said. The only response he got was looks of shame and embarrassment from the couple, confirming his suspicion. 

After they all said their congratulations to the couple, the party noticed Mina did not seem happy at the news. 

"Inquisitor," Josie said in a reassuring voice, seeming happier than she had been since the day they left, "it may not have come at the time you would have wanted, but it's a blessing nonetheless. I'm happy for the two of you." 

"Thank you, Josie," Mina said, trying to hold in another bout of nausea and vomiting, but failing miserably.

"I _am_ worried at how much you are vomiting, Inquisitor," Josie said with a worried look on her face. "If you want to go back--"

"No," Mina interrupted. "It's just a little morning sickness; most of our clan had it pretty bad." She remembered having to make a special tea for a lot of expectant mothers in the clan to help with their own morning sickness. She knew she was missing some of the rarer herbs for it. She never thought she would end up in their place, especially not away from the clan. "I'll be fine," she said with a smile that Cullen could tell was genuine but full of worry.

"Are you sure, vehnan?" Cullen said, a worried look on his face. "If you don't feel well, I can take you back to Skyhold."

"We are much closer to Antiva than Skyhold, vehnan," Mina said, kissing him on the lips before getting up and looking at her companions. "I... I thank you all for your concerns. I'll be fine. Really." She paused, taking a good look at everyone, trying to reassure them. "Let's get some sleep. We have a long day of travel tomorrow." She said goodnight to her companions and went into her tent, followed by Cullen who cuddled up with her and, she only assumed, helped her fall asleep by just being there with her.

* * *

Antiva was more beautiful than Mina ever imagined. She couldn't help imagining how Josie felt coming back home, especially after what happened. She looked over at her and noticed she was looking at  _her_ , probably to see her reaction of the place.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Josie said, a smile trying to crack on her face through what Mina could tell were hard attempts at hiding her sorrow knowing what was awaiting her. 

"More so than I ever imagined." Mina said with a still shocked look on her face. "Shall we?" She motioned towards the gate ahead of them.

"Let's get this over with," Josie said with a shaky sigh. Mina could tell how much she was not looking forward to what was to come.

They headed inside the city and made their way to where Josie's family estate had been after dropping off their horses in the stable nearby. When they arrived, they only saw a pile of burnt foundation and a group of people in a huddle nearby. One of them noticed Josie and brought it to the rest of the group's attention. They started heading in Josie's direction and Mina noticed Josie was trying her best to not cry in that moment but was failing miserably.

"My lady!" one of them said to Josie as they all bowed. "I am so sorry for your loss. We did everything we could to try to save them but it was too late." He paused as he looked at Mina and the rest of their party. "M--My lady Herald!" he stuttered as he recognized Mina. "Lady Montilyet, I didn't know you were going to bring the Herald of Andraste with you."

"She's a great friend," Josie said shakily. "What in Andraste's name happened here?" Her voice becoming a bit angry as she wiped tears from her face.

"We don't know what caused the fire, if that's what you mean, my lady," he said. "The funeral was 2 weeks ago, my lady. We would have waited but we all know the consequences of waiting too long." The thought of that made Mina's morning sickness flair up again. 

"Maker's breath, not again," Cullen said rushing over to Mina's side. 

"I--I'll go get the family doctor," the man said, rushing off, out of sight before any protests could be made. 

The rest of the Antivan group looked at Mina full of worry, before Josie turned their attention to her: "I need to know what happened here and whether this was an accident or an act of arson." Her voice still shaky and full of anger.

"We do not believe this was a crime my lady," the first guy said, leading the family doctor towards Mina and Cullen. They had not seen him come back so they all practically jumped three feet in the air. "However, we still haven't been able to find the source." He sighed, "If only there had been survivors."

"Has everyone been accounted for?" Josie asked.

"Yes, my lady," the man said.

 

Meanwhile, the Montilyet family doctor had convinced Mina to let Cullen to pick her up and carry her to the infirmary. Mina wanted to walk on her own but the doctor advised against it. She was still so nauseous, even with Cullen being so gentile and being careful not to jostle her around as he walked. During that short trip to the infirmary, Mina did her best to swallow everything that still came up, so she didn't have to vomit on her husband.

Once there, the doctor motioned into a quiet personal infirmary room where Cullen went and very gently placed Mina on the bed there, his face full of worry. He had never seen Mina, or anyone for that matter, vomit this much with no other reason to. He worried what it might do to the baby if it continued.

The doctor put a bucket on the floor near Mina and immediately, almost as if on queue, Mina turned around and barfed right into the bucket, turning on her back afterwards, breathless, Cullen holding her hand all the way through it all.

"I should be out there with Josie," Mina said finally. "Not in here fighting this damned  _morning sickness_!" 

With that, the doctor got up and opened a cabinet above her, taking some vials out and started to mix something.

"Venhan," Cullen said, "Don't worry. It's not your fault."

"I forgot to take the damn herbs, Cullen!" Mina's voice becoming angrier but also more upset. "It  _is_ my fault!"

"If I may, your worship," the doctor said. "I don't think arguing will be good for the baby. I'm already considering making you stay here until it's born."

"I was afraid of that," Mina said, sighing. "Unfortunately, I don't think that's going to be possible." She rolled over and vomited again, a lot more than the last time.

"Here," the doctor said, handing her a cup of what looked like the same tea she had made the Dalish mothers back home. "This will help."

"I'm surprised a human doctor knows the Dalish morning sickness tea recipe," Mina said, taking a sip. She instantly felt a lot of the nausea leave her body.

"I studied with a Dalish clan as a young doctor, your worship," she said, shrugging. "I must ask, do you know how far you are, your worship?"

"Four weeks," Mina said, taking another sip of the tea. "Why?"

"When and what did you last eat?" she asked, ignoring Mina's question.

"I ate some bread this morning," Mina said, "but I don't think it is still in my stomach after the last few minutes." She tried to laugh but she just couldn't.

"Well that tea should help, your worship," the doctor said. "I am somewhat surprised you haven't made any on your own, your worship." her face curious.

"I am missing the rarer ingredients," Mina admitted. 

"I'll give you some of ours," she said. "We get shipments of them monthly so we have plenty to spare." 

"Thank you," Mina said as she let out a yawn.

"Get some rest, your worship," the doctor said, taking the cup and putting it on the table next to the cot. Mina obliged and fell asleep almost immediately. "My lord, a word?"

They walked just outside and she took him to what looked to be her personal office. "Is everything alright?" Cullen asked, worried for Mina.

"I can only assume you are the father," she said, "you did call her the Elvhen word for 'my heart' and you were very handsy with her too." 

"I--Yes." Cullen stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is--is she going to be alright?"

"I have never seen morning sickness this bad, my lord," she said. "Albeit that may be from not having that tea sooner, but I'm still not so sure, my lord. She needs rest, and by the looks of it, so do you. Let's get you back to Lady Montilyet and the rest of your--"

"No," Cullen interrupted, "wherever Mi--ah--the Inquisitor is, if I can be there, I will. Excuse me." Cullen turned to leave, opening the door to see the rest of the party, including Josie, standing there, hopeful yet worrisome looks on their faces. Cullen sighed as he went back into the room where Mina was sleeping, softly closing the door.

"I'm afraid I had to put her on bed rest," the doctor said to the rest of the group. "I assume you all know about--" her voice trailing.

"We know," Cass said.

"Is she going to be alright?" Dorian asked, looking at the closed door to where Mina and Cullen were. "That last bout of it looked worse than all the others; possibly even combined."

"If that's the case," the doctor said, "then I'm glad you guys got here when you did. She did seem pretty weak when I gave her a mug of a traditional Dalish morning sickness tea that I knew the recipe to. She should be fine, now that she has that tea. I do want to keep an eye on her, at _least_ overnight, however."

The group bid the doctor good night, knowing from past close calls with the Inquisitor that Cullen wasn't going to leave her side, as they made their way to the quarters they had been shown to earlier.

* * *

Mina woke up the next morning to find Cullen talking very softly toward her belly area.

"What are you doing, vehnan?" she said trying not to laugh, knowing all too well what he was doing.

"Ah--I--uh," Cullen stammered, clearly startled and embarrassed.

"It's okay, Cullen," Mina laughed, "I know what you were doing. It's cute. Don't stop on my account." She then had to turn over to vomit into the bucket again.

"Maker's breath, vehnan," Cullen said, noting how weak she looked once she turned back around, "I think I will go get the doctor. You don't look to good." He kissed the top of her forehead as he got up to leave.

 

Once Cullen left the room, he noticed Josie talking to the doctor, worry clearly visible on both of their faces. They both turned his direction when they heard him. The doctor walked past Cullen into the room, as Josie walked towards Cullen, visibly worried.

"Did you find anything out yesterday?" Cullen asked. "I'm sorry we weren't there with you."

"Don't worry about it, Commander," Josie said. "I would have done the same thing in your position. And, no, I haven't found anything out yet." She paused. "How is she?"

"Very weak," Cullen sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, a very worried look on his face. 

"The doctor told me she may have to put her on bed rest until the baby is born," Josie said.

"I hope you told her how hard that will be," Cullen tried to laugh, thinking of some of the times Mina had to be put on bed rest from major injuries before, always protesting it.

"I did," Josie said. "She reassured me it wouldn't be a problem, giving her current condition."

"Maker," Cullen said, "I hope she's right."

Just then, the door to the outside opened, and in walked the same man that had greeted them when they had arrived. "My lady," he said, "I found something that you need to see." He motioned for Josie to follow him.

Cullen motioned for her to go on when she looked at him. They parted ways, Josie following the man, Cullen going back into the room where Mina and the doctor were.

 

"So you think it was -- intentional?" Josie said, trying not to show her anger and sorrows. She had just learned that they found traces of mage fire in the rubble.

"I'm not saying it was intentional, my lady," the man said. "It could have been an accident; maybe a young mage had a flair up or something. However, we still don't know for sure."

They went on talking for a few hours, trying to figure out what, or who, caused the fire, having no luck for the second day of hunting.

* * *

A week went by, Josie finally closing the case, they believed a mage had an accident and died in the blaze. Cullen was by Mina's side as much as he could be. Cass, Varric, and Dorian took turns looking after Mina when Cullen needed a break, as well as comforting Josie when she needed it. Mina's condition got a lot better, especially with the tea. The doctor decided that Mina was okay to make the journey back to Skyhold, as long as they went slow and Mina didn't have to do any fighting.

"There's enough herbs in here for three months worth of the tea, your worship," the doctor said, handing her a neatly wrapped package. I would recommend having shipments ordered once you get back to Skyhold your worship, just in case it lasts longer."

"Thank you, doctor," Mina said with a smile. "I will make sure you are compensated for all this once I get back to Skyhold, courtesy of the Inquisition."

"There really is no need, your worship," the doctor said. "But if you insist--" her voice trailing a bit.

"Oh, I most certainly do!" Mina said. "Even if they were extras, you never know when you might need them. I really appreciate everything you did for me this week."

"Just doing my job, your worship," the doctor said.

 

The party said their good-byes to the people of Antiva and started making their way back to Skyhold.

 

"Thank you for everything, Inquisitor," Josie said as they went through the Antivan gates.

"I just wish I could have been there for you more," Mina said with a sigh.

"Just knowing I only had to go a short distance to come to you if I needed to made me feel a lot better," Josie said, a reassuring smile on her face.

* * *

The journey back to Skyhold seemed shorter than the ride there to everyone, especially Mina. However, it took them the same amount of time: four weeks. When they were nearing their destination, Mina made the rest of the party swear to her that they would keep quiet about her pregnancy. Saying that if the wrong people found out, they could launch an attack somewhere and Mina would have to put both her and the baby's life at risk to go help out.

 

Once back at Skyhold, Mina made good on her promise to the doctor and sent reimbursement herbs to Antiva City. She also ordered shipments of the herbs for Skyhold.

"Vehnan," Cullen said, entering the War Room where Mina was, "you should be getting some rest. You had a long ride and I don't want anything to happen to you, or the baby."

"I agree," Josie said, entering before Mina could protest Cullen's words. "You're nine weeks pregnant, Inquisitor. You need some rest." She paused. "However, soon you will start showing and people will start speculating. I recommend telling the rest of your inner circle sooner rather than later. If you would like me to set up a meeting with all of them together, I'd be happy to help."

"Thank you, Josie," Mina said. "If you don't mind, I need to take some time and think about all this before I let the rest of my inner circle know." 

"Of course, Inquisitor," Josie said. "In the meantime, please get some rest. You do look rather pale."

Cullen, noticing that too, wanted to grab Mina right then and there and rush her off to her quarters. "Maker's breath, vehnan!" he exclaimed. "She's right. I--ah--I think you need to retire to your quarters right now!" 

"I'm fine," Mina said, taking a step towards the door but tripping over her own feet, only worrying Cullen more as he caught her. "Thank you, vehnan."

Cullen grabbed Mina before she could leave, "I'm taking you to your quarters, vehnan," he said, picking her up amidst her protests. "I think it's time, hun."

Mina didn't want to go yet but she knew that with her in Cullen's arms, she couldn't do much else, and she reluctantly complied and let him carry her to her chambers, where he gently set her down on the bed.

"Cullen," she said, "thank you. For everything. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

Cullen was looking inside Mina's nightgown wardrobe, as he picked a soft cottony light purple one that they both loved. "Me neither, vehnan," he said, helping her out of her armor and into the nightgown.

Mina went in for a long kiss, wanting to take in as much of him as she could before going to bed. Breaking the kiss, Cullen tucked her in bed and promised her he wouldn't be much longer. She fell into a deep sleep and didn't even wake up when Cullen came in later that night.

* * *

"You seem worried, darling," Vivienne said to Mina as she approached the table where all of her inner circle were sitting. "I was told you had some news but the look on your face says otherwise."

Mina sat down in the empty chair they had left for her. She had a mug of the tea in her hand, but she suddenly had that sick feeling again and gagged into a cloth she made sure she always had on hand, a little bit of vomit coming out. This caused everyone to get worried faces of their own. "I'm pregnant," she said outright. "Nine weeks." She took a sip of her tea. "This helps with the morning sickness."

The room was silent for a good three seconds. Mina started worrying about what they were going to say. 

"Darling, that's wonderful news!" Vivienne said finally. 

"Andraste has blessed you once again!" Mother Gisselle chimed in.

They all finally gave their congratulations to Mina and Cullen once they got over the initial shock. Mina was relieved by their reactions. She did warn them about being discreet about it until an official announcement was made. She was still very worried about that.

 

The official announcement came not three weeks later. Gifts for the Inquisitor and the baby started pouring in soon after, as well as some trouble, as Mina had been scared would happen. It was nothing the Inquisition soldiers couldn't handle, and Mina was grateful for that. Josie made sure everything coming in for Mina and the baby was safe and wouldn't harm either of them. 

Mina was very surprised she heard from her clan back home. Knowing they could have easily disowned her for having a half human child growing inside her, it made her smile from ear to ear to hear they were very happy for her and Cullen, and even sent a traditional Dalish baby blanket for the child.

 

The next six months were full of people coming and going, preparations being made for the coming baby, and Mina becoming ever the more restless, having to be put on bed rest the final month of pregnancy. Josie had to come to her chambers at least once a day, just to check up on her, give her the gifts that had arrived and she had checked, and to fill her in on the progress of the Inquisition's doings, all before Cullen had to make her stop after a week of it.

* * *

Mina was looking out her balcony, thankful for the fresh air and slight breeze in the unusually warm fall day. She had been feeling the baby move around all morning and had to get up and walk around a lot to help reduce some of the swelling in her legs from being forced to sit in bed for most of the day.

"How are you doing, vehnan?" Cullen asked her as he embraced her, feeling her belly. 

"It's been moving all day," Mina sighed, clearly tired. "And my legs just won't get smaller. I couldn't sleep at all last night, thanks to all this movement."

Suddenly, she felt a sharp, pressure like pain, followed by a wetness in her heat area. She fell into Cullen and made a sound that worried him.

"Vehnan!" he exclaimed, catching her and noticing the wetness. "Maker's breath, vehnan! Is this what I think it is?" He looked at her full of hope and worry.

"The baby is coming, vehnan." Mina said, smiling through another pain as she looked up at him. 

"Maker's breath, vehnan," he carefully walked her over to the bed, only leaving to get Mother Gisselle once she was comfortable. 

* * *

"It's a girl," Mother Gisselle said as she walked out to the throne room to Mina's entire inner circle, who were anxiously waiting, especially Cullen.

"M--May I come in?" Cullen asked after everyone finished congratulating him.

Mother Gisselle motioned for him to go on in, closing the door behind them.

 

Mina was looking at the baby she had just delivered minutes before, wrapped up in the blanket her clan had sent her. She was so focused on the baby's features that she didn't even notice Cullen walk in until he moved a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"She's beautiful, vehnan," he said, a light hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to hold her?" Mina asked.

"M--May I?" he stammered.

Mina nodded, a smile on her face as she very carefully handed the baby to Cullen. 

"Nessa," Cullen said after a bit, getting a coo from the baby.

"What?"

"I--ah--What do you think?"

"Cullen," she smiled, "It--It's  _perfect_!" Mina loved that name so much, the name she had been thinking about just didn't sound right. "It's even better than what _I_ had been thinking of naming her!"

Nessa cooed again, grabbing Cullen's finger as he traced her little hand. Mina couldn't help but smile as she saw this.

"What were you thinking of naming her, vehnan?," Cullen asked. "What if we made that her middle name?"

Mina thought about this for a bit. "Nessa Adara Rutherford does have a nice ring to it," she finally said, a smile on her face.

Cullen returned that smile, as he lightly bounced and rocked Nessa in his arms. "It does," he finally said.

"Vehnan if you want to present her to the rest of the inner circle, I'm fine with that." Mina said, yawning. "Just no one else for right now."

"Yes, love," he said, turning to leave.

"I'll open the door for you, Commander," Mother Gisselle said, rushing to get to the stairs before him.

 

"I bet she has his eyes," Varric said.

Just then, the door opened and all they could see was Cullen holding a bundle they could only assume was his newborn daughter. Realizing this, they all got wide eyed with curiosity.

"Everyone," Cullen said shyly but confidently, "meet Nessa Adara Rutherford." He walked forward as Josie motioned for him to sit so they all could get a good look at Nessa.

"Hello, Little One," Varric said, deciding right then and there that's what he will call her.

"She's beautiful, Commander," Josie said.

"Indeed," Dorian said. "You must be one proud papa!" Cullen only smiled in response.

As the rest of the group got to get a closer look at Nessa, giving their praise and congratulations to Cullen, Nessa started getting a little bit antsy, until she started crying. Cullen, thinking she must be tired or hungry, stood up and headed towards the door to Mina's chambers. Josie, standing near the door, noticed he was going there and opened the door for him.

As he walked up the stairs, he saw Mother Gisselle, a worried look on her face.

"Commander," she said, "I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to go back for a little longer. Something happened. She should be fine, but right now, she doesn't look good."

Cullen knew to protest her would not be a good idea, so he reluctantly agreed, trying to hold back tears as he tried to comfort Nessa at the same time. 

Josie, hearing what was going on, came to comfort Cullen.

"Ambassador," Mother Gisselle said, seeing her, "can you send someone to get the surgeon and Dagna up here please?"

"Of course," Josie said, leading Cullen back out to the throne room, where he immediately had to hand Nessa to Dorian as he slouched down in a chair, visibly trying to hold back tears.

Josie herself went to go get the surgeon and Dagna. Upon returning to the group, she noticed the commander had lost it.

"She seemed fine when I left," he said, tears in his eyes. "I--I don't want to lose her." He put his head in his hands, just hoping Mina would be alright.

They couldn't do anything to comfort him. He didn't want to be touched and the sight of Nessa just made him worry and break down even more. She looked so much like her mom in his eyes.

 

Two hours past before Mother Gisselle came out and said Mina was stable and awake. She led Cullen and Nessa in to see her.

Upon seeing her, Cullen breathed a sigh of relief as he handed Nessa to her, who she immediately breastfed. "Maker's breath, I got so worried, vehnan," he said. "I couldn't control my emotions." His voice nearly cracking again. "I am so happy you are alright." He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair. "I think you should consider Dorian for her godfather," he said after a bit. "He held her for the past two hours straight, when I couldn't get her to calm down." Mina noticed the slight embarrassment in his words.

"Vehnan," she said, a little shocked, "thank you for telling me. I will certainly consider it."

They went on talking for a couple hours, mostly about how they would parent and the like. The inner circle came in later that evening, giving their congratulations and helping Mina with some things as Cullen was taking a break. Mina was grateful for all the help she received, and she hoped she could get back out in the field to close the remaining fade rifts soon.

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Growing Dangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Nessa grows and Mina closes the last of the fade rifts, a growing danger becomes more apparent to the entire Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing interest in the rest of the story! More is coming!
> 
> I will be using the same two Elvhen words that I used in the previous chapter in this one a lot so here they are again to refresh yall's memory if yall need it:  
> Vehnan: my heart  
> Fenedhis: Shit--This one I will try not to use around Nessa until she's older lol
> 
> Derogatory words used in this chapter:  
> Shemlen: A term typically used by elves to refer to humans  
> Knife-ear: A term typically used by humans to refer to elves

Three months after Nessa was born, Mina was finally able to return to the field and close the remaining fade rifts. She hated having to leave Nessa back at Skyhold as she traveled, but she knew it was a necessary sacrifice to keeping Thedas safe.

 

"Vehnan," Cullen said as she returned to Skyhold after closing the last of the rifts, worry on his face, "It's Nessa! She--She--" Cullen couldn't seem to say what happened to her.

"What?" Mina screamed, worry now on her face. "What happened to our daughter?"

"She had an accident," Cullen said finally. 

"What kind of accident?" Mina was very worried. "Where is she?"

"A magical one," Cullen said. "She's with Mother Gisselle right now."

"What?" Mina said, surprised. "She's only four months old, Cullen! She shouldn't have manifested her magic yet!"

"I know, vehnan," Cullen said. "That's why I am so worried."

"When did this happen?" Mina asked.

"This morning," Cullen said, sighing. "Let's go, vehnan. I told Mother Gisselle I would bring you to her immediately when you got back." He held out his hand and Mina gladly took it and somewhat snuggled into him, grateful to be home and to smell his smells again.

 

Upon arriving in her chaimbers, Mina saw Nessa all wrapped up, fairly tightly, in the Dalish blanket her clan had given her. Mother Gisselle was standing watch over the baby bed.

"Revered Mother!" Mina said as she entered the room. "What in Mythal's name happened?" Her face again full of worry.

"Ask your husband, Inquisitor," she said calmly. "He was the one who saw it."

Mina turned to Cullen, who still had a very worried look on his face. "Well?" she said, worry in her words. "I want full details, vehnan."

"I was playing with her and she suddenly sneezed." His voice was shaking. "When that happened, a bit of ice shot out of her hand and hit the floor inches from my leg. I panicked, vehnan. I was so shocked by what I had just seen, I immediately ran to Mother Gisselle for assistance." He sighed, clearly tired and worried as he started rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

Mina walked over to him to comfort him, taking his hand in hers and giving him a big hug. "It's alright, vehnan," she said. "I probably would have done the same thing in your position." She turned to Mother Gisselle. "Do you know why her magic might have manifested at such a young age?" she asked her.

"I don't, your worship," she said shaking her head. "I am worried about the dangers this poses to the both of you, not to mention anyone else who may be near her, if this happens again." Her face and voice becoming worried. "Just imagine if it had been fire instead of ice, or worse yet, if it had hit the Commander! We could have a very different situation on our hands! Who's to say that won't be the case the next time this happens!"

"Which is why we can't let this happen again," Mina said at the thought. "I don't know how we will prevent it yet, but I'm open to ideas that doesn't involve sending her away." Her voice becoming shaky at the thought of having to send her only child away at such a young age. "Or making her tranquil," she added as she remembered about that.

"I agree, vehnan," Cullen said. "If there is a way we can prevent this from happening again without any of those things, I am all for it. However I will not agree to blood magic either."

"As you shouldn't," Mother Gisselle said. "I am not positive this will work, your worship, but I have an idea that might help suppress these outbursts."

"Which is?" Mina and Cullen said at practically the same time, causing them to look at each other and sigh with small smiles on their faces, Cullen rubbing the back of his neck before they both turned back to Mother Gisselle.

"I once saw a slave mage wearing a pair of magical gloves of some sort that evidently suppressed his magic," she said. "I later studied how these gloves were made and can teach you, Dorian, or Madame de Fer how to do the enchantment on gloves I can get Dagna and Harriet to make, if you would like, your worship."

"Do these gloves have any other side effects?" Mina asked. "I only want to suppress her magic until she is old enough to start to learn how to control it."

"Unfortunately, they can have one other side effect," Mother Gisselle said, sighing. "If the gloves are worn long enough, when taken off, the mage wearing them will immediately have a lot of  _very dangerous_ magic spew out of his or her fingertips. It's from a build up, so to speak."

"Maker's breath, that doesn't sound good," Cullen said, surprised.

"How long and how dangerous are we talking about?" Mina asked, a bit worried.

"Let me put it this way," Mother Gisselle said, "if she sneezes _once_ while wearing the gloves, without a staff in her hands as she takes the gloves off, the shock wave of magic that leaves her body can go a hundred feet in all directions. With a staff, instead of a shockwave, all the magic that has built up from that one sneeze will go through the staff and hit whatever object she is focusing on, which can be the glove or her hand if that is what she is focusing on."

"I think I would rather take the risk of her _not_ wearing the gloves versus having _that_ possibility," Mina said, a bit shocked. "That is almost  _more_ dangerous than the outburst she had this morning."

"I agree, vehnan," Cullen said. "I will be more careful with her in the future."

"It wasn't your fault, vehnan," Mina said. "No one could have predicted this. She's so young I don't think magic manifestation was on _anyone's_ mind!"

"That's surprisingly comforting, thank you," he replied.

Suddenly, Nessa started making noises, which turned into a crying that Mina knew all too well as an "I'm hungry" cry. Mina went over to her and picked her up.

"I'll give you some privacy, your worship," Mother Gisselle said, turning to leave.

"Thank you for everything, Revered Mother," Mina said. "If you think of anything else, don't hesitate to tell me or Cullen."

"Will do, your worship," she said, bowing and making her leave.

* * *

The next two months found Mina not traveling much so she focused on being a mother and trying to find a safe way to suppress her daughter's magic, which got increasingly stronger and dangerous as time went on; accidents became more frequent, not just with sneezes, which worried everyone in the Inquisition, especially as the rumors spread and Nessa started to crawl. 

 

"Are you alright, vehnan?" Cullen said after Nessa's latest accident had hit the back of Mina's right hand with a burst of fire. Nessa was only six months old but her magic was nearly as powerful as Mina's was when she had first arrived at the Inquisition.

"It's nothing I can't handle, vehnan," Mina said treating the spot with a shot of her own ice before wrapping it in a bandage from her pack.  _I'll replace that later_. She thought to herself. She then took a bit of elfroot and chewed on it, further reducing the pain from the burn.

"I think we need to really consider doing something to suppress her magic, vehnan." His voice was calm but worried. "This is the third time this week that she's accidently hit you, one of which knocked you unconscious!"

"She's six months old, Cullen!" she replied, worry in her own words. "She will start talking soon and anything we put on her she may be able to take off on her own!"

"Well, what would you suggest we do, vehnan?" His voice calming a bit. "Neither of us want to have to make her tranquil, but we don't have many other options."

"I--I don't know," Mina sighed. "But I agree we need to do something. It's getting out of hand."

"Inquisitor?" Josie said, opening the door, causing the both of them to jump. 

"Maker's breath, Josie, you nearly scared us shitless!" Cullen said, causing Mina to have to remind him they were in the presence of a 6-month-old. "Ah--I mean pantless!" 

"You sound like Dorian," Mina said laughing.

"My apologies, Commander," Josie said. "May I come up? I received a disturbing letter regarding Nessa."

"Mythal preserve us," Mina sighed. "Please do, Josie."

Josie walked up the stairs and almost immediately noticed the bandage on Mina's hand. "Did Nessa do that?" she asked, her face growing more worried than it already looked.

"Unfortunately," Mina sighed, looking at the letter in Josie's hand. Noticing this, the ambassador handed it to Mina, who noticed it wasn't addressed to anyone specifically.

> Inquisition,
> 
> We have heard rumors that your Inquisitor's six-month-old child has manifested her magic and is having accidents almost on the daily. We hope this is not true, as this child would be the first ever to manifest so young, which could be the indicator of a demon possession, or worse yet, a sign that other babies this young could start manifesting. We would highly recommend you keep an eye on the child, as there will be people who will undoubtedly want her killed or made tranquil.
> 
> Deepest regards,
> 
> Anonymous Sender 

"Anonymous Sender?" Mina said as she passed the note to Cullen. "Why would anyone send an anonymous letter like that?"

"Perhaps they are the ones who want to harm her," Cullen said, finishing reading the letter.

"Exactly my thought, Commander," Josie said, still looking worried. "I think we need to increase security around Nessa. If this is supposed to be a threat, I don't want to take any risks."

"And if she has another accident and hurts one of them?" Mina asked. "I haven't taken her out of this room since the accidents have gotten worse and more frequent for fear of her hurting someone else."

"I am not saying they would be stationed inside this room, Inquisitor," Josie said. "I'm just saying they would be stationed at any points of possible entry to this room."

 

They went on talking about what they would do to increase security regarding Nessa for a few hours. Finally, as night fell, Josie bid them good night and left the room to put those measures in place.

Mina picked Nessa up and started getting the both of them ready for bed. She wrapped her up in that same blanket that her clan had given her pretty tightly, so she didn't have any accidents during the night. Finally getting herself fully ready after Nessa went to sleep. 

"I think we need to consider getting a nursery added on or built into this room vehnan," Mina said as she got into the bed next to Cullen. "We haven't been able to join since she was conceived and I've been _aching_ for a release."

"Have you now?" Cullen said flirtatiously as he pulled her in for a kiss, letting his hand travel up her thigh and play with the edge of her smallclothes. "I may be able to help with that if you think you can stay quiet enough."

"I think I can do that," Mina nodded.

Cullen pulled her in for another kiss as he pulled off her smallclothes and placed a hand over her heat in a teasing way. He felt her breathe into his kiss at the touch. He began to play with the curves of her heat, only making her sigh more. He found that bundle that he knew she loved him rolling his fingers around and started moving his mouth down her neck, only breaking his kiss as she pulled her nightgown off, before going back to his passionate kisses. He knew if he played with her breasts, which had gotten significantly bigger since the last time, she would probably spray milk everywhere, which he did not really want. He slipped a long finger inside of her, which got an audible sigh from Mina as he started to move it around inside her. He had just barely realized she had pulled his smalls down and was massaging his already hard length when he felt her tighten around his finger and heard her sighs stop for a second before continuing, even louder. 

"Please," she sighed, looking at his length as he pulled his finger out. Her words all he needed to gather up the confidence to slide himself into her.

Mina sighed upon impact, arching her back as she had another orgasm almost instantly. Cullen continued thrusting through three more of her orgasms before they both came on her next one.

"Maker's breath, vehnan," Cullen sighed. "That was number  _six_ for you! I'm surprised you were able to keep quiet!" He kissed her as he pulled off to her side. 

"Honestly, so am I," She replied, snuggling up to him before they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Nessa woke them both up at daybreak with screams that were like none they had heard before, which made them both get out of bed and rush over to her crib to see what was wrong. They noticed a burnt patch in the blanket close to where her hands were. 

"Maker's breath," Cullen said, "her magic is too strong for the swaddle now!" HIs voice was full of worry.

Mina picked Nessa up and brought her over to their bed and unwrapped her, noticing that she had burn marks on her hands from the magic. Mina immediately got to work treating them, just like she had treated her own burn the night before. She remembered to take the contraceptive herbs during this time too.

"I think we need to consider the gloves, at least while she's sleeping," Cullen said as she was finishing up.

"If there is a way to avoid the consequences when taking them off, then I agree," Mina replied. "Otherwise, that risk is _much_ greater than the risks of what we are currently doing."

"I--I suppose you're right," Cullen stammered. "Maker's breath, I must still be waking up if I suggested such a thing."

"It's alright, vehnan," Mina replied. "I had the same thought about the gloves when I saw the burnt patches of blanket earlier."

As they got dressed for the day, they went on talking about what they could do to prevent further accidents, but came up with nothing other than asking the rest of Mina's inner circle, which neither of them really wanted to do at the time. They then started discussing what they wanted to do regarding getting a room set up for Nessa and somehow got some paper and started drawing a rough layout. They got so carried away they didn't notice Cass and Josie had entered the room, well into the afternoon.

"We were wondering why we didn't see the two of you this morning," Josie said, causing the two of them to jump and Nessa to spew ice magic that hit the ceiling before starting to cry. "Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't realize that would happen."

"I've been on the battlefield with you several times, Inquisitor," Cass said, "but I have never seen anything scarier than  _that_! How often does she strike someone?"

"Last night was the third time she got _me_ alone this week," Mina replied, showing Cass her hand and trying to calm Nessa down. "And she burnt the blanket she was swaddled in this morning; I don't know if you heard her cries earlier, but that was why."

"What in Andraste's name were the two of you doing?" Josie said, looking at the nursery plans sprawled out on the floor.

"We figured it was about time Nessa got her own room," Mina replied. "Was there something the two of you wanted?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Cassandra has an announcement, Inquisitor," Josie said, causing Cullen and Mina to look at Cass curiously. "Something she apparently would only like to say once," she added before letting Cass speak.

"It's about Nessa," she sighed. "I have heard gossip around Skyhold that concerns me."

"And here I thought all the concerning gossip regarding the Inquisitor had ceased after she defeated Corypheus," Josie said.

"It's only gotten worse after Nessa manifested her magic," Cass replied.

"What is this gossip, Cass?" Mina asked.

"With all due respect, Inquisitor, it's not something I think Nessa should hear."

"It's that bad, huh?" Mina said, getting a nod from Cass. "I suppose I can get Dorian to watch her while we talk about this in the War Room or something," she said, sighing.

 

The gossip turned out to be a lot worse than Mina had imagined. People were calling Nessa a "Shemlen Knife-Ear Baby Mage" among other horrible things. Cass said she had to put a stop to it, telling anyone she heard spreading rumors and/or derogatory names that if she heard  _any_ of them talk about Nessa, or the Inquisitor, like that again, she would immediately take them into custody for Mina to judge herself. Only a few continued and Mina immediately went to judge them, making sure that everyone in Skyhold was present for her ruling, including Dorian and Nessa.

"Let it be known that  _anyone_ with the nerve to spread false rumors, call my daughter a 'Shemlen Knife-Ear Baby Mage' or anything of the sort, and/or do _any_ other similar deed, shall be imprisoned for a three-month or longer period, _only_ allowed to be released once they have shown the knowledge and respect for who Nessa is as a person!" Mina's slightly angry words rang out through the throne room, hitting the offenders hard. "Repeat offenders will have that sentence extended. After release, all offenders will _not_ be allowed to leave Skyhold unless authorized by me and my advisors _and_ accompanied by Inquisition soldiers and guardsmen." There was an audible gasp from the crowd, and Mina knew she had gotten through to them. "This includes _any_ guest that may be visiting, _and_ anyone outside of Skyhold in the presence of Inquisition forces and/or personnel." Mina heard the gasps of utter shock from the crowd, knowing this may not sit well with some of them, even though she had the authority. "That is all," she said, dismissing everyone and immediately retiring to her chambers.

 

"I'm proud of you tonight, vehnan," Cullen said, entering the room a bit later, Nessa noticeably absent. Mina's eyes got wide with worry when she saw this. "Ah, don't worry, vehnan," he said noticing her face. "I figured we could both use a break, so I asked Dorian to watch Nessa tonight. Now it's just you and me, vehnan, and the possibilities are endless," he added flirtatiously. "I hope you don't mind."

Mina excitedly ran over to him, hugging him and nearly knocking him to the floor. "Thank you, vehnan!" she exclaimed. "You have no idea how much I have wanted a break from everything but you!" She pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss, pulling his armor and clothes off in the process.

"Maker's breath, vehnan," he sighed, breaking their kiss to look her over. "You're acting like you either want to give Nessa a sibling, or you want me to worship you in every possible location of your body until we both can't take it anymore."

"What if it's both?" she asked, kissing him and placing a hand on his crotch, rubbing it over his smalls. This only causing his erection to grow as her kisses became more passionate.

With this, he yanked her nightgown off of her and picked her up, only being gentle when placing her on the bed. He pulled off both of their smallclothes as he began to kiss her neck, their breaths becoming audible. His hands found her breasts, milk coming out as he massaged them and made them form soft peaks. He ran his hands all over her body, kissing some of those places too, before finding that bundle just above her heat and rolling it between his thumb and index finger. Mina immediately moaned at the contact. Cullen continued to roll his fingers around it as he kissed her lips and neck and massaged her breasts with his other hand. Slowly, the noises she was making--sighs, whimpers, and moans--grew louder as she got closer to going over that edge. He kissed her lips as she went over the edge, letting her sigh and moan into his mouth as she started getting loud again. His hand left that bundle in favor for the curves of her heat before slipping a long finger inside of her, and then another as she relaxed. Her sighs and moans quickly becoming loud again, and not soon after, he felt her begin to tighten around his fingers. He again kissed her lips through her orgasm, hardly enough to contain how loud she was. Upon removing his fingers, he noticed a clear liquid leaving her heat. This only made him smile as he wet his length and slipped himself inside of her.

 _Fenedhis_ , she thought to herself as his thrusts hit all the right spots,  _he sure knows how to make his girl happy! I wonder how long we can last tonight._ Her thoughts interrupted by her third orgasm, this one more intense than the previous two, causing Mina to moan and cry out in pure ecstasy. They went on like this for several hours, Mina's hands in his hair and on his shoulders through their many orgasms. By the time they both had to stop, they had lost count of how many they'd each had. His release was  _everywhere_ ; there was so much of it, they only hoped enough was left inside of Mina to do its purpose. 

"Thank you, vehnan," Mina said, breathless. "I may sleep well tonight, but I don't think I will be able to walk straight for weeks!" 

"Likewise, vehnan," Cullen replied, kissing her before letting her cuddle up against him. The two fell into a deep, dreamless slumber that leaves them feeling more refreshed than ever.

* * *

The next morning, they woke up sore but satisfied with the previous night's excursions. They got dressed and cleaned up any evidence of what they had done the night before and then left to go see how Nessa had faired with Dorian overnight.

 

"Oh, I know that glow!" Dorian said as they walked into view. "You two must have had a _lot_ of fun last night. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"How's Nessa?" Mina asked, embarrassingly changing the subject. "Did she have any accidents in your care?"

"Poor thing got me twice, and herself once," Dorian replied. "Don't worry, they were all very minor injuries and I was able to heal them almost instantly." He went over to the cot where Nessa was and picked her up. "I was even able to speed up the healing process on those burns on her hands," he said handing her to Mina.

"Thank you, Dorian," Cullen said. "I'm sorry I sprung this up on you so suddenly."

"I'm happy to babysit her anytime, Commander," Dorian replied, "no strings attached," he added.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have gotten this far, then you must like the story! Stay tuned for more!
> 
> Yes, I know magic manifestation rarely happens at such a young age but I needed a drama point honestly... 
> 
> Also, about the gloves, I just thought of that on my own, somewhat based on Elsa's gloves but requiring magic.
> 
> Yes, I know, I'm weird. This is a fairly intimate look inside my brain so feel honored. Not often do I have the courage to do something like this.
> 
> For those of you who are reading as I edit the chapter, you may notice it is taking me a while to write the major smut scene. I am terrible at writing smut scenes in a way that makes them long but satasfactory. This scene is so hard for me to write but I am trying my best and would like some feedback as to whether or not it turns out good.


	3. Three's A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nessa grows more and Mina is pregnant again, but she feels something about this pregnancy is very different from the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading! I have begun to have internet issues (my computer keeps booting me off the internet) so I have had to begin writing in Word. This may be a good thing since I will now have a proof reading algorithm that will also give me grammar mistakes as well as spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Also, thank you to the person who gave me my first kudos while I was writing the previous chapter! I really appreciate all feedback (even critical) that people give me! 
> 
> Anyways, I had fun writing this chapter! I was beginning to think this would be the last chapter for a while, but I now believe the next chapter will. Do not fret! I am thinking of doing one of these for all of my romances after I experience them. I might even do one on the full story line from beginning to end, but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Also, I noticed that my size perception and my image of Mina's chambers is way off. I for some reason imagine Mina's room a lot smaller than it is, and the nurseries just added on to that magically or something, but still quite small. I also keep imagining the room with fewer windows, the balcony on the side of the stairs (idk how I imagine that with the stairs), and the bed is where the hearth is and the hearth is where the bed is. I don't really imagine the desk and library side much. 
> 
> Here are the same two Elvhen words that I used in this chapter:  
> Vehnan: my heart  
> Fenedhis: shit
> 
> I want to rant a bit about how I came up with one part of this chapter but will save it for the end notes so I don't spoil anything.

The next four weeks went by really quickly for Mina. Nessa began talking and Mina knew she was pregnant because her monthly bleeding never came, but something felt different. 

"Inquisitor?" Cassandra's voice rang out in the War Room. "Are you alright?" 

Mina noticed Cass and Josie's faces seemed full of worry. Cullen wasn't there; he had to train troops for an upcoming operation. Mina suddenly felt nauseous and barely had time to crouch down to avoid vomiting on the War Table or the other two women in the room. "I—I'm sorry," she stammered, staying in her crouched position just in case her body decided to make her throw up again. "I guess now is as good of a time as any to tell you I'm pregnant." She noticed Cass had crouched down beside her and was looking at her with a smile Mina had never seen on the otherwise stern looking Seeker. "Something's different, though," she said as she slowly stood up. "I don't know what it is, but it just doesn't feel right." She paused. "Now, if you will excuse me, before I throw up again, I think I would like to go make myself some tea." She turned to leave, but was stopped by a gentle yet firm hand on her shoulder.

"With all due respect, Inquisitor," Cass said, lowering her arm, "I don't think you should leave here looking like you've just been poisoned."

"Cassandra!" Josie exclaimed with a smirk. 

"What?" Cass replied. "I don't want her to worry everyone in the throne room looking like that! Please tell me you see that she looks really bad!"

Mina tried to look like she felt better as another bout of nausea came about, but she was able to swallow what came up. This got worried looks from the other two.

"Maker's breath, Inquisitor!" Josie exclaimed. "Please don't swallow what comes up just to try to hide what's happening!" She looked around, finding a bucket and handing it to Mina as Cass made her sit in the chair in the corner. "Here. I will go get your tea if you promise not to storm out."

"Thank you, Josie," Mina said, immediately having to throw up in the bucket. “I have a jar of the ground up ingredients on the shelf in my room. It’s labeled and you should be able to easily recognize it.”

Josie made her leave in almost a run and Mina knew she had made it more emergent than it really was. Cass was moving a strand of hair that had gotten loose out of Mina's face. Mina could only smile at the Seeker in acknowledgement and thanks, before she had to throw up in the bucket again.

“Inquisitor,” Cass said, placing her hand on Mina’s shoulder once again, “May—May I ask you a personal question?”

“Cass, you don’t need to ask permission to ask me a personal question!” Mina replied. “I am always happy to answer!”

“I—I was just wondering how you were doing.” She clearly had wanted to ask something else but she couldn’t bring herself to ask it.

“I’m fine, Cass, thank you,” Mina replied after throwing up again, “but we both know that’s not what you really wanted to ask me.”

“You know me too well, Inquisitor,” the Seeker replied, sighing. “What I really wanted to ask you was--” her words cut off by Josie reentering the room, followed by Cullen, who had evidently been briefed on what had happened.

“Maker’s breath, vehnan, are you alright?” he exclaimed as he saw her. “You look like you’ve just been poisoned!”

“That’s what I said!” Cass scoffed.

Josie handed Mina the mug she was holding. “Just needs the magic, Inquisitor,” she said.

“Thank you so much, Josie,” Mina replied, putting the final touches on the tea.

 

Mina’s morning sickness was a lot worse this time than it was the last time. There were times when even the tea didn’t help much. As her belly began to grow and Nessa began talk more, Mina knew something about this pregnancy was very wrong, or at least _different_. It really worried her.

“Vehnan, can you go get Mother Gisselle for me please?” she asked Cullen. “Something is off and I would like to talk to her about it.” She had just finished getting ready for bed and was about to get Nessa to bed when she suddenly had to sit down on the bed.

“Of course, vehnan,” he said with a worried look. “Do you want to tell me about it before I go get her?”

“I’d rather only say it once if that’s okay.”

“Of course, vehnan. I’ll go get her now.”

“Thank you, vehnan.”

 

Two minutes after Mina had asked him to go get her, she heard the door open and close again, followed by familiar footsteps.

“Inquisitor!” Mother Gisselle exclaimed when she saw Mina’s very worried face. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m 24 weeks pregnant but I look and feel like I’m 34,” she said, rubbing her belly, still looking worried. “Plus, from just about the beginning, I felt… _different_.”

“Different in what way, Inquisitor?” Mother Gisselle asked.

“Ouch!” she exclaimed as she felt a kick from the inside. “Well for one thing, it’s a lot more active than Nessa was at this point. My morning sickness is also a lot worse than it was last time. Plus, well, just about everything else.”

Cullen went to Mina’s side as he heard her cry out in pain, partly to comfort her, but also so he could feel her belly in case the baby decided to kick again. “I’ve noticed a lot of that too, vehnan,” he said, “and it worries me too.”

Just then, Nessa, who had been playing on the floor near them, started making noise. They all noticed she was on all fours but looked like she was about to stand up and walk. They all got wide-eyed at this, not being able to look away from her. Finally, after a few wobbly failed tries, Nessa stood up and took two wobbly steps before she fell on the ground with a shot of ice magic, which she slipped on, making her cry.

“I can’t believe I just witnessed her first steps,” Cullen said, rushing over to pick Nessa up and comfort her.

“Me neither, vehnan,” Mina replied, trying to hide the pain from another kick from the inside.

“Inquisitor?” Mother Gisselle said, noticing her pain. “Are you alright?”

“It keeps kicking me, that’s all,” Mina replied. “Cut it out!” she exclaimed to her belly as she felt another kick.

“Like that’s going to help, vehnan,” Cullen said jokingly. He only received a sarcastic angry face from Mina in return, only making him laugh more.

“Mama,” Nessa said, reaching out towards Mina.

Mina immediately reached her arms out as Cullen put Nessa in her arms. She noticed Nessa went to her belly almost immediately after another kick. _Did she feel it?_ Mina asked herself. She took Nessa’s hands and placed them on her bump just as she felt another kick. Nessa immediately took her hands away and laughed, getting a smile from Mina.

“Inquisitor,” Mother Gisselle said. “If I may, I would like to get a closer look at your belly to see if I may be able to discover anything. However, I think it would be best if the Commander and Nessa left the room.”

Mina nodded, handing Nessa back to Cullen amid her protests. The two then left the room.

 

“I think you may be carrying more than one baby, Inquisitor,” Mother Gisselle said after examining Mina. “It’s the only logical explanation as to why you are _this_ big _this_ early.”

“M—More than one?” Mina stuttered. “I mean, that makes sense, but… Oh Mythal preserve me!”

“I’ll go get the Commander while you wrap your head around it, Inquisitor,” Mother Gisselle said.

“Thank you, Revered Mother,” Mina said, fighting off another painful kick.

 

“Maker’s breath, vehnan,” Cullen said walking in the room carrying Nessa. “I can’t imagine you the mother of more than _two_!”

“I assume Mother Gisselle told you, then,” Mina replied, getting a nod from Cullen. “Honestly, I can’t either. It does explain a lot of things, though.”

“I agree, vehnan,” Cullen said, putting Nessa in her crib. “But, for now, let’s get some sleep. We can tell everyone tomorrow, that is, if you feel up to it.”

Mina just nodded her head, yawning. She slowly slid down the bed and cuddled up to Cullen as he got in the bed himself. They fell into a restless sleep that night, dreaming about having multiple babies at once.

* * *

The next three months went by so fast. Nessa was beginning to learn how to control her magic and was given her first staff, which she treasured. Mina’s belly was growing so fast, she thought it might just rupture. Cullen made sure that the nursery was complete, having two rooms, one for the new babies and one for Nessa. Mina was really grateful for everything. She just hoped it would be an easy labor.

 

“Varric!” Mina yelled as she opened her chamber doors, hoping the dwarf would be there.

“Yes, Inquisitor?” he replied, rushing over to where she was. “Maker!” he said as he saw her face “Are you alright?”

“Varric, I need you to listen very carefully,” Mina said, squinting through a pain. “Go get Mother Gisselle, tell her the babies are coming; then go get Cullen, Nessa and the rest of my inner circle and gather them here. Please get everyone else out of the throne room for the time being.”

“Will do, Inquisitor, but please let me get you up the stairs before--”

“Go. Get. Mother. Gisselle.” Mina was clearly in pain and so he reluctantly complied.

“Yes, Inquisitor,” He said, rushing off.

* * *

“Well, Commander,” Mother Gisselle said, entering the throne room several hours later, “you are now the father of two girls and two boys, including Nessa.”

“Maker’s breath, she had _triplets_?” Cullen exclaimed.

“Yes, Commander,” Mother Gisselle replied. “Would you and Nessa like to come see them?”

“You want to go meet your new baby brothers and sister, Nessa?” Cullen asked the 15-month-old in his arms.

“Yea!” Nessa said.

Mother Gisselle then led the two of them up to see Mina and the triplets.

 

“Mama!” Nessa said upon seeing her mother.

“How are you feeling, vehnan?” Cullen asked, remembering what happened soon after Nessa was born.

“Like I just had triplets!” Mina said sarcastically. “Other than that, I feel like I could come with you to show them off to the rest of my inner circle, but I believe Mother Gisselle would advise against it.”

“As would I,” Cullen said, walking over towards the bed to get a closer look at the triplets, who were wrapped up in different colored blankets to tell them apart. “Have you thought of names yet, vehnan?” he asked, setting Nessa down and picking up the one Mina didn’t have in her arms, which was the girl.

“I’ve had a few ideas, vehnan,” Mina replied, “but I don’t like some of them and would like your input.”

 

They went on talking for a few minutes about what to name them. They decided to name the girl—the first born—Arianna “Ari” Camron, the first-born boy Bracen Hamet, and the second-born boy Alvin Thresas. They decided that, because it was literally impossible for Cullen to carry all three out to the throne room to show off to the rest of the inner circle, they would invite them up to the room to come see them.

“Boss, you and the Commander have a beautiful family!” Bull said.

“Of course they do, Chief!” Krem said. “And they will make all of Thedas proud!”

“Darling,” Vivienne said, “don’t wear yourself out trying to take care of all of them at once. We are all here to help you!”

“Indeed,” Dorian said. “And I bet we will all be happy to babysit any of them if and when you and Cullen need a break. I know _I_ most certainly will.”

“I didn’t know more than one at a time was possible,” Cole said.

“Anything is possible, Kid,” Varric said.

“Human-elfy hybrids are cute,” Sera said. “I hope they stay that way.”

“Most do,” Thom Rainier said.

“You look tired, Inquisitor,” Cass said. “I think we should let you rest. It’s getting late, anyways.”

“I agree, Cassandra,” Josie said, looking at Mina with a worried look on her face. “You probably have a lot to do before you can go to bed anyways,” she said to Mina.

 

They all gave one last congratulations to Mina and Cullen before saying good night and taking their leave. Mina noticed Mother Gisselle stayed behind as she tried her best to get up to help Cullen get the kids to bed.

“Don’t worry about it, Inquisitor,” she said, picking Ari up. “I’ll take care of it. You need to rest.”

Mina reluctantly agreed as she realized it would be hard for her anyways. “Thank you,” she said.

 

After all four of them had been put to bed—the two boys having to share a crib for that night, as Dagna and Harriet were making another one, since they weren’t expecting triplets—Mother Gisselle gave one last congratulations of her own before bidding them good night and taking her leave.

“Maker’s breath, vehnan,” Cullen finally said, sliding in the bed next to Mina. “We will have a lot to figure out with how to handle all four of them throwing a fit at once.”

“I agree, vehnan,” Mina said, yawning. “But for now, let’s get some sleep. I am _so_ tired.” Her voice was trailing a bit as she fell asleep. Cullen cuddled up to her before falling asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning, Cullen woke up to all four of the kids crying. He went into their rooms to try to calm them down. When that didn’t work, he went back to Mina’s side of the bed to wake her up.

“Mina. Vehnan. Wake up.” He was shaking her and became worried when she didn’t even stir. He pulled the covers back and noticed the Anchor on her left hand was glowing very brightly. “Maker’s breath!” he exclaimed when he saw this. He panicked and ran out of the room to find Josie and Dorian talking at a table in the throne room. Luckily, none of the guests were in there yet.

“Commander!” Josie said as she saw his face. “What’s wrong? Why haven’t the babies stopped crying?”

“It—It’s Mina!” he stuttered. “She won’t wake up and—and her hand—the Anchor is glowing!”

“What?” Josie exclaimed. “Varric!” She called to the dwarf. “Go get Mother Gisselle! Tell her it’s an emergency!”

“On it, Ruffles!” Varric said running off.

Dorian and Josie went with Cullen back into Mina’s chambers to try to get the babies to calm down.

 

“All of you, out!” Mother Gisselle said as she entered the room with Dagna and the surgeon, rushing over to where Mina was.

Cullen wanted to stay by Mina’s side, but knew he should probably be with the babies.

 

“Mama,” Nessa said as they got out to the throne room.

“Mama isn’t feeling well, Ness,” Cullen said, trying not to cry in front of his children. “You will get to see her in a little bit.” _I hope_ , he thought.

 

Eventually, the rest of the inner circle heard what had happened and were in the throne room, trying to comfort Cullen, who had lost it by then.

“I should have known something would happen!” Cullen said. “It happened last time, so why wouldn’t it happen this time?”

“No one can predict everything, Curly,” Varric said. “Don’t worry, though. Knowing the Inquisitor, she’ll get through this.”

“Thank you, Varric,” Cullen replied. “That is surprisingly comforting.”

Just then, the door to Mina’s chambers opened and Dagna walked out, carrying four bottles of what looked like breast milk. “Breakfast for the kids,” she said, setting them down on the table.

“How is she?” Cullen asked.

“It doesn’t look good right now, but I expect she will make a full recovery. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get back in there.”

“O—Of course,” Cullen stammered. “Th—Thank you, Dagna.”

“No problem,” she said, going back into Mina’s chambers.

“Commander,” Cass said. “Josie and I need to have a word with you whenever you are able.”

“Go on, Commander,” Dorian said, holding and feeding Nessa. “We got this.”

“Thank you, Dorian,” Cullen sighed, getting up and following Cass and Josie into her office.

“Commander,” Cass said as Josie closed the door behind them, “are you alright?”

“You haven’t been yourself since all this happened,” Josie chimed in. “I understand you are worried for Mina and the kids, but you have to stop worrying if you don’t want to cause yourself, or anyone else harm from all the stress.”

“That’s my wife in there knocking on death’s door!” Cullen yelled through his tears. Cass and Josie stood there with shocked looks on their faces, causing Cullen to realize what he had just said. “I—I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I’m just really worried. I can’t contain my emotions when I’m like this, hence all these tears and what seems like anger issues.”

“It’s quite alright, Commander,” Cass said. “It doesn’t make you any _less_ of a man for showing your emotions; it just makes you more of a _person_. If it helps, I can tell you about some of the times when I had to show mine.”

“Thank you, Cassandra,” Cullen said, “but I believe I am good for the time being.”

“Fair enough.”

Just then, they heard what sounded like a burst of magic hitting a wall.

“Maker’s breath!” Cullen exclaimed running towards the door, knowing all too well what had just happened.

“Commander!” Dorian exclaimed as Cullen opened the door to the throne room.

“Is everyone alright?” Cullen asked. “Did Nessa hit anyone?”

“That wasn’t Little One, Curly,” Varric said. “ _That_ was Sparkler.”

“What?” Cullen exclaimed, looking at Dorian. “Why would you do such a thing, Dorian?”

“You really _are_ gullible, Commander!” Dorian laughed. “Of _course_ it was Nessa!”

“You guys are just cruel,” Cass said as Varric confirmed what Dorian had said. “Can’t you see the Commander is having a hard time coping with all this as it is?”

“Which is why I _thought_ I’d try to lighten the mood, Seeker,” Varric scoffed. “But, _clearly_ that didn’t work.”

“ _Clearly_ ,” Cass scoffed back.

“I don’t believe the Commander’s question was answered,” Josie said in a calm voice. “Did Nessa hit anyone?”

“She only hit my ego,” Dorian scoffed. “I _was_ holding her when it happened.”

“That is not the worst thing she’s hit,” Cullen said, remembering the one time she had knocked Mina out with a shot of ice magic to the head.

“Indeed,” Dorian said, he himself remembering the night he had babysat her when the newly born triplets were conceived.

* * *

Hours passed before they heard the door to Mina’s chambers open again, only to have Dagna bring out another round of breast milk for the babies.

“Commander,” she said, motioning him to go in with a worried look on her face, “I need to talk to you alone.”

Cullen looked at Dagna with an equally worried look on his face as he entered the corridor. “H—how is she?” he asked as Dagna closed the door behind them.

“She lost a lot of blood,” the dwarf replied, “but the surgeon, Mother Gisselle, and I were able to stop the bleeding and she is becoming more stable by the minute.”

“Bl—Blood?” Cullen’s face grew more worried as he struggled to repeat what he had just heard. “Maker’s breath! What happened?” his voice now becoming slightly angry.

“Come, Commander,” Dagna’s words calm as she motioned him to follow her up the steps into the room. “I am not the best one to tell you, and I believe you should be sitting down when you _do_ hear.”

Cullen reluctantly followed her up the steps, slightly relieved that he didn’t have to see any of the blood that Dagna had mentioned.

“Commander!” Mother Gisselle said motioning for him to sit in the chair next to the bed so he could hold Mina’s hand as he heard the news. “I can only imagine how worried you must be, and I am sorry to say that it may be a while before she wakes up.”

“What happened?” Cullen could barely contain his somewhat angry tone. “Why did she lose a lot of blood?”

“It was an internal bleed,” the surgeon sighed, her words hesitant. “The blood vessel likely ruptured during childbirth but didn’t show itself until this morning. However, the blood loss had already begun and only grew as the night went on. We’re lucky it wasn’t the major blood vessel down there, but it was nonetheless a big one.” She paused, noticing how Cullen had begun to cry as he held and kissed Mina’s hand. “Had it been the major blood vessel, I believe we would have a _very_ different situation on our hands.” Her own voice cracking as she tried to blink back tears and stop thinking of what could have been.

 

Cullen refused to leave Mina’s side after that. He had Dorian, Varric, Josie, and Cass bring the kids up so he could be near all five loves of his life, while still focusing on Mina’s well-being.

“Th—Thank you, everyone,” he sighed as the first night grew on them. He knew that he couldn’t leave his wife’s side for his better conscience and he had enlisted the four of them to keep watch over the kids in the nurseries that night. They were reluctant at first, not wanting to intrude on he and Mina’s personal life, but he insisted. “I owe you all several favors after this,” he added.

“Don’t mention it, Commander,” Josie said. “You have done enough favors for me that could repay a _lifetime_ of this!” With that, she and the other three picked up the child they had been asked to watch and headed off into the nurseries.

* * *

Mina found herself in a forest environment. She saw hallas everywhere. She knew she was back in the Dales, but how she got there, she did not know. The last thing she remembered was giving birth to triplets and falling asleep in Cullen’s arms. She looked around slowly and cautiously.

“It’s been a while since you’ve been here, Inquisitor,” a voice rang out, causing Mina to flinch.

“Show yourself!” Mina yelled, growing more suspicious.

“Now, now, Inquisitor, that’s no way to treat an animal your people consider _sacred_!”

With that, Mina looked down at the halla that had stopped in front of her. It was golden, just like the one she had escorted back to the Dalish camp she had come across what seemed like last week, really being a few years ago.

“I never got to properly thank you for presumably saving my life, Inquisitor,” the creature spoke again.

Mina then realized where she was. This was a Fade Dream, a mage’s most vulnerable moments of being possessed. She just eyed the creature in front of her with wide, worried eyes.

Noticing the worry in Mina’s eyes, the golden halla bowed, in the most graceful way a halla could, before her. “I have a proposition, Inquisitor,” it said.

“I don’t want to hear it, _demon_!” Mina scoffed, hating that she had to say that to an image of a halla, the creature her vallaslin represented the goddess of. “I just want to go back to living my life as it was before this fucking _Fade Dream_!”

“Very well, Inquisitor,” the creature said, beginning to glow and morph. Mina noticed the creature in front of her took the form of Ghilan'nain herself before everything went black.

* * *

Mina awoke to a weird sensation on her right hand: a firm grip with what felt like raindrops falling on top of it. She slowly opened her eyes to find Cullen holding her hand and crying into it. She ran the fingers of her other hand in his hair, causing him to flinch and look up at her with wide eyes.

“Thank the Maker! You’re awake!” he exclaimed. “It’s been almost a _week_ , vehnan! I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t be able to produce milk if you stayed like that for much longer!”

“I hope you were the only one who had to extract it, vehnan,” Mina said, a slightly sarcastic look on her face.

“I—uh—unfortunately, vehnan,” Cullen stammered, “Mother Gisselle, Dagna, and the surgeon had to do it in the beginning hours, when I wasn’t allowed in the room.”

“It’s alright, Cullen,” Mina said, laughing slightly. “I was only teasing.” She paused. “May I ask how the kids are?” Her voice was slow and had a slight stutter. “And what happened exactly?”

“Mama!” Nessa’s voice rang out, causing both Mina and Cullen to look in the direction of the sound, only to see Dorian holding her.

“The kids missed you,” Dorian said. “Especially this one. Poor thing nearly killed me several times in anger when she couldn’t see you.”

“Nessa!” Mina exclaimed with wide eyes and a slight sarcastically angry tone in her voice. “I thought you were getting under control with your magic!”

“Mama!” Nessa said again, this time reaching towards Mina.

“Mama needs to rest more,” Dorian said to her before turning to Mina and Cullen. “I believe you should get your other question answered before getting back to this mess.” He turned and went back in the nursery before either of them could protest.

Cullen sighed as Dorian and Nessa left the room. He was _obviously_ not looking forward to telling Mina what had happened.

“If you don’t think you can tell me what happened, vehnan, that’s perfectly alright,” Mina said as she heard the sigh.

“No—I—ah,” Cullen stammered, “it’s just—I was so worried, vehnan! You could have _died_! If the kids hadn’t started crying when they did, or if it had been the bigger blood vessel, we could be mourning your _death_ right now!”

“Wait, what do you mean ‘if it had been the bigger blood vessel’? What _happened_?” Mina was practically yelling as she neared the end.

“A blood vessel inside of you ruptured while you were giving birth to the triplets, vehnan,” Cullen sighed. “It wasn’t the main one, but it was a big one nonetheless. You lost a lot of blood, vehnan. I was so scared I—I yelled at Josie and Cass!”

Mina was so shocked at what had happened, all she could get out was “I’d like to see that!” with a laugh. “Maybe you could reenact it for me?”

“M—Maker’s breath, vehnan!” Cullen stammered. “Why in Thedas would you want to see me yelling at two of our closest friends?”

“I was kidding, Cullen!” Mina said, laughing. “May I ask why the bleeding didn’t show before we fell asleep that night?” Her voice becoming serious again.

“Mother Gisselle said it was likely ruptured as the last one was being born and was disguised by the afterbirth and only got worse from there.” His voice was shaking terribly and Mina began to rub his hand to comfort him.

“It’s alright, vehnan,” she said, pulling his hand up and kissing it.

Just then, the door to the triplet’s nursery room opened followed by Varric’s voice: “I thought I heard our dearest Inquisitor’s voice! I am so glad you’re finally awake! You had us all _worried_ half to death! Curly probably _did_ die a few times, or, at least, his _dignity_ did.”

“First, you blamed one of Nessa’s magic outbursts on Dorian, and now _this_?” Cassandra’s voice rang out from behind the dwarf. “You really _are_ cruel, Varric!”

“You mistake ‘cruel’ for ‘trying to lighten the mood’ Seeker!”

“Ugh.” Cass just rolled her eyes before walking out carrying Ari and giving her to Mina. “It’s good to see you still have your sense of humor, Inquisitor.”

Mina sighed, not feeling like she could do anything with the baby that was now in her arms. “Thank you, Cass. But I can’t do this right now.” She handed Ari back to the Seeker. “I know I should have a motherly instinct kicking in, but I just don’t. It feels so weird.”

“Uh oh, that isn’t good,” Varric said.

Josie and Dorian had come out by then and were looking at Mina with worried eyes, while Nessa squirmed in Dorian’s arms.

“ _Please_ don’t tell me you have what I think you do,” Dorian said with worry.

“And _what_ would _that_ be, Dorian?” Mina asked.

“Inquisitor, if I may,” Josie interjected, “as a bard, I saw many new mothers act in a similar fashion. I believe I know what Dorian is talking about, and it’s not good.”

“Would someone care to tell me what this _thing_ I presumably have _is_?”

“It’s a form of hysteria, darling,” Dorian sighed. This got wide eyes from both Mina and Cullen.

“Some would call it ‘Postpartum Depression’ rather than ‘hysteria’ Sparkler,” Varric scoffed.

“If you will take Ari, Commander,” Cass said, “I will go get Mother Gisselle.”

“Wait!” Mina exclaimed. “I think I would rather keep it between us for now.”

“Vehnan,” Cullen said, worried. “If there is a way to help you, we should know and consider it.”

“I know, vehnan,” Mina sighed. “It’s just a lot to take in right now. I just woke up a little bit ago and I have a lot more to catch up on. I am hoping it’s just that and not the Postpartum Depression. Just give me some time and if it’s not gone within a few days, then we can get help.”

“With all due respect, Inquisitor,” Josie said, “I believe Commander Cullen is right. This is something that can be helped if caught early enough.”

“Then give me a day,” Mina replied. “I need to let all this soak in before I can be sure of anything. Plus, I have the Fade Dream I had that I need to get off my chest.”

“You had a Fade Dream, Inquisitor?” Cass asked. “What was it?”

“I was in the Dales,” Mina sighed, recalling the dream. “There were hallas everywhere. I then heard a voice saying it had been a while since I had been there. I yelled for the source of the voice to show itself and it said that what I said was no way to treat an animal that my people consider sacred. I then looked down and saw a golden halla, just like the one I had led back to the Dalish camp a few years ago. It said that it never got to properly thank me for that. That was when I realized that I was having a Fade Dream. It then said that it had a proposition and I yelled ‘I don’t want to hear it, _demon_!’ and I felt really bad that I had to say that to the creature whose goddess my vallaslin represents. It then said ‘fair enough’ and began to glow and morph. Before everything went black, I saw it had taken the _form_ of Ghilan'nain _herself_! I know it was probably just a demon trying to trick me into thinking I had _actually_ been talking to the Mother of the Halla and the goddess of guides and navigation herself, but it made me feel even _guiltier_!” By the time she had finished, she was practically yelling and on the verge of crying from her rant.

“Wow—I—uh—I have no words,” Cass said in shock.

“It felt so _real_ , Cass!” Mina said, beginning to lose it. “As soon as I have recovered fully, I would like to take a trip down to that camp if possible and see if I can calm and reassure my mind, if that’s okay.”

“That will probably be several months, Inquisitor,” Josie said. “Besides, if you do, in fact, have Postpartum Depression, we won’t want you spending any time away from the babies, which could further increase the severity of it.”

“That’s perfectly alright,” Mina, sighed. “I will just go when everything has settled down and the babies are older.”

 

They went on talking for a while longer and Mina was finally able to hold and breastfeed the babies after a bit. She didn’t feel ashamed at doing it in front of the rest of them, as long as they didn’t see or say anything, or write it in a book for Varric’s case. In the end, it was found that Mina was just stressed from having missed a week of her kids’ lives and having a lot to catch up on. While she did still show a few symptoms of Postpartum Depression from time to time, they were very mild and not worth taking action upon.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about the Fade Dream part, I had most of it written when I realized I had made the "demon" a halla which is what Mina's vallaslin represented the goddess of. I had a major panic attack of excitement when I realized I had created the perfect scenario without realizing it or even meaning to at first! 
> 
> I have watched a lot of the PBS show, "Call the Midwife" and that is how I know a lot about childbirth. I also had to do quite a bit of research regarding what the child does at what age and the same thing for the fetus. Other than that, I just totally guessed.
> 
> Also, I just realized I have never shown you guys a picture of Mina... I will try to get one posted here but if I can't, I have several on my tumblr page of the same username as what it is here.
> 
> Anyways, more coming! I will be defeating Corriphyshit for the first time soon, so I may rant about it on tumblr or something lol.


	4. The Past Comes Back to Bite the Present, Part 1 of 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter is hella long so I had to split it up into six parts! I'll try to post one a day so that I can continue to write and then maybe it won't be as long in between chapters. 
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated! I haven't gotten many so far so I'm kinda debating continuing to post this. For now, however, I will keep posting.
> 
> I know I said this was probably going to be the last chapter, but, even after all six parts, this is NOT the last chapter! *Happy face and cheers!* My mind kinda went all over the place with this so now I have a means to continue!
> 
> So, because it's been so long since last posting, I did a LOT of research and I found out I've been spelling "vhenan" wrong. I had been spelling it "vehnan" so yea... Anyways, I am now ONLY using the DA Wiki for the translations and research. I ask my friend (who should be my proof reader but backed out) some things, but I always double check the lore questions if I can. Only thing I can't verify is when I ask her if something I write is worded in a way that particular character would canonically say it.
> 
> During the time between this chapter and the last chapter, I have defeated Corryohishit and finished the Jaws of Hakkon DLC and most of the Descent DLC. Died on what I think was the final battle. Killed the last two dragons I had left and am now working on finishing any other side quests I have so I will be at a good level for that final battle and Trespasser. I have read a fic that spoiled Trespasser for me (I read for the spoilers) and so I now know what the main plot twists and stuff are for that DLC and have found out that because of at least two of those things, this has to be a major AU. Those of you who know what happens, know what I'm talking about.  
> Also, I have started a female Trevelyan archer named Jessalyn. My friend suggested I try the archer so I can get used to it for when I need to help her out on quests or when killing dragons (she won't do them) or whatever. She also picked out that name, as I was having a hard time finding a good name on the generator she gave me. I haven't played at all since I ran out of room on my laptop for all the screenshots I was taking lol...
> 
> Just to you know, this chapter and all its parts have three different TRIGGER WARNING tags. This one is just Rape/Non-Con, but the other two that will be introduced in the later parts of this chapter are Suicidal Thoughts and Actions and Miscarriages.
> 
> I have also changed the tense in which I am writing this fic. I used to write it in past tense with maybe a little bit of present tense in there accidentally, but now I am writing 100% in present tense (or at least I think that's what it is).
> 
> In this chapter, I used a LOT of Elvish and a little bit of Tevene and Qunlat. Most of this is in the later parts, but here's what's in this part (copied and pasted directly from the DA Wiki):
> 
> Elvish:  
> Vhenan: Heart; often used as a term of endearment. Ma vhenan: My heart; sometimes shortened simply to vhenan, "heart"; a term of endearment.  
> Fenedhis: Meaning officially undefined as of yet; a common curse. (I use it as 'Shit')
> 
> Tevene:  
> Kaffas: "Shit."

“Are you alright, vhenan?” Cullen asks Mina as she holds the now almost two-year-old Nessa close to her chest after a bit of fire had hit her breast, nearly making her fall backwards. Mina had just gotten the triplets to bed and had picked Nessa up amid her protests.

“No,” Mina sighs as she makes Nessa go to bed. “She’s getting _so_ strong, vhenan! I—I can’t _bear_ to think what could happen as she gets stronger!” Mina is on the verge of crying, not only from her words, but also from the pain on the right side of her chest from the impact of the magic.

Noticing this, Cullen closes the gap between them and embraces her in a soothing and loving hug. “Is there anything I can do to help, vhenan?” he asks.

“You can get me some elfroot, vhenan,” Mina sighs as she winced at the pain. “To think I was going to go to the Dales tomorrow,” she mutters as Cullen goes to the bookshelf full of herbs.

“I’m afraid I can’t let that happen now, vhenan,” he replies as he hands her the elfroot he’d gathered. “I’d have a better peace of mind if you stayed here until that burn is healed, vhenan.” He kisses her then. “Speaking of, how bad is it?”

Mina lifts the nightgown off her breast and notices a pretty bad burn on it. “Fenedhis!” she exclaims. “It’s worse than I thought!”

“Maker’s breath!” Cullen exclaims as she shows it to him. “Vhenan, the only times I’ve seen burns as bad as _this_ are on bodies of the _already_ dead!” He lifts her up and carefully places her on the bed. “I’ll be right back, vhenan.” He leaves amid her protests and asks as to where he’s going.

“Commander!” a voice Mina recognizes as Cassandra’s rings out before he can leave. “Is everything alright?”

“Nessa got her and the burn is pretty bad,” he replies. “I’ll be right back.”

Mina then hears the door close followed by Cassandra’s familiar footsteps walking up the stairs.

“I was just coming to see if you needed anything before we left for the Dales in the morning,” Cass says as she gets to the top of the stairs and walks over to Mina. Worry was clearly visible on her face. “But, _clearly_ , we’re going to have to postpone _that_ trip.” She pauses. “Do—Do you mind if I look at it?”

“I—I guess not,” Mina says as she pulls her nightgown down just enough for Cass to be able to see the burn, while not exposing too much. “Cullen said he’s only seen burns this bad on the already dead.” She pauses. “Is—is that your experience as well?”

“I—I’m afraid so,” Cass sighs. “How bad does it hurt?”

“Less so now that I’ve chewed on some elfroot,” Mina replies. “It was pretty close to the pain of _childbirth_ before that!” She lets out a light chuckle as she says this, getting a worried smile from the Seeker.

Just then, they hear the door open and close, followed by two sets of footsteps. Cullen and a healer appear a few moments later. The healer goes straight towards Mina with a bowl of what looks and smells like a burn healing cream.

“I’ll let the others know of the situation and the change of plans,” Cass says as she places a light hand on Mina’s shoulder before getting up and letting the healer get to work. “Andraste give you a speedy recovery, Mina.”

“Thank you, Cass,” Mina replies, returning the smile her words gave the Seeker. “I’ll see you at the War Table meeting in the morning.”

As Cassandra leaves the room and the healer begins applying the burn cream, Cullen can’t help but notice Mina’s wince of pain gradually lessen as more of the cream is applied.

 

About fifteen minutes pass before the healer finished applying the burn healing cream and leaves the room.

“Thank you, vhenan,” Mina says as he gets into the bed next to her. “I’m sorry I yelled at you for leaving without telling me where you were going.”

“Don’t mention it, vhenan,” Cullen replies as she cuddles up to him. He wraps his arms around her, being careful not to touch the bandage that now covers her burn. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“Me too, vhenan,” she says, kissing him. The two fall into a restless sleep, Mina having the third Fade Dream since that first one, the golden halla being the “demon” in all three.

* * *

“Maker, Mina!” Josie exclaims as Mina walks into the War Room the next morning, Cullen right behind her. “You look like you had that Fade Dream again!”

“Is it that obvious?” Mina groans as she squeezes her temple with her left hand. The healer had come in her chambers earlier that morning and reapplied the burn cream and bandages before Mina breastfed the triplets and fed Nessa mashed up apples. Her right side is sore and it hurts to move that arm.

“You’re mood and demeanor is always a bit different after you have those dreams,” Josie replies. “How’s the burn?”

“Healing nicely, thank you,” Mina says. “But I’m quite sore and it hurts to move my right arm now, which is kind of surprising since it only got my breast.”

“It could be the healing process, Mina,” Cass says. “I remember getting a similar, yet less severe, burn as a young Seeker and I couldn’t move my arm for _two days_ without it hurting.”

“Mythal preserve me!” Mina prays. “Allow me to heal quickly so I can get to the Dales and possibly stop these reoccurring Fade Dreams!” She looks up then, realizing by the looks on their faces that she’d said that aloud. “Fenedhis, I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“It’s perfectly alright, Mina,” Josie says with a slight laugh and a reassuring smile. “I’m sure we’ve _all_ said and heard prayers that weren’t meant to be said aloud. It’s not a bad thing!” She lets out another slight laugh then.

“Thank you, Josie,” Mina says. “Shall we discuss what we’re going to do while this burn heals?”

“Certainly,” Josie says. “But first, there’s the matter of training Nessa to control her magic even more. She’s turning two in a month and I’m worried she _herself_ might start having Fade Dreams soon, if she hasn’t already.”

“I’ve taught her how to turn down a demon’s temptations already,” Mina replies. “But I agree. She _does_ need to begin having proper lessons in magic training and control. I was hoping _I_ could give her first lesson, but after what happened last night, I think we need to start _today_ if possible.”

“I agree, vhenan,” Cullen chimes in. He’d been so quiet, his voice slightly startles Mina, but no one noticed. _Thank the Creators!_ Mina thinks to herself.

“I’ll make sure you have a place to safely do it, Mina,” Josie says. “I’ll let you tell whomever you want to give the lesson yourself.”

“Thank you, Josie,” Mina replies.

“You’re very welcome,” she says. “Now, as to what else needs to be done, Cassandra has informed me that something happened that worried her on a recent trip to Val Royeaux. Cass? Would you like to tell Mina what happened?”

“Yes, thank you,” Cass sighs. “I was meeting up with an old friend in Val Royeaux and I saw her fidgeting as we ate. I asked her what was wrong and she said she saw a man who had the _audacity_ to attack her the week before. Had she not been a mage, she wouldn’t have been able to fend him off before he did anything. She ran off after it happened and couldn’t find him to bring him into custody since. She pointed him out to me and—and--” her voice began to crack, “--and I wanted to kill the man right then and there! Had I had the means to, I _certainly_ would have! My friend told me that she had no _proof_ he did what he did, but she wanted to see him put to justice.”

“What _did_ you do?” Mina asks, her words full of curious worry. “If not _kill_ him on _sight_?”

“You’re going to hate me for this,” she replies.

“I kind of doubt that, honestly,” Mina says with a slight giggle in her words. “Go ahead.”

Sighing, Cass continues her account of what happened, “I brought them both here.”

“And you didn’t tell me sooner?” Mina raises her eyebrows.

“My friend wasn’t ready for you to know until yesterday,” Cass says, “and I had to respect her choice since it concerned her own well-being.”

“Where are they right now?” Mina asks. “Are they willing to tell me their first-hand accounts?”

“My friend was still sleeping when I went to check up on her this morning, and, knowing her, she probably still is. She is ready to personally give you her testimony. As for the man who supposedly did this to her, he came willingly until he saw her. I had to bind his hands and take him prisoner, in front many nobles too. I _hated_ making a scene, but it was necessary.” Her voice was noticeably shaking now.

“Thank you, Cassandra,” Mina says calmly as she puts a reassuring hand on the Seeker’s shoulder. “I know this must be hard for you and, not to mention, your friend. I don’t want to wake her up _just_ to get her testimony, so when she _does_ wake up and has had time to prepare herself for a long conversation about this in whatever way she needs to, please don’t hesitate to find me and let me know.”

“I will,” Cass says. “Thank you for being so understanding in this matter.”

Mina then remembers why she never lets things like this go. “None of you know this, but,” Mina sighs, “I—I was raped as a child and so now whenever I see a woman who has been abused, raped, almost raped, or _anything_ of the sort, I _immediately_ want to get to the bottom of it and bring forth _justice_.” She looks at the floor and fidgets with her hands as she says this. “I—I actually have never told _anyone_ about this before. I was _so_ young and the man had said it was ‘normal’ so I kept it quiet, putting it in the back of my mind for what I thought would be eternity.” She wipes away the tears that have begun to stream out of her eyes.

The whole room goes dead silent for a good three seconds as the rest of them process what they’d just heard. Mina goes to the chair and sits down so that she doesn’t fall down in her emotions. Cullen immediately follows her, crouching down as she sits down and holds her hand in a loving and reassuring way.

“Maker, I had no idea!” he says finally. “I—thank you for telling us, vhenan.”

“M—may I ask how old you were when this happened?” Josie asks in a reluctant sigh.

“I was ten,” Mina sighs. “I hadn’t even bled yet and my magic had _just_ manifested.”

“Holy shit!” Josie exclaims, causing everyone to look at her in a bit of shock. They’ve _never_ heard the Ambassador even use a _gateway_ swear, so that is a _big_ step for her.

“Someone make a note,” Mina says laughing through the tears, “our Ambassador’s first _ever_ known swear was ‘holy shit’!”

“Forgive me,” Josie says as her cheeks redden with embarrassment. “It’s just… you were so _young_! I’ve _never_ heard about _anyone_ being raped at _such_ a young age! It—it’s _monstrous_!”

 

They go on talking for a while longer, about Cassandra’s friend and her background, about Mina’s harsh childhood, and about what they are going to do while Mina’s burn heals. Finally, they go their separate ways for the day and Mina gets to work on getting Nessa’s first magic lessons set up and ponders how she’s going to talk to Cassandra’s friend and her attacker.

 

“Mama!” Nessa exclaims as she finally hits the practice dummy with a shot of ice from her staff. “Madic!”

“Great job, Nessa!” Mina replies at her excitement. “Do it again!”

Nessa nods to her mother and returns her focus to the practice dummies. For an almost-two-year-old, she’s surprisingly well focused. Her next shot, however, ends up being a combination of ice and lightning. Mina can only guess that the lightning had come from her other hand.

“That’s why you must _always_ have _two_ hands on your staff, Nessa!” Mina calls to her.

“Sowee Mama,” Nessa says.

“It’s alright, Ness,” Mina replies. “That’s why we’re doing this: so you can learn these things.”

Nessa continues training for a few more minutes before she begins to get tired and Mina stops the lessons for the day. Mina carries Nessa up to her chambers where Cullen is waiting with the triplets. Mina briefs him on how the first lessons went before leaving again to go talk to Cassandra and her friend, Elizabeth.

 

“My Lady Inquisitor!” Elizabeth says, bowing as Mina enters the room Cass had set up for them. “I’m _so sorry_ to have to drag you into this mess!”

“Oh, please, ‘Mina’ is fine,” she replies with a smile. “So long as I may call you ‘Elizabeth’. Besides, you have _no_ idea _how_ many times I’ve had to set _bastards_ like _him_ straight! I will _never_ turn down an opportunity to do it again!”

“Wow, I—uh—I never expected the Inquisitor to be so—uh—how do I put it? _Friendly_?”

“I’m surprised Cass didn’t tell you,” Mina laughs.

“She just said you’re a force to be reckoned with,” Elizabeth replies.

“Pft! Well, I can’t argue with _that_!” Mina rolls her eyes. “Elizabeth, listen,” Mina’s voice grows serious as she sits down in the chair across from the other mage. “I know opening up to a stranger like this is difficult. I will not force _anything_ upon you if you do not wish to tell me. I want you to feel safe and comfortable _wherever_ you go. If you want to stop, _or_ if you don’t want to tell me a particular detail, don’t hesitate to let me know! Please, take all the time you need to tell me what happened, if you choose to do so. If we need to break this up into multiple meetings, that’s perfectly fine! I will be here if and when you need me. Whatever is said in here will stay in here, unless otherwise explicitly specified. I won’t tell _anyone_ _anything_ you say, not even Cassandra.”

“Thank you, Inq—I mean, Mina. M—May I ask how much Sandra told you?”

Mina tells her what Cass had told her. Elizabeth seems slightly disturbed at Mina’s words.

“What’s wrong?” Mina asks. “Is something incorrect in what Cass told me?”

“Only because _I_ told her incorrectly,” Elizabeth sighs. “I hated lying to a friend like that but I was _scared_. I’d _never_ been attacked like that before and we were in _public_ when I told her! I wasn’t about to tell her he had somehow suppressed my magic and _raped_ me! And I never got the chance to tell her the truth afterwards! I feel so bad!”

Suddenly, the door opens and Josie comes rushing in.

“Mina!” she exclaims. “I’m so sorry to interrupt, but Nessa can’t be found!”

“ _What_?” Mina exclaims as she shoots out of her seat. “I left her with Cullen! What do you mean she can’t be found?”

“He apparently took a nap with her in his arms and, when he awoke, she _and_ her staff were nowhere to be found! We’ve looked _everywhere_ but we still can’t find her! Just about everyone in Skyhold knows now and are actively searching for her.”

“Fenedhis, Josie!” Mina exclaims. “How long has she been known to be missing?”

“About fifteen minutes.”

“ _Fifteen_ minutes?” Mina yells. “My daughter has been missing for more than fifteen minutes and I’m _just_ now hearing about it?” She turns to Elizabeth. “Elizabeth, I’m so sorry. I need to take care of this.”

“I’ll help you search, Mina,” she replies as she stands up. “I couldn’t, in good conscious, stay here while your daughter is missing.”

“Thank you, Elizabeth,” Mina says. “Let’s go. I have a few ideas, but I need to grab my staff from my chambers first. If you have one, I would recommend you getting it as well.”

Elizabeth goes behind the chair she’d been sitting in and grabs the staff she’d leaned against it. “Lead the way.”

“Mina, you’re hurt,” Josie says. “You shouldn’t fight if you want--”

“I don’t care what I _should_ and _shouldn’t_ do, Josie!” Mina yells back. “I’m going to go look for my _daughter_ and that’s that!”

 

They look everywhere for Nessa. By the time they find her, it’s nearly dark and Nessa is almost a mile away from Skyhold.

“Nessa!” Mina exclaims as she finds her daughter curled up in a ball, whimpering. “Don’t you _ever_ scare all of Skyhold like that again! You had us all _worried_ half to death!” Her words are in an angry tone, but she’s clearly relieved that her daughter is safe. “What got _into_ you, Nessa? _Why_ did you run off?”

“Sowee, Mama,” Nessa says through her tears. “Madic _fun_.”

“Magic can also _hurt_ and _kill_ people and animals, Nessa! You can’t just use magic because it’s _fun_! You have to be careful! What if you had encountered _enemies_ , or even been hurt or killed and we couldn’t find you? Do you have _any_ idea how much _danger_ you were in? When we get back to Skyhold, you are going _straight_ to bed and will _not_ be allowed to leave your room until either I, or your dad, come get you for tomorrow’s lessons! Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Mama,” Nessa sighs.

 

When they get back to Skyhold, everyone is relieved that Nessa is safe. However, Mina is still very angry, not just with Nessa, but also with the guardsmen who should have seen her leave Skyhold and put a stop to it.

“We never saw her, Your Worship,” one of them says for the rest of the group. They’re in Cullen’s old office and had gathered all of the guardsmen who’d been on duty at the time Nessa escaped.

“How can you _not_ see an almost two-year-old mage with a staff when she can’t even _stealth_?” Mina yells at them.

“I don’t know, Your Worship,” another one says. “What I _do_ know, if I may be so bold, is that Lady Nessa somehow slipped away without _anyone_ noticing and that has to mean _something_.”

“I know that, Sergeant!” Mina yells before turning to Cullen, who is standing next to her. “I want a _full_ daily report from _each_ and _every_ member of the Inquisition forces _on my desk_ by _tomorrow morning_! I don’t care if you have to _wake_ some people _up_ to get them to do it! This is our _daughter_ we are talking about!”

“Inquisitor,” Cullen replies, giving a salute before turning to the soldiers. “You heard the Inquisitor! Get to writing!”

They all salute and some give a “Yes, Ser” or a “Commander” or the like before leaving to get to work.

“Mina,” Cullen sighs as the soldiers leave. “I—I’m sorry I took a nap this afternoon.”

“Cullen,” Mina replies with a reassuring smile. “It wasn’t your fault! I don’t want you to _ever_ think that it was! Even if you could _help_ falling asleep! I will _never_ blame you even an _ounce_ for this!”

“Inquisitor, Commander!” A voice exclaims as he opens the door. “I humbly beg for your forgiveness, and for your mercy!” He gets on his knees and bows to them.

“And _why_ is _that_?” Mina asks.

“I—I was the one who let Lady Nessa escape,” the soldier stutters.

“ _What_?” Cullen and Mina both exclaim.

“I—I didn’t recognize her until I heard she was missing. I thought she was Dagna or another dwarf, so I just let her slip away. She was the most _stealthy_ someone could be without _actually_ having stealth. I don’t know how an almost two-year-old could be _that_ skilled, but she was! Please! I didn’t mean to cause such a fuss! I will do _anything_ to earn your trust back! I—I should have checked! I—I am _so_ sorry!” He’s basically in tears by the time he finishes.

“She’s a mage, Soldier!” Mina yells. “You should know that dwarves can’t be mages! Did you _not_ see her staff?”

“I didn’t see anything, Your Worship,” the man says. “She must’ve had it slightly hidden or something!”

“Rise, Soldier!” Mina says in an authoritative voice.

“Inquisitor,” the man says as he gets up, not wanting to look at Mina and Cullen.

“I admire your boldness, Soldier,” Mina says. “Not many people will confess directly to the mother of the child they let go missing, not to mention one who also happens to be a mage _and_ the leader of an Inquisition! You are hereby confined to isolation, for your own safety, and sentenced to serve Nessa in _any_ way she, the Commander, or I see fit until further notice!”

“Yes, Inquisitor,” he says. “Thank you for your mercy, Inquisitor.”

“That’s not all, _Soldier_!” Mina says sternly as she takes a step towards him. She gets in his face and places a barrier that Cullen knows is the barrier she uses when she’s about to threaten but not kill someone with her magic, so he backs up to let her do what she’s about to do. “If you _ever_ make a mistake like that again, I will consider it treason, which is punishable by _death_!” Her magic flows around the man, who looks terrified. One bit of magic comes around and places him in a chokehold. “Do I make myself clear?” All the man can do is nod and, once he does, all the magic subsides except for one little bit which Mina uses to slap the man in the face. When he lets out a surprised yelp of pain, Mina just gives him a look that makes him become a bit more frightened of her. “That will be the only physical punishment you get for now,” she says as the rest of her magic subsides. “But know this: you walk a _very_ thin line, Soldier! One mistake and you are out of here! Again, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Inquisitor,” the man says in a shaky voice.

“Commander,” Mina says as she turns to Cullen. “I leave you to make sure he gets to isolation safely, _and_ that the reports are all being written. I have a few things I need to take care of before I can go to bed so don’t worry too much if I’m not in our chambers when you arrive later tonight.”

“Understood, Inquisitor,” he says before she leaves.

 

“Inquisitor!” Elizabeth says as Mina enters the room that she’s staying in. “Had I known you’d be coming tonight, I would’ve made it a little more presentable!”

“Don’t worry about it, Elizabeth,” Mina replies. “I just wanted to thank you for helping me find Nessa earlier. I know you probably don’t feel like continuing our conversation tonight, so we can resume it tomorrow if you’d like.”

“That sounds perfect, Inquisitor. Thank you.” She’s obviously tired and stressed. “May I ask you something, Inquisitor?”

“As long as you promise to try to stop calling me ‘Inquisitor’,” Mina replies.

“Sorry—Mina,” She says, slightly embarrassed. “I promise I will try.”

“Then what is it you wanted to ask me?”

“I was wondering if I might be allowed to watch one of Lady Nessa’s magic lessons sometime. She seems _really_ experienced for her age and I’d like to observe her in action sometime, if that’s okay.”

“Of _course_ it’s okay, Elizabeth!” Mina says a bit shocked. “I can even come get you before we start tomorrow’s lesson, if you’d like. Then we can continue our conversation afterwards. What do you think?”

“Sounds good. Thank you.”

“I’ll see you in the morning then,” Mina says. “Is there anything else before I let you get some rest?”

“Not that I know of. Thank you. See you in the morning.”

With that, Mina leaves and heads towards Josephine’s study, where she hopes the Ambassador still is.

 

“Inquisitor!” Josie says as Mina enters the room. “Cullen told me about the Soldier’s confession. How are you holding up? And how’s the burn?”

“Just fine, thank you.” Mina replies. “I wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier. I don’t know why my motherly instinct made me yell at one of my _closest_ friends and Advisors. You were just trying to warn me not to overdo it.”

“Oh, Mina, don’t worry about it,” Josie replies. “You were just worried for your daughter’s safety and I don’t blame you.”

“There’s something else, Josie,” Mina sighs. “I have a bad feeling that Nessa’s magic might have given her the idea to run off. When I found her, she said magic was _fun_ and so I had to tell her that magic has many responsibilities that come with it. She seems so _smart_ for her age and that really worries me.”

“I agree. Something does seem off in her intelligence. She also seemed a lot more focused than most kids her age during her magic lessons this morning.”

“I didn’t realize you were watching that, Josie,” Mina says in a bit of shock.

“I passed by a few times and couldn’t help but watch a little bit. I hope that’s alright.”

“Josie!” Mina exclaims. “Why _wouldn’t_ it be alright?”

“I just didn’t want to seem like I was prying into your private life more than I should.”

“Josie, you will _never_ pry into my private life more than you should! _You_ , along with only _two_ others, now know my _deepest_ , _darkest_ secret! _Nothing_ can be more private than _that_! Not even teasing me and Cullen about our love life can surpass that!”

A small smile escapes past Josie’s resolve. “I suppose you’re right. Forgive me.”

“Don’t mention it. Is there anything else for tonight?”

“Not for tonight. I’ll see you at the War Table meeting in the morning, then?”

“Wouldn’t miss it!” Mina says standing up with a yawn. “Good night, Josie.”

“Good night, Mina.”

With that, Mina leaves Josie to her work and finally goes to her chambers to relieve Dorian, Varric, and Bull from watching the kids.

 

“Thank you, everyone,” Mina says as she entered the room. “I’m sorry I took so long.”

“Don’t worry about it, Boss,” Bull says. “The triplets were surprisingly quiet for eight-month-olds. We checked on them several times and every time they were fine.”

“How’s Nessa doing?” Mina asks Dorian.

“I’d like to speak to you and your dashing Commander about that in private, if possible,” Dorian says.

“Well, I don’t know when the _Commander_ will be done with his work for the day, but _I_ can most certainly agree to that, Dorian.”

“We’ll let the two of you talk for a bit,” Varric says. “And I’ll let Curly know the situation.”

“Thanks, Varric,” Mina says as he and Bull make their way to the stairs. “Good night.”

The two of them say good night in their own way before heading down the stairs.

“ _Kaffas_ , Mina,” Dorian says as he sees the worried look on her face. “Don’t worry about Nessa! She’s _fine_! She’s just mad at you at the moment.”

“Why would she be _mad_ at me?”

“She thinks you’re mad at _her_! She doesn’t like that you yelled at her when you found her earlier.”

“Of _course_ I’m mad at her, Dorian!” Mina says. “She ran off in such a stealthy way, I am surprised she doesn’t _actually_ _have_ stealth! We couldn’t find her for _hours_ and when I _did_ find her, she was curled up in a ball and _crying_! I yelled at her to let her know how _worried_ I was about her _safety_! I can’t just ignore the fact that this could happen again if we aren’t _careful_!”

“Which is why I wanted to talk to you and Cullen in private,” Dorian says. “I hated doing this, but I had to put a sleeping spell on her, lest she would have burnt the whole _fortress_ down! It should give you nine hours of peace and quiet.”

“Fenedhis!” Mina exclaims. “We need to get gloves made, just in case.”

“I disagree,” Dorian says. “I know her magic is extraordinarily advanced for her age, but she’s just upset. I wholeheartedly believe she really wants to learn how to control her powers. She looks up to you, Mina. I think she just wanted to feel more like you when you go out on missions. Yes, I know you haven’t gone out since before she was six months old, but I think Varric has told her stories of your travels.”

“Oh, I’m going to have to talk to him about that,” Mina sighs.

They go on talking for a while and fill Cullen in when he arrives a bit later. Finally, Dorian takes his leave, and Mina and Cullen fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

“Great job, Nessa!” Mina calls out to her as she hits her target for the tenth consecutive time with a shot of ice magic. “Keep going!”

“She’s a _natural_ at this, Mina,” Elizabeth says with wide eyes.

“I just wish I didn’t have to punish her for what she did yesterday,” Mina replies with a sigh.

“It’s a part of the learning process, Mina. Maker, I can’t tell you _how_ many times _I_ had to be confined to my chambers as a child for the things I did. I did learn a lot from it though.”

“You don’t strike me as much of a troublemaker, Elizabeth,” Mina says with a surprised laugh.

“That’s because the solitary confinement _worked_!”

They go on for about another hour. Mina occasionally gives Nessa tips as she practices, before Mina stops the lessons for the day.

“I’ll meet you in the room we were in yesterday in a few minutes,” Mina says to Elizabeth as Nessa slightly squirms in her arms. “That alright?”

“Of course,” Elizabeth replies. “See you then.”

With that, they part ways and Mina takes Nessa back to her room where Dorian is waiting to watch her. After dropping Nessa off and saying hello to the triplets, Mina makes her way to the room where Elizabeth is waiting.

 

“Thank you again for letting me watch Lady Nessa’s magic lessons this morning, Mina,” Elizabeth says as Mina walks into the room and shuts the door behind her. “It was very—um— _enlightening_.”

“You’re welcome to join us as _much_ as you would like, Elizabeth!” Mina says with a smile. “Just let me know and I can come get you before we start.”

“Thank you,” Elizabeth replies. “I will most certainly have to take you up on that. For now, however, I’d like to get this over with.”

Nodding, Mina continues from where they left off the day before: “Yesterday, you said that you felt bad for not telling Cassandra the whole truth.”

“And I still do!”

“Don’t!” Mina replies. “I would have done the same thing. Creators, I _did_ do the same thing, but even _worse_!” She pauses. “But that’s a story for another time.”

“I will make the same promise you made me yesterday: I won’t _force_ you to tell me _anything_ , and anything you _do_ tell me will stay in this room. That being said, I can’t deny that _does_ peak my curiosity.”

“As it should,” Mina sighs. “I was raped as a ten-year-old and never told _anyone_ until yesterday. The man had said it was ‘normal’ so I just kept it quiet. When Cassandra thanked me for being so understanding in _this_ matter, I told her, Ambassador Montilyet, and my husband, Commander Cullen what I just told you and that whenever I see a woman who has been abused, raped, almost raped, or _anything_ of the sort, I _immediately_ want to investigate and bring forth _justice_.”

“Wow. I—uh—I can’t blame you.” Elizabeth says with a shocked look on her face. “I suppose you want details as to what happened to me…” She sighs.

“Only if you’re comfortable in telling me,” Mina replies.

“As Sandra told you, I’m a wandering loner mage. I don’t hunker down in one place for very long and I very rarely travel with anyone.” She sighs before continuing. “I was walking toward the place where I was going to make camp for the night when he ambushed me. He somehow suppressed my magic as he pinned me down. I screamed, hoping someone was nearby and could help me out of the predicament. No one came.” Her voice begins to crack and shake as tears start streaming down her face, which she wipes away with her handkerchief. “He proceeded to rape me. He told me he wasn’t going to stop until we both had an orgasm at the same time. I kept trying to get him off me, but he was too strong. I was still violently resisting when it happened. He didn’t stop there, however. He continued raping me for three whole hours. I was resisting through it all, and when he finally stopped, he said my magic and strength wouldn’t return for another hour and he was right. I had to lay there— _very_ vulnerable to _anything_ that could have happened upon me—as he made his getaway. Once my strength and magic returned, I immediately began to head for Val Royeaux to contact Sandra. I didn’t stop to rest until I got there, five hours later. When Sandra met up with me a week later, the _last_ thing I expected was to see him. I was _so_ thankful when Sandra took him into custody and asked me to come back here with her. I—I honestly _never_ want to be a loner mage _again_!” She begins to cry even more.

“Elizabeth, look at me,” Mina says after a few moments, a kind and reassuring look on her face. Elizabeth complies. “You are _more_ than welcome to stay here at Skyhold for as _long_ as you like! In fact, I _insist_ on it! Nessa actually seems to like you and I can assure you the upmost security and a good living wage if you stay here.”

“I—thank you, Inquisitor,” Elizabeth stutters, using Mina’s title only because she felt like she was talking to the Inquisitor and not Mina at that moment. “I would like that very much.” She pauses, a small frown beginning to appear on her face. “I—I just don’t think I can accept your offer without making sure it’s okay with Sandra first.”

“And I’m sure she will be,” Mina replies. “I’ll go with you as soon as we’re done here to ask her if you’d like.”

“That would be great, thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Elizabeth.” Mina replies. “There are just a few more things I’d like to ask you before I have enough information to interrogate him later. If you have any questions for me, or if you want to tell me anything else, I will give you time to express that before we leave here today. Alright?”

“Alright,” Elizabeth replies with a nod. “Go ahead.”

“If it were up to you, what sentence would you give him?”

“Well, like Sandra, I would have killed him in Val Royeaux had I the means and guts to. I honestly don’t trust him enough to exile him. He needs to rot in a cell, if not die a _painful_ death.”

“Alright, and is there anything you would like me to tell Cassandra or would you rather I save it for you to tell her, if at all?”

“I think anything she hears about this needs to come from me, if possible.”

“Certainly. However, anything you _do_ want to tell her, I’d do so _sooner_ rather than _later_. Knowing how fast word spreads around here, there’s a chance that, if this gets out, she could know within an hour.”

“Thank you for that warning, Inquisitor. Is there anything else?”

“Yes, there is one last thing. I just want you to know that, no matter _what_ happens, I’m here for you! If you ever need _anything_ , don’t hesitate to come find me! I will _always_ have your back! So will Cassandra, for that matter!”

“Thank you, Inquisitor. I really appreciate everything you and Sandra are doing for me. I do have one request, however.”

“Name it.”

“May I hug you?”

Mina is caught off guard by this. She didn’t expect Elizabeth would even want to _touch_ her, let alone _hug_ her. “Of course!” She says, standing up with Elizabeth before pulling her into a tight and reassuring hug.

“Well, I guess we’d better get going,” Elizabeth says after they pull apart. “Unless you have anything else.”

“Not at all! Let’s go!”

 

“Is everything alright, Mina?” Cassandra asks as Mina and Elizabeth approach her.

“Perfectly!” Mina replies. “Elizabeth just wanted to ask you something.”

Elizabeth stops beside Mina and slightly sighs. “The Inquisitor has invited—no, _insisted_ —that I stay here at Skyhold and I told her that I just couldn’t accept her offer without making sure you’d be okay with it first.”

Cassandra has a somewhat shocked look on her face. “Of _course_ I’m okay with it, Liz!” She says. “Just don’t cause any trouble.”

“ _When_ , in recent years, have I done _that_?”

“I—uh—you’re right,” Cass sighs.

“Sandra,” Elizabeth says with a sigh. “I need to tell you something privately.” She gives Mina a knowing look.

“I’ll leave the two of you to it,” Mina says, turning to leave.

“Thank you again, Inquisitor,” Cass says.

“Don’t mention it, Seeker,” Mina replies. With that, they go their separate ways.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'd appreciate comments, kudos, and bookmarks. I will try to post the next part of this chapter tomorrow. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! If you want to ask me on my Tumblr, my username is "rileysfs". Maker and Creators guide you all!


	5. The Past Comes Back to Bite the Present, Part 2 of 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the person who gave me my 2nd kudos! As always, comments, bookmarks, and kudos are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> Here's part 2 of 6 of this chapter. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Same as last chapter--just the mention, and some details of Rape/Non-Con. The Suicidal Thoughts and Miscarriages are in the later parts.
> 
> When I was writing this chapter, I realized several things. One of them was that Varric never gave Mina a nickname (well, he normally would've but it slipped my mind to do that lol), so I fixed that in this part.
> 
> This is the part of the chapter with a lot of Elvish. All of which have been taken directly from the DA Wiki. Here's the translations:
> 
> Elvish:  
> Vhenan: Heart; often used as a term of endearment. Ma vhenan: My heart; sometimes shortened simply to vhenan, "heart"; a term of endearment.  
> Da'len: Little child; little one.  
> Fenedhis: Meaning officially undefined as of yet; a common curse. (I use it as "shit")  
> Hanal'ghilan: Elven name for the mythical golden halla said by the Dalish to appear during times of great need; the pathfinder.  
> Ma halani: Help me.  
> Lasa ghilan: Grant/give guidance.  
> Lathbora viran: Roughly translated as "the path to a place of lost love," a longing for a thing one can never really know. (I honestly don't remember why I used this phrase, but I think it was somewhere along the lines of Mina just wanting to get to the camp which is peaceful and where she felt loved by all the halla there.)  
> Tarasyl'an Te'las: The place where the sky was held back; Ancient Elven name for Skyhold.  
> Elvhen: Elven name for their own race; our people.  
> Mala suledin nadas: Now you must endure. (This is in there as a bit of Mina's sarcasm and wit.)  
> Falon: Friend.  
> Sulevin: Purpose.  
> Ma harel, da’len: You lie, child.  
> Ma nuvenin: As you say.  
> Ir tel'him: I'm me again.  
> Ma melava halani: You helped me.  
> Ma serannas: My thanks./Thank you.  
> Ir abelas: I am sorry.
> 
> Tevene:  
> Kaffas: "Shit."

The next month goes by really quickly. Mina talks to Elizabeth’s attacker and he _actually_ confesses. He even tells her how he suppressed Elizabeth’s magic and strength. Mina sentences him to rot in a cell for the rest of his life. As for Elizabeth, she tells Cassandra the truth and Cassandra is surprisingly understanding in the matter. Josie prepares for a small gathering to celebrate Nessa’s second birthday. Nessa, herself, makes a lot of progress in her magic training and control. Elizabeth even begins to give some magic tips of her own on several occasions. Mina’s burn is almost completely healed and she is cleared to travel to the Dales.

 

“Where’s my birthday girl?” Mina says in a slight teasing voice as she enters Nessa’s room.

“Mama!” Nessa exclaims as she excitedly gets out of bed and hugs her mother.

“My, you’re energetic this morning! Let’s get you dressed. I have something waiting for you in the Throne Room.”

“Me?” Nessa asks.

“Yes, for you!” Mina replies in a high-pitched teasing voice as she tickles Nessa’s belly, causing her to giggle.

Mina gets Nessa dressed and brings her out to the Throne Room, where Mina’s entire inner circle, Elizabeth, and the nine-month-old triplets are waiting to surprise Nessa.

Nessa seems really happy at the surprise. _Not as happy as she’ll be once I tell her she’s going with me to the_ Dales _in two days!_ Mina thinks to herself.

Everyone gives Nessa the gifts they had gotten or made for her. Cullen gives her a travel pack, similar to the one Mina uses. Dorian gives her a new and more powerful staff that will still shoot ice magic. Varric gives her a children’s book he wrote for her. Josie gives her a set of light armor, some travel clothes, and some new clothes for when she’s at Skyhold. Dagna and Harritt give her some accessories and amulets. They are all very nice gifts and Nessa seems really happy. Finally, it’s Mina’s turn to give Nessa the news.

“Nessa, darling,” Mina says as she crouches down to her daughter’s level.

“Yes, Mama?” Nessa replies as she looks at her mother with curiosity.

“How would you like to travel with me, Varric, Dorian, and Cassandra to the Dales in two days? Would you like to see where a lot of your Mama’s family came from?” _Albeit, it’s family that’s long,_ looong _gone,_ Mina thinks to herself.

Nessa gets wide eyed with excitement. She starts jumping up and down before running over to Mina and hugging her, knocking her to the floor with an “oof” from the both of them. This causes the rest of the group to let out a slight giggle.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” Mina says with a laugh of her own. Nessa just nods before hugging her mother again.

Cullen helps Mina up off the floor after a bit, as Josie leads the rest of the group towards a table with refreshments and cake. They celebrate for a few more hours before Mina tells Nessa it’s time to train in her new armor and travel clothes so she can get used to the weight of them, as well as the greater strength of her new staff.

 

“Great job, Nessa!” Mina says as her daughter perfects the spell that she’s been practicing. “Are you ready to try riding a horse?”

Nessa smiles at her mom and nods. Mina takes her to the stables, picks a beautiful mare and a child’s saddle, and leads them to the riding grounds. Once there, Mina teaches Nessa the basics of horseback riding before lifting her up onto the saddle of the horse.

“Remember, Nessa,” Mina says, “keep yourself balanced on the saddle.”

Nodding, Nessa tries to rebalance herself, but accidently kicks the horse in the process, causing it to begin to go forward, but Mina stops it. Nessa looks scared after that.

“It’s okay, Nessa,” Mina reassures her. “That’s how you tell the horse to move.”

Mina continues to teach Nessa some more things about horse riding as she has her begin to slowly move forward. She makes sure Nessa has the hang of things before giving her full control of the reins. Nessa is nervous at first, but once Mina reassures her, she lets the horse move forward, slowly at first, and then into a steady trot. Mina lets Nessa do this for about an hour before she calls it a day.

 

“Daddy!” Nessa exclaims as she and Mina lead the horse to the entrance of the riding grounds where Cullen had been watching them. “Me wide _horsey_!”

“I saw!” Cullen says in his father voice. “At _that_ rate, you could easily beat your mother in a race within a month!” He looks at Mina with a playful wink.

“Don’t give her any ideas,” Mina groans with a roll of her eyes.

The three of them walk the horse back to the stables before they go back to Mina’s chambers to change back into casual clothes and continue with the day’s activities.

* * *

“Nessa is becoming _quite_ the experienced rider, Mina,” Josie says towards the end of the War Table meeting the morning Mina is set to depart for the Dales. “Not to mention her magic use is getting _quite_ good. I remember seeing _yours_ at that level.”

“I _know_!” Mina says in agreement. “I won’t be surprised if she passes _me_ up sometime soon!”

“Don’t cut yourself short, vhenan,” Cullen laughs. “You are _much_ stronger, and _much_ more of a better rider than you think!”

“That’s sweet of you, Cullen,” Mina replies with a grin and a very slight laugh of her own. “But we _both_ know how fast Nessa is getting as good as she is. _You_ were the one who put the idea in her head to begin challenging me to _horse_ _races_!”

“Waaait…” Cass says with a slight incredulous laugh of amusement. “The Commander did _whaaat_?”

“Nessa did _so_ well the first day of horseback riding lessons that Cullen told her at the rate she was going, she would be able to beat me in a race within a _month_! Now, she won’t stop asking me to race her!” Mina is practically laughing by the time she finishes.

“And _has_ she beaten you yet?” Cassandra asks, clearly amused as she crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow at Mina.

“She’s gotten close several times,” Cullen cuts in with a chuckle.

“I nearly let her win once,” Mina laughs. “But the face of utter _shock_ and _disbelief_ she gave me when I _actually_ beat her was _well_ worth it.”

“She nearly threw a _tantrum_ after that, vhenan,” Cullen says with an exaggerated laugh.

“But she _didn’t_!” Mina shoots back.

“You’ll be gone for at _least_ a month, Mina,” Josie says after a bit more laughing. “I’d like to see the two of you race when you get back.”

“So would I, in all honesty,” Cassandra adds with an amused shrug.

“You’re going with us, Cass,” Mina says with a slight chuckle. “You’ll probably see us race _several_ times while we’re gone!”

“I doubt it will be _anything_ like what you’ve been doing the past couple of days,” the Seeker replies with a smirk.

“True enough.”

“Shall we?” Cassandra asks. “I believe everyone else is almost, if not ready to depart.”

“Yes,” Mina replies with a nod. “I just need to say good-bye to the triplets and then I’ll be ready to go.”

They enter the Throne Room to see Bull, Krem, and Dagna each holding one of the triplets. Mina says her good-byes to them before heading out towards the stables where the rest of her travel companions, including Nessa are waiting.

“I’ll see you in little over a month, vhenan,” Cullen says as she turns to give him a kiss. “Maker protect you and Nessa.” He then turns to Nessa, says his good-byes to her, and helps her onto her horse.

The group takes their leave, Mina, Nessa, Dorian, Varric, and Cass in the front of the convoy. Nessa almost immediately challenges all four of them to a horse race.

“ _Nessa_!” Mina exclaims. “We _just_ left, da’len! Please don’t challenge anyone to a horse race _just_ yet!”

“Sowee Mama,” Nessa says.

“Aww, come on, Flashy!” Varric pouts. “Let the kid have some fun!”

“I’m not saying she can’t have _fun_ , Varric!” Mina scoffs. “I’m just saying she shouldn’t pester people into a horse race when we just left and need to make some progress!”

“Daddy say me beat Mama in horsey wace in month!” Nessa says with excitement.

“Ooh, now _that_ I’d like to see!” Varric teases.

“Ugh,” Cassandra groans. “I’m sure we’ll _all_ get to see that, maybe even be a _part_ of it one day.”

“Why mad?” Nessa asks the Seeker. This gets giggles from the rest of the group.

“I’m not mad, Nessa,” Cass replies with a slight smile as her cheeks redden ever so slightly. “This is just how I act when a certain dwarf gets on my nerves.” She shoots a warning glare at Varric who just laughs her off.

They go on for hours, Nessa keeps the conversation going through most of it. By the time they get to the camp they’d decided to stay in for the night, Nessa is already asleep in Mina’s arms.

“Cass,” Mina whispers once the Seeker is off her horse. “I’m going to need help getting Nessa down while trying to not wake her.”

“Done,” Cass nods before slowly and gently sliding her hands between Mina and her daughter and lifting Nessa off the horse in a graceful movement that Mina _never_ expected from the Seeker. She brings the sleeping child to her chest as Mina gets off her horse and hands the reins to a servant. Cass walks with Mina to the tent the three of them were assigned to sleep in and very carefully places Nessa on the small cot that had been placed for the child.

“Thank you, Cass,” Mina says after they exit the tent. “I must say I’m slightly surprised at how graceful that was.”

“I’ve had a _lot_ of practice with Ari,” the Seeker shrugs. “Poor thing falls asleep in my lap _quite_ often.”

They go on talking for a few minutes before Mina retires to the tent and falls into a restless sleep.

* * *

“Mina, wake up!” Cass says as she shakes Mina.

“Huh?” Mina says as she wakes up with a start, breathing frantically. “Oh, it’s you!” She breathes a sigh of relief. “What is it?”

“You were yelling in your sleep,” the Seeker replies in a calm voice, yet her face clearly shows her worry. “You woke Nessa up, who, in turn, woke _me_ up.”

“What time is it?” Mina asks.

“Just about time to get up anyway,” Cass replies. “Nessa is already out training with Dorian. You gave her _quite_ the scare. I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you’re alright. I know _I_ am.”

“Thank you, Cass,” Mina replies, getting up and beginning to change into her travel clothes and armor. “I was having a nightmare, which I rarely have these days. Whenever I do, however, I yell, and sometimes even spew _magic_ in my sleep. Cullen has had to wake me up from _several_ of these.”

“Knowing the Commander, I’m surprised he didn’t get more _wary_ of you after that,” the Seeker replies as she turns around to give Mina some privacy.

“He did at first, but once he realized I was sleeping and couldn’t help it, he proceeded to wake me up.”

“Well, I’m just glad you didn’t spew magic _this_ time.”

“So am I,” Mina says as she finishes getting her armor on and notices the posture of embarrassment in the Seeker. “You can look now, Cass,” she laughs. “I’m so used to doing this in front of Cullen that I guess it’s just become a habit.”

“Just be thankful I didn’t _see_ anything,” Cass replies as she turns back around.

“Pft!” Mina scoffs. “Like I’d care if you _did_!”

“Mina!” Cass exclaims in utter shock and horror.

“ _What_?” Mina scoffs in return. “I’m comfortable with my body, Cass! If the _many_ nights with Cullen have taught me _anything_ , it’s _that_!”

“What I wouldn’t give to unhear _that_!” Varric’s voice rings out from outside the tent.

“Fenedhis, Varric!” Mina exclaims, clearly embarrassed and slightly angry as she exits the tent to face the dwarf. “Why are you even this close to the tent at this hour? Don’t you usually sleep in as much as possible?”

“Not when a certain two-year-old challenges me to a horse race,” Varric smiles.

“And _why_ was I not informed so I could watch her face as she loses?” Mina asks, placing her hands on her hips and giving Varric a slightly offended smirk.

“That’s actually why I was near the tent. I was coming to inform you when I overheard you and Seeker’s conversation.”

Suddenly, there’s a commotion near where Mina had heard Nessa practicing with Dorian. Looking that way, Mina sees a _huge_ bear running straight for her daughter and the Tevene mage, who are already hitting it with shots of magic from their staves.

“Fenedhis!” Mina swears as she runs back in the tent and grabs her staff before joining the rest of the group in fighting the bear.

 

Nessa fights _really_ well. She’s learned how to use ice to dodge incoming attacks and does it with _such_ grace that Mina nearly loses her focus in awe of her daughter several times. The bear has the power of a _dragon_ almost, as it takes several minutes to finally kill it.

“How was _that_ for your first _real_ fight, Nessa?” Dorian asks the now out of breath two-year-old once they finally kill the bear.

“Skawee,” Nessa says through her breaths.

“You did _great_ , Nessa! I’m _really_ proud of you!” Mina says as she picks some elfroot from a nearby plant and begins to chew on it before handing Nessa a leaf. “Here. Eat this.”

Nessa grabs the leaf, plops it into her mouth, and begins to chew before scrunching up her face in disgust from the bitterness of the herb. “Yucky!” She exclaims as she swallows. Mina has taught her to _always_ obey her mother and father, but _this_ time was just _too_ funny _not_ to laugh at how well she obliged.

“How do you feel, Nessa?” Mina asks her after she regains her composure.

“Pain gone,” Nessa says after drinking from her waterskin that Dorian hands her.

“Good,” Mina says. “Because we have a _long_ day of traveling today.”

“Horsey wace?” Nessa asks.

Mina sighs. “I suppose we have some time before we have to leave… Okay, Nessa, you’re on!”

 

Mina easily beats her tired daughter in the race. Nessa isn’t done with just that, however. She proceeds to race Varric, Dorian, Cass, and anyone else who will take her on, losing each time, but still having fun.

“Alright, Nessa, that’s enough!” Mina calls out to her daughter after a while. While they’d been ready to head out thirty minutes prior, Mina let Nessa have a bit of fun. She hasn’t seen her daughter _this_ happy since she’d asked her if she wanted to go on this trip; she wanted to soak it in as much as she could.

“Awwww!” Nessa pouts.

“You’ll get to do this again soon, Nessa!” Mina says. “But for now, we need to get going. Besides, you don’t want to wear out your horse before you get your first win, do you?”

Nessa reluctantly agrees. The group forms their caravan and heads out. Nessa is quieter this time around, causing Mina to worry and frequently glance her way to make sure she’s okay.

 

“You’re quiet today, Little One,” Varric says at one point. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Huh?” Nessa replies in confusion.

“Why are you so quiet today, Little One?” Varric rephrases.

“Me tired,” Nessa says. “Fight hard.”

“I don’t blame you da’len,” Mina says as she tries to stifle a laugh. “Fighting can be tiring, but to have your _first ever_ fight be as _tough_ as that _bear_ was can take a _whole_ lot out of a person, not to mention a person as _young_ as you. I’m really proud of how well you did in that fight, Nessa.”

Nessa smiles at her mother and then goes silent again.

 

“Mama?” Nessa asks a little later.

“Yes, Nessa?”

“Why lines on face?” Nessa says, asking about Mina’s vallaslin.

Mina begins to explain the reason for her vallaslin, trying to be as clear as she can be while talking to a two-year-old. She even explains a little bit about the Elven Pantheon and what each god and goddess symbolizes, including Mina’s former companion, Solas, who turned out to be Fen’Harel in disguise.

By the time Mina finishes, Nessa has a look of wonder in her eyes. When Mina sees this, she lets out a slight giggle.

“Just wait until you hear more of our _language_ , da’len!” Mina says through her laughter. “I won’t be surprised if you want to start speaking _it_ more than the Common Tongue!”

“Maybe you can teach all of us, Flashy!” Varric says.

“I most certainly will, Varric!” Mina replies with a smile.

They go on talking for a little longer before they begin to ride in silence again. Nessa, again, gets tired before they arrive at the camp they’d planned on staying at for the night, and falls asleep in Mina’s arms.

 

“Mina, a word?” Cassandra asks once they exit the tent after the Seeker had placed Nessa on her cot, just like the night before.

“What is it, Cass?” Mina replies.

The Seeker takes Mina to a secluded location within the camp. Mina only assumes it’s because she doesn’t want others to hear the conversation.

“I never got to properly thank you for the situation with Elizabeth,” Cass says with a slight sigh. “After you left that day, she told me everything. I just wish I had known sooner. I could have been there for her better! I could have _comforted_ her better! I--” The Seeker puts her head in her hands and Mina can just barely make out the distinct movement that tells her she’s crying.

“Cassandra,” Mina says reassuringly as she puts a hand on the Seeker’s shoulder. “You mustn’t worry yourself about that! Elizabeth felt _bad enough_ for not telling you sooner. Honestly, I’m surprised she elected to tell you _that_ soon after our conversation.” She pauses. “The two of you are _such_ great friends, Cass! No matter the situation, you’re _always_ there for each other! Not even _withholding_ _information_ from each other can change that!”

“How do you _always_ know how to make others feel better in times like these?” Cassandra asks with a slight chuckle through her tears.

“I guess becoming a mother has helped significantly,” Mina replies with a slight shrug. “But I think I’m just the kind of person who hates to see others suffer.”

“That is a gift you should always keep in your heart, Mina.”

“As we all should.”

They go on talking for almost an hour before they decide they should probably get some sleep. Mina, however, can’t sleep and ends up having to get up and join the night shift of guard duty.

* * *

“How often does _that_ happen?” Dorian asks Mina the next morning once he learns she’d stayed up all night.

“It hasn’t happened since I was like—uh—wow, I was so young I can’t even remember how old I was!” Mina replies, struggling to correctly answer his question.

“Well, don’t hesitate to wake me up next time if you want me to put a sleeping spell on you or something.”

“Thank you, Dorian,” Mina replies. “I just hope I’m able to get through today’s activities without making anything worse.”

“Mina, are you alright?” Cassandra asks as she approaches the two mages with Nessa squirming in her arms. “I heard from the guardsmen that you joined them last night.”

“Dorian, do you mind beginning Nessa’s lessons?” Mina asks. “I don’t really want her to hear this. I’ll try to join you in a few minutes.”

“Of course, Mina,” Dorian says as he takes Nessa from the Seeker’s arms. “But don’t worry about joining us if you aren’t able to. We’ll try not to attract any bears this time, or _any_ enemy for that matter.”

“Please don’t,” Mina says with a sarcastic laugh.

Dorian leaves Mina and Cass to talk to each other as he takes Nessa to go train.

“I couldn’t sleep last night,” Mina says after Dorian and Nessa are out of earshot. “I tried as hard as I could, but after lying awake for a good hour, I decided to get up and join the guards on duty. I will probably regret that later, but I just hope I don’t make anything worse because of it.”

“How long does it usually take you to fall asleep?” The Seeker asks.

Mina thinks about this for a bit, clearly having a hard time focusing from the lack of sleep. “When I’m out in the field like this, maybe fifteen minutes at most,” she finally says.

“Has it _ever_ taken longer?” Cassandra asks. “Well, besides last night?”

“Not that I can remember, Cass,” Mina replies with a sigh.

They go silent for a bit before Cass brakes the silence with a bit of insight: “If you lied awake for an hour last night and, to your knowledge, it hasn’t _ever_ taken more than fifteen minutes to fall asleep, I hate to say, but I think something might be wrong. Not to mention, you had a nightmare the night before last.”

“I agree, Cassandra,” Mina replies. “I just hope it doesn’t have anything to do with the reoccurring Fade Dreams.”

“I don’t mean to pry, but do you mind telling me what the nightmare was about?” The Seeker’s voice is calm and slightly embarrassed.

“I would _love_ to tell you, Cass!” Mina exclaims before regretting it. “I—I would just rather be in a better mindset when I tell you. It was _really_ bad and I don’t want to revisit it in my current state.”

“I understand,” the Seeker replies. “However, I need you to know that I’m beginning to worry a whole lot about what all this could mean, not only for you, but for everyone around you. You said yourself that you hope you don’t make anything worse because of your lack of sleep, but I think that should also apply to everything else that’s been happening lately.”

“I—you’re right,” Mina sighs. “I just wish I didn’t have to drag all of you here just so I could put my mind at ease. I wish I could just go there in an instant and come back a few minutes later having the task completed!”

“Mina, you’re rambling.” Cass says with a worried look. “If you want me to get Dorian to put a sleeping spell on you, we can wait a little bit so you can get some sleep.”

“I appreciate the thought, Cass,” Mina replies. “But I’m fine. We need to make headway towards our destination and I want to check in on how the rest of the caravan is fairing. Plus, knowing my daughter, I’m sure she’ll want to challenge everyone to another horse race.” She turns to leave. “If there’s nothing else, I’d like to get to it.”

“Mina,” Cass says as she places a hand on the Inquisitor’s shoulder to stop her from leaving. “Mina, you aren’t well. I can see it in your eyes _and_ in the Anchor.”

“The Anchor?” Mina says before she looks down at her left hand to see the all too familiar green light shining back at her. “Oh, _fenedhis_!” she exclaims as she sees this. She looks back up at Cassandra, whose worried face is on full display. “Why didn’t you tell me _sooner_?”

“With all due respect, Mina, I’m going to have to postpone our departure. I can’t let you go out like this. You of _all_ people should be at your best when out on the road. Plus, Nessa seemed _really_ worried when she didn’t see you when she woke up this morning.”

“I’m fine, Cass,” Mina replies as she turns to leave once again. “Really.”

The Seeker immediately grabs Mina and pins her against the nearby wall.

“What the fuck, Cass?” Mina exclaims at the Seeker’s forcefulness. “I said I’m fine!”

“You are clearly _not_ fine, Mina!” The Seeker replies, a very stern and worried look on her face. “The Anchor is glowing, you keep rambling, and you didn’t get an _ounce_ of sleep last night! I can’t protect you from everything, but I _will_ protect you from what I can, and _this_ is something you need protecting from!” She’s basically yelling by the time she finishes.

“I don’t need protecting from this, Cass!” Mina yells back. “I just need to get to the camp and stop this from _ever_ happening _again_!”

“That can wait until you get some sleep, Mina!” The two are in full argument mode and there is little that can be done to stop it.

“I can get some sleep later tonight, Cass! If I have to use my magic against you _right_ here, _right_ now, I will, but I know we will _both_ regret it later! So choose your next move wisely! Either let me go get ready to head out, or be prepared to face my _full_ magical wrath!”

Before Cassandra can do anything, she hears Dorian use a sleeping spell on Mina before she falls into her arms.

“Thank you, Dorian,” the Seeker says to the mage who is now beside her. “How did you know we were up here arguing?”

“A particular dwarf overheard the two of you and came to inform me,” Dorian replies. “I left him to race Nessa. She has a fascination with those horse races.”

Cassandra picks Mina up and begins to walk towards their tent. “How long will the spell last?” she asks Dorian.

“That one should last an hour,” Dorian replies as he follows Cass towards the tent. “But that doesn’t mean she will _wake up_ in an hour. It just means that the earliest she _can_ be woken up without a reversal spell is in an hour.” He holds the tent flap open for the Seeker to enter and follows her in. “I should be with her when she _does_ wake up, however,” he says as Cass places Mina on her cot. “She will surely be angry and I know a way to temporarily suppress magic if that ends up being necessary. Plus, with the Anchor glowing like it is, she will need _constant_ supervision.”

“I agree,” Cass replies. “I—I apologize, Dorian. I need to cool off after that exchange. Do you mind keeping an eye on her for a bit? I’ll let Varric and a healer know of the situation.”

“Don’t mind a healer, Cassandra,” Dorian says. “Just let Varric and the lieutenant know that we probably won’t be making much headway, if any today. Make sure Nessa stays entertained enough that she doesn’t start to worry about her mother. If she, or anyone, asks anything about her, tell them she’s not feeling well but should be back to normal either later today or tomorrow.”

“You _sound_ like her, Dorian,” the Seeker replies with a slight laugh. “I’ll leave you to it.” With that, she goes over to her own cot, grabs her pack, and leaves the tent.

 

Mina ends up sleeping for nearly twenty-four hours. Everyone, including Dorian gets even more worried by this. When she finally _does_ wake up, however, no one can do _anything_ to prevent what’s to come.

“Dorian?” Mina says weakly as she opens her eyes to see her Tevene friend checking her pulse.

“Ah, you’re finally awake!” Dorian exclaims as he looks up, taking his hand off her wrist. “I was beginning to think I was going to have to use a reversal spell or something!”

“Reversal spell?” Mina asks as she sits up to look at him better. “Dorian, what are you _talking_ about?”

“I had to put a sleeping spell on you almost twenty-four hours ago,” Dorian replies. “You and Cassandra were arguing and you threatened to use your magic against her and I had no other choice. Had Varric not overheard the two of you and informed me, we could have had a _very_ different situation on our hands!”

“I’m sorry, Cass and I were _arguing_? Why don’t I _remember_ any of it?”

Dorian looks at Mina with wide eyes then. “You don’t remember it, Mina?” he asks.

“Nope! The last thing I remember is going to bed after I talked to Cass about Elizabeth.”

“Kaffas, that isn’t good.” He reaches up and feels her forehead. “Hmm,” he says. “You don’t seem to have a fever and the Anchor is no longer glowing.” He pauses in thought. “We may need to take you back to Skyhold if this gets any worse.”

“If I can _just_ get to the camp, I may be able to _stop_ it from getting any worse, Dorian,” Mina pleads.

“If stuff _keeps_ happening to you, you may not even _make_ it to the camp!”

“Which is why we need to make as much headway as possible every single day. If you have to put a sleeping spell on me every night as a precaution, I’m fine with that. I just think we need to get moving.” She begins to get up, but Dorian’s hand on her shoulder stops her.

“With all due respect, dear,” he says. “I don’t think it would be wise for you to travel again just yet. If you can promise me you won’t get out of this bed while I go let Cassandra and Varric know you’ve woken up, I can explain some things that you need to know as soon as I get back.”

“Fine,” Mina sighs. “But before you go, how’s Nessa doing?”

“She’s _very_ worried about you, Mina. She saw the Anchor glowing last night and got very scared. We had to literally pull her from that corner over there, where she’d planted herself, refusing to leave. She never used her magic against us, so consider that a good thing.”

“I’d like to see her if that’s possible.”

“Of course. I’ll bring her when I come back.”

“Thank you, Dorian,” Mina says as he leaves the tent.

 

“Mama!” Nessa exclaims as she enters the tent a few minutes later and jumps up on top of her mother.

“Oof,” Mina exhales as her daughter lands on top of her and hugs her. “Hi Nessa.”

“Me beat Vawik in horsey wace!”

“Did you?” Mina replies with wide eyes, getting a nod from the child. “Well, good job! Pretty soon you’ll be able to beat _almost_ , if not _everyone_ here!”

“I thought you didn’t _want_ that idea in her head, Mina,” Cassandra slightly laughs at the front of the tent.

Startled, Mina inhales sharply before shrugging. “Eh, I’ve gotten used to the idea and actually started to enjoy it. By the way, Cass, I need to talk to you privately whenever possible.”

“Nessa, let’s let your mother talk to Cassandra and get started on today’s magic lessons,” Dorian says to the two-year-old who is now playing with a strand of Mina’s hair.

“No!” Nessa says. “Me stay with Mama!”

“Nessa, da’len, I need you to go train with Dorian,” Mina says.

“Yes, Mama,” Nessa sighs as she gets off the cot and follows Dorian.

“Cass, I’m sorry,” Mina says after a bit. “Dorian told me you and I were arguing when he had to put a sleeping spell on me. However, I don’t remember _any_ of it! The last thing I remember before waking up a few minutes ago is talking with you about Elizabeth!”

“So I’ve been told,” the Seeker replies.

“Cassandra,” Mina says in a worried voice. “I don’t know what all of this means, but I fear it may have something to do with the reoccurring Fade Dreams. I haven’t had one since that last one I told you about, but all this other shit has been happening! And then there’s the nightmare I had the other night!”

“Do you mind telling me about it?” Cassandra asks.

“Sure, Cass,” Mina replies before screaming in agony. It suddenly all comes back to her: all the yelling and arguing she did with the Seeker the morning before, the insomnia the night before that, _everything_.

“Mina!” Cassandra exclaims when she hears her scream, rushing to her side to comfort her if she can. “Are you alright? What happened?”

A few seconds go by before Mina can answer. “Fenedhis!” she exclaims. “I—I don’t know _how_ that triggered a sudden surge of memories, but I now remember _everything_!” She lowers the hand she’d placed on the side of her head and looks at the Seeker once again. “I fear I owe you _more_ of an apology now, Cass. That was a _lot_ worse than I thought! You were just trying to protect me and I threatened to use my _magic_ against you! Had Dorian not put that sleeping spell on me, I could have mortally wounded you! I would _never_ be able to forgive myself if that had happened!”

“Don’t worry about it, Mina,” Cass cuts in before Mina can continue her rant. “You couldn’t help it. You were sleep deprived and not in the right mindset. I don’t blame you for _anything_!” _I could have silenced her if I needed to_ , she thinks to herself.

“It still doesn’t explain why I seemed to be in the right mindset for _parts_ of it, Cass!” Mina says as she begins recalling the less tense moments of the conversation even more. “I was even able to correctly tell you that it has never taken me more than fifteen minutes to fall asleep when out in the field like this! It doesn’t explain why I actually _declined_ to tell you about the nightmare until I was in a ‘better mindset’!” She pauses, sighing as she puts her hand back on the side of her head. “I swear, Cassandra! If this journey to the camp ends up _not_ giving me at least a peace of mind, I don’t know _what_ I’m going to do! I hope it will also _stop_ all of this, but a peace of mind is the main thing I want from this whole thing.”

“It’ll be alright, Mina,” Cass replies as she places a light hand on Mina’s shoulder. “If knowing you has taught me _anything_ , it’s that, no matter _what_ happens to you, you always bounce back with more strength and wit than most others couldn’t even _dream_ about having! You are one of, if not _the_ strongest person I know and I am _proud_ to be able to call you my friend!”

“Now _you_ sound like the one who hates to see others suffer, Cass,” Mina says with a slight chuckle.

“Maybe I do,” the Seeker shrugs with a hint of a smile.

“Anyways,” Mina says, changing the subject. “You wanted to know what happened in the nightmare, right?”

“Only if you feel inclined to tell me,” Cass replies. “If it becomes too difficult, feel free to stop. I don’t want to make anything worse.”

“Can we go to that secluded place you took me to the other day? I don’t really want anyone to hear it.”

“I’m afraid Dorian has instructed me to make sure you stay in that cot, Mina.”

“Fine,” Mina groans. “I saw myself getting raped as a young girl. It was pretty much the same location and everything, but I had an out-of-body point of view. I tried to stop him but I couldn’t move and he apparently didn’t hear my yells. I then saw that _damned_ hanal'ghilan in the distance before I felt a hand on my shoulder and woke up. I could’ve _sworn_ I heard the same voice I’ve been hearing in the Fade Dreams, the one the ‘demon’ hanal'ghilan had, telling me to wake up. I now know you were the one who was _actually_ saying it, but it _really_ sounded like the ‘demon’! Oh, Mythal, ma halani! Lasa ghilan lathbora viran!”

Cassandra is surprised at Mina’s sudden switch to Elvish when she prayed. She’s heard the Inquisitor speak it many times and has begun to learn some of the meanings, but she can’t make out the meaning of the prayer she’d just heard.

“Sorry,” Mina says to Cass as she sees the look of confusion on the Seeker’s face. “I just want to find the meaning of all this and get back to Tarasyl'an Te'las.”

“Did you just say ‘Skyhold’ in Elvish?” Cassandra asks.

“Fenedhis!” Mina curses. “I suppose I did. It’s what the Ancient Elvhen called it, really, but yes, that’s what I said.”

“Are you _sure_ you’re alright, Mina?” the Seeker asks with a worried look. “You’ve spoken more Elvish in the past five minutes than I’ve heard you say in _months_!”

“Mala suledin nadas,” Mina replies. She then looks straight ahead with a semi-shocked look that tells Cassandra she’d meant to say that in the Common Tongue.

“Mina, have you lost your ability to switch between Common and Elvish when speaking?” Cassandra is clearly very worried now.

“Ma halani, falon!”

That phrase Cassandra understands. Mina needs help and she asked _her_ to be the one to give it. “I’ll help you in any way I can, Mina!” she says. “But I fear I don’t know enough Elvish to be able to properly translate your needs.” She reaches over, grabs Mina’s wrist, and checks her pulse. “Sweet Andraste!” she exclaims. “Your heart is _pounding_! I—I’ll be right back!” The Seeker immediately leaves the tent and Mina can hear her yelling to various people for help before she finds herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

 _Stay awake, Mina!_ she thinks to herself in Common. _Now is_ not _the time to sleep!_

 

A few minutes pass before Cassandra reenters the tent with Dorian and a Dalish healer. Mina is on the verge of sleep, but, thankfully, the presence of others help her stay awake.

“Inquisitor,” the healer says. “I need you to drink this.” She gives Mina the mug she’d been holding.

“Sulevin?” Mina replies.

“Its purpose is to heal your ability to speak in Common, Inquisitor.”

“Ma harel, da’len,” Mina replies suspiciously.

“I am not lying, Inquisitor,” the healer says. “That tea will restore function to the part of your brain that has stopped working and caused you the inability to speak in the Common Tongue.”

“Ma nuvenin,” Mina says, still slightly suspicious as she takes a small sip. She immediately feels the tea do what the healer had said it would. She takes another sip, a larger one this time.

“How do you feel, Inquisitor?” the healer asks after a bit.

“Ir tel'him. Ma melava halani, ma serannas.” Mina replies, trying to hide the small smirk on her face.

“You said that in Elvish, Inquisitor,” the healer says, frowning.

“I know,” Mina laughs. “Just thought I’d get one last sentence out in Elvish before I go back to freely interchanging between it and Common. And, please, call me ‘Mina’.”

“Your wit is never-ending, Mina,” Dorian says with a chuckle. Mina just smirks at him, causing him to laugh even more.

“Do you have any idea what might have caused this to happen?” Cassandra asks the healer, clearly relieved that Mina can speak Common again.

“I have a guess, My Lady Seeker,” the healer replies with a slight sigh. “But it would require _several_ crazy things to have happened to her for it to be true.”

“Like what?” Mina asks.

“Reoccurring symbols in dreams, insomnia, memory lapses of the duration of the insomnia that come back in a rush that is slightly painful, et cetera,” the healer replies. “A traumatic event as a child can sometimes worsen the effect.” The look Mina gives her tells her everything she needs to know. “Fenedhis!” she curses. “You had all of those, didn’t you?” She then realizes she just cursed in front of the Inquisitor. “Ah—my apologies, Inquisitor! I didn’t mean to curse!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mina replies. “And yes, I did have all four of those things.”

“Inquisitor--” the healer starts after a bit

“Again,” Mina cuts in. “Please call me ‘Mina’.

“Ir abelas, Mina,” the healer replies. “I promise I will try.”

“That’s all I can ask for,” Mina says. “Anyways, what was it you were about to say?”

“Are any of the things that have happened to you the reason for this excursion, perhaps?”

“It’s the _sole_ purpose of this excursion!” Mina replies. “How did you know?”

“I may have heard you and Seeker Pentaghast’s argument yesterday morning, Mina,” the healer admits. “Well, I _did_ hear it. Kinda hard _not_ to.”

“Was there a reason you asked that question?” Mina asks. “Other than your own curiosity?”

“Yes,” the healer says with a sigh. “I need you to know that these things could, and most likely _will_ happen again. That is, until you find the source. I must ask, was there a Fade Dream in with those dreams with reoccurring symbols?”

“Four out of the five were Fade Dreams, one was a nightmare,” Mina replies. “The first Fade Dream was within the week I was unconscious after the triplets were born, and the most recent Fade Dream was a month before we left. The nightmare was the first night of this excursion. I expressed my concern and want to go on this excursion after the first Fade Dream.”

“So, you’ve known you wanted to take this trip for nine months now?” the healer asks.

Mina nods. “Nearly took it a month ago, but Nessa had one of her magical outbursts and hit me, probably causing the Fade Dream I had that night. It took a month for it to heal. I still have a small burn scar from it, actually.”

“Did you always know you were going to bring Lady Nessa with you?”

“I decided I would ask her if she wanted to go a couple of days before I did. This is my birthday present to her.”

They go on talking for the rest of the day, only stopping when Varric brings a half-asleep Nessa in for the night.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I hope you enjoyed! I hope to post part 3 of this chapter sometime tomorrow.
> 
> And, as always, comments, bookmarks, and kudos are always appreciated! Maker and Creators guide you all!


	6. The Past Comes Back to Bite the Present, Part 3 of 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, apologies for the delay. I've been busy with a lot of stuff and whenever I did have free time, I just spent it writing and not editing lol... Anyways, here's the next part of this very long chapter. Up to Chapter 11 is written and needing to be edited (this includes all parts of this long chapter as one chapter for each part). As soon as this long chapter is done (well, actually slightly before), it gets better and my mind wanders more lol... Stay tuned!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Same as the rest of this long chapter: Rape/Non-Con.
> 
> As always, thank you everyone for your comments, kudos, and bookmarks! They all inspire me to keep writing!
> 
> Translations taken directly from the DA Wiki:
> 
> Elvish translations:  
> Vhenan: Heart; often used as a term of endearment. Ma vhenan: My heart; sometimes shortened simply to vhenan, "heart"; a term of endearment.  
> Ar lath ma, vhenan: "I love you, heart/my heart"  
> Dareth shiral: farewell; literally "Safe journey." (I use it as "Safe journey.")  
> Hanal'ghilan: Elven name for the mythical golden halla said by the Dalish to appear during times of great need; the pathfinder.  
> Fenedhis: Meaning officially undefined as of yet; a common curse. (I use it as "Shit")  
> Ma halani: Help me.  
> Lasa ghilan: Grant/give guidance.  
> Lathbora viran: Roughly translated as "the path to a place of lost love," a longing for a thing one can never really know.  
> Atish’an: Peace.  
> La: And.  
> Hamin: Rest.
> 
> Tevene translations:  
> Kaffas: "Shit."

It takes another eleven days to finally get to Suledin Keep. Normally, it would have taken eleven days just to get there from _Skyhold_ , but, true to the healer’s warning, Mina has more episodes of insomnia and memory lapses, followed by losing her ability to speak in Common. This causes them to have to postpone continuing on until Mina is well again. They still have at least three and a half more days of traveling to get to the Dalish camp and Mina is getting antsier by the day.

“Inquisitor!” a sergeant stationed at the keep calls for her when they arrive. “We’ve received several letters for you from Skyhold. We’ve placed them in your tent for you.”

“Thank you, Sergeant,” Mina replies as she dismounts her horse and lifts Nessa off her own. “Is there anything else?”

“No, ser.”

“Thank you. Dismissed.”

Mina immediately goes to the tent and puts Nessa to bed before going to the table where she sees twenty rolls of parchment, each closed with a wax seal. One in particular catches her eye. It’s Cullen’s seal, but it’s pink, the color they only use with each other when something is wrong or very emergent. Worried, Mina quickly brakes the seal and begins to read:

> Vhenan,
> 
> I received a letter from Cassandra this morning that said you keep losing your ability to speak Common, among other worrisome things. I nearly dropped everything and raced to your location so I could be with you. I’m very worried about you, vhenan! You are the love of my life and I don’t know what I would do if I lost you! I miss you so much!
> 
> On another note, the triplets are doing well. Ari is definitely the most outgoing. They are all beginning to crawl and I’ve had to save all of them from falling down the stairs several times.
> 
> There is one more thing, vhenan, and this is the reason for the pink seal. Divine Victoria is here. She says she needs to talk to you about something, but it is something that only you are allowed to hear. I have told her that it could be three weeks or more before you return and she is fine with that. I’m sure she will send you at least one letter of her own, but know this: I think she knows about what happened to you as a child. Don’t ask me how she knows or why I think that because I don’t know. Something about how we only had a week to prepare for her, whether she was welcome to stay or not—which she most certainly was—concerns me.
> 
> Ar lath ma, vhenan. Dareth shiral.
> 
> Cullen

Mina smiles when she reads the Elvish she’d taught him. He always ends his letters to her that way, even though he knows little else of the language. _I’m going to have to fix that_ , she thinks to herself. The little reminder of her native language always makes Mina smile. However, that smile soon fades as she rereads the part about their former Spymaster, now turned Divine. Cullen rarely seemed concerned around Leliana when she was still with the Inquisition; well, besides when she teased him and Mina in the beginning of their relationship—he hated that. So for him to admit his concern about her visit back to Skyhold worries Mina. She quietly leaves the tent to go find Cassandra.

 

“You knew Leli as much as Cullen did, Cass,” Mina says to the Seeker once she finishes reading the letter. “Does this behavior worry you?”

“Honestly, no,” Cass replies. “When Most Holy was still our Spymaster, she would often do such things. It makes any enemy have less time to act. I admire that about her.”

They go on talking for a few more minutes before Mina goes back into the tent to finish reading and replying to the remaining nineteen letters, one of which is, in fact, from Leliana herself:

> Inquisitor,
> 
> I’m sure you’ll know by the time you read this that I’m currently in Skyhold awaiting your return. I’ve been informed that it could be three weeks and I’m fine with that. I don’t want you to rush just because the Divine is requesting an audience with you. I’ve been told you’ve taken ill on several occasions but recover fairly quickly. Don’t pressure yourself too much. I don’t want you to return in any less of a state than you were when you left. Albeit, you may be tired and sore, but please don’t hurt yourself too much.
> 
> The reason for my visit shouldn’t concern you. I just have something I need to talk to you about and you are the only one who is allowed to hear it.
> 
> By the way, I have met the triplets. They are very cute! I hear you have your eldest on the road with you and she’s already a very gifted mage. I remember hearing rumors about her manifesting as a baby and not wanting to believe it. It wasn’t until I heard about your ruling of three people who called her some pretty nasty things that I realized the rumors were true. I hope she is well. Cullen can’t seem to stop talking about the two of you. His fatherly pride is certainly showing.
> 
> Maker watch over you, Inquisitor. I eagerly await your return.
> 
> Divine Victoria

Mina smiles when she reads that Cullen can’t stop talking about her and Nessa. It seems like this was going to be a hard thing to ignore once they get back to Skyhold. She just hopes it isn’t too bad.

Suddenly, Mina sees a note that she hadn’t seen previously. It’s smaller and seems to have fallen on the ground near the table. This worries her because she made sure she counted and saw every note before she began reading them and had never seen that one. She recounts the letters on her desk and, sure enough, this is an extra one. She goes outside and finds the lieutenant who’d greeted her when they’d arrived.

“Inquisitor!” she exclaims as Mina walks toward her. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Do you happen to know the exact number of letters that were placed on my table?” Mina asks her.

“Twenty,” she replies. “Why?”

“I just saw a twenty-first one that was smaller and lying on the ground near the table. I haven’t touched it for fear of it possibly being enchanted or something.”

“Why would you think it could be enchanted, Inquisitor?”

“I don’t know. It just gave me a weird feeling.”

“Did you see the seal on it?”

“No. That part is currently on the ground. I can tell it _does_ have a seal, however.”

“I’d say go find Sir Dorian, Inquisitor,” the lieutenant says after a few seconds of thought. “He may be able to tell better than I could.”

“Yes, thank you, Lieutenant. Not a _word_ about this to _anyone_. As you were.” Mina returns the lieutenant’s salute and then turns to go find Dorian.

 

“It’s definitely enchanted, Mina,” Dorian says after he picks the note up, contrary to Mina’s protests.

“Why did you pick it up then?” Mina asks once they leave the tent so they don’t wake Nessa up.

“It’s _enchanted_ , not _harmful_ ,” Dorian scoffed.

“Let me see the seal,” Mina says. Upon seeing that it’s a healer’s seal, Mina knows it’s from the Dalish healer who’s been helping her through her ‘episodes’. _But_ why _would she enchant it?_ Mina thinks to herself. “Can you tell how to disenchant it?” she asks Dorian.

“I’m surprised the superior mage here doesn’t realize it’s just an enchantment that only lets the person the letter is _intended_ for read it,” Dorian replies.

“What?” Mina says, grabbing the letter from Dorian’s hand. Breaking the seal, she sees the script slowly appear before her:

> Inquisitor,
> 
> I apologize if this causes a fuss. I only enchanted it because I fear I have heard something about you that I probably shouldn’t know. The first day I helped treat and translate for you, I accidently overheard you and Seeker Pentaghast talking about the nightmare you had. I was just walking by and heard you say, “I saw myself getting raped as a young girl.” I froze in my tracks when I heard it, not wanting to alert either of you that someone was nearby and possibly listening. I heard everything, from the first bit of Elvish, to Seeker Pentaghast calling for someone to help. I would like to formally apologize for not telling you sooner, as well as for continuing to listen in the first place. I would also like to tell you that I had a similar experience as a young child as well. I swear unto you that I will not tell a soul about this. I hope this incident doesn’t cause any tension between us, and I will offer my resignation if it does. I would like to speak with you about this whenever possible.
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> Healer Dalia

Mina looks like she was about to faint as she finishes reading the letter. She looks so pale, Dorian nearly freaks out.

“Kaffas, Mina!” he exclaims as he goes closer to her in case she decides to faint. “What did it say?”

“Nothing that is of concern to you, Dorian,” Mina sighs. “Why are you so close to me?”

“You’re pale as a skeleton, Mina,” Dorian replies. “You look as though I may have to raise you from the _dead_ soon!”

“Do I?” Mina asks as she takes a step back. “I guess it’s just a lot to take in. Excuse me.” She walks past Dorian and heads to the healer’s tents to go talk to Dalia.

 

“Inquisitor!” the main healer says as Mina approaches. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, thank you,” Mina replies. “Is Dalia around?”

“Yes, Inquisitor,” she replies. “Give me a moment; I’ll fetch her for you.”

“Thank you,” Mina says.

 

“Inquisitor!” Dalia says as she comes into view. “Oh! You got my letter! Come. I know a place we can talk about it where no one will be able to hear us.” She leads Mina to a place in the keep that she’s never seen.

“And here I thought I’d explored the whole _keep_ ,” Mina says once they get there.

“Technically, this isn’t in the keep, Mina,” Dalia replies.

“Interesting,” Mina says as she looks around.

“Mina,” Dalia says hesitantly. “I only confessed because I have begun to see a connection in what keeps happening to you as we get closer to the Dalish camp.”

“And what might that be?” Mina asks.

“I think the Hanal'ghilan might be fulfilling its legend,” she replies with a sigh.

“ _What_ legend?” Mina scoffs. “That it shows up in times of great need? Yea, I’ve figured _that_ out.”

“Mina, I think it might have something to do with the fact that you were raped as a child. I mean, why else would it show up in a nightmare like that?” She pauses and sighs. “Apologies, Inquisitor. I didn’t bring you here just to anger you. I have a few questions, and they _are_ personal.”

“Go ahead,” Mina says with a sigh.

“You don’t have to tell me who, but, besides me, has anyone else recently confessed to you that they were raped?”

“Yes.”

“Were you raped multiple times or just once?”

“ _What_?” Mina says. “I—uh—I” She gets pale again. “It was just once.” She looks down at the floor.

“And was the reoccurring image in the dreams the Hanal'ghilan?”

“Yes.”

The healer looks at Mina with wide eyes of realization. “Mina,” she sighs. “I never told you how I knew that you would keep having these ‘episodes’.” She sighs again. “It’s because it happened to _me_. Pretty much the same thing that is happening to you, except for me, no one confessed to me and I only had one Fade Dream and that one nightmare. I had other dreams but they were neither of those.” She pauses. “The Hanal'ghilan appeared in all of them and my ‘episodes’ didn’t stop until I found the guy who raped me and killed him. I’m hoping just going to the Hanal'ghilan at this camp will stop them for you, but if it doesn’t, I will pledge myself to helping you find this guy in any way I can.”

“Thank you, Dalia,” Mina says. “May I ask how you found the man who raped you?”

“The Hanal'ghilan showed me where he was in my dreams.”

“ _Really_?” Mina asks with wide eyes.

“Yes,” the healer replies. “If you begin to have calm dreams that aren’t Fade Dreams, nor nightmares, I would recommend following the Hanal'ghilan. It never talked to me in those dreams, so look for that.”

“I will. Thank you.” Mina says, slightly leaning into the wall before she feels a sharp pain in her right hand. “Ouch!” she exclaims as she pulls away from the wall.

“What happened?” the healer exclaims at Mina’s sudden scream of pain.

“I don’t know. I guess I just rubbed my hand against the wall or something. I didn’t think it would be _sharp_.”

“Let me see.”

Mina holds out her hand and sees that it’s bleeding quite profusely. “Fenedhis!” she exclaims. “It doesn’t hurt as bad as it looks!” She reaches around to her pack that she hadn’t taken off earlier and hands it to the healer. “I have a blood clotting salve and a bunch of bandages in the main compartment. Can you help me?”

“Of course, Mina,” the healer replies as she opens the bag and immediately recognizes the salve, which she takes out, along with the bandages and a jar of elfroot. She opens the elfroot and hands Mina a couple of leaves. “Knowing most blood clotting salves, you might want to chew on this.”

“Thank you, Dalia,” Mina says as she takes the leaves with her left hand, which she notices is beginning to glow. “Fenedhis! The Anchor!”

“The _what_?” Dalia asks with a confused look.

“The _Anchor_. The thing glowing on my left hand,” Mina says as she shows Dalia her left hand after putting the elfroot in her mouth. “It glows when I’m gravely hurt or stressed for some reason and I doubt there are any rifts nearby.”

“That isn’t good,” Dalia says. “Mina, if this cut is worse than first thought, this blood clotting salve can actually make it even _worse_! We need to find what you cut yourself on and get back to the keep, _now_!” She has Mina move to the side while she looks at the wall. She notices a blood stain that leads straight to the culprit: the thorn of a poisonous vine. “Fenedhis!” she exclaims. “I have a bad feeling this is going to set us back a few days.” She cuts the vine very carefully and brings Mina back to the keep.

“Sweet Andraste!” Cassandra exclaims as Mina and Dalia approach and she sees the Anchor and the blood. “What happened, Mina?”

“I cut myself on a poisonous vine, Cass,” Mina replies with a shrug. “That’s all.”

“That’s _all_?” Cass says incredulously. “If the poison can nearly _kill_ you like that one time you scared the _shit_ out of all of us, not to mention, Cullen, then we need to rush you back to Skyhold _right_ _now_!”

“I have a poultice, Seeker Pentaghast,” Dalia says. “But we need to get the Inquisitor stable! I know Lady Nessa is sleeping, but that tent would probably be the best one to put her in.”

Suddenly, Mina begins to feel weak and falls to the ground from the weight on her legs. Dalia only lessens the impact of the fall slightly.

“Sweet Andraste!” Cass mutters under her breath as she rushes over to Mina’s side. She’s still conscious but she can’t walk. Cass lifts Mina up and begins to carry her to the tent.

“Please don’t wake Nessa up,” Mina says very weakly.

“Don’t worry about it, Mina,” Cass replies with a knowing smile as she gently places her on her cot. She then goes over to where Nessa is sleeping and lifts her up and out of the tent.

“Mina, stay awake!” Dalia says as she grabs the poultice an attendant had brought her and begins to apply it to Mina’s hand.

Mina is already unconscious by then. That makes Dalia worry more.

“Is she going to be alright?” Cassandra asks as she reenters the tent.

“She should be,” Dalia replies. “However, this is going to set us back a few days at least.”

“As long as she gets out of this alive and well, that’s perfectly fine,” Cass replies.

“I do need to talk to you, Lord Varric, and Sir Dorian whenever possible if that’s alright.”

“Get her stable first and then we’ll talk.”

“Understood.”

Dalia continues to apply the poultice, but by the time Mina is stable, everyone has gone to bed; Cass is asleep in the cot on the other side of the tent. Dalia decides it would be best for her to stay and watch as much as she can just in case Mina’s health worsens in the night.

* * *

Nessa awakes in an unfamiliar place. She sees Dorian sitting in a chair close by and makes noises that alert him that she’s awake.

“Ah, good morning, Nessa!” Dorian says in a cheerful voice as he turns around to face her.

“Mama!” Nessa says in an almost cry.

“Your mama got hurt last night and won’t be able to see you today. I’m sorry.”

“Mama!” Nessa says again.

“Now, now,” Dorian replies as he stands, goes to Nessa, and picks her up. “Just because your mama isn’t feeling well doesn’t mean we can’t have _fun_!”

“Fun?” Nessa repeats hopingly.

“You’ve already beaten Varric in a horse race. Wanna go see if you can beat _me_ yet?”

“Yea!” Nessa replies excitedly.

Dorian carries Nessa out of the tent, only to be stopped by a very worried looking Seeker.

“Dorian!” Cassandra calls as she sees them. “Mina would like to see Nessa!”

“She’s awake?” Dorian asks with a shocked look.

“Yes!” Cass replies with a slight scoff. “Now hurry up!”

Dorian takes Nessa to Mina’s tent and sets her down on her mother’s cot.

“Mama!” Nessa exclaims as she hugs her mother.

“Thank you, Dorian,” Mina says as she hugs her daughter back. “Dalia wants to talk to you, Cass, and Varric and, since I’m stable, I thought I could relieve you guys from taking care of Nessa for a bit.”

“Don’t wear yourself out, now,” Dorian says as he leaves the tent to go find the rest of the group.

“I won’t,” Mina replies with a slight giggle.

 

As Dorian approaches the rest of the group, he notices they have worried looks on their faces.

“Ah, there you are, Sparkler!” Varric says. “We thought we’d have to come find you!”

“Had Mina not informed me Dalia wanted to talk to us, you very well might’ve had to,” Dorian says. “Shall we?”

“Yes,” Dalia replies. “But first, Sir Dorian, do you happen to know a barrier spell that won’t allow anyone outside of it to hear us?”

“I do,” Dorian replies. “Is this conversation _that_ classified?”

“I’m afraid so,” the healer replies.

“I assume this is where we are going to have the conversation then?” Dorian asks.

“If that’s alright with everyone else,” Dalia says, getting nods from the rest of them.

“Very well,” Dorian says before beginning the spell.

Once the spell is complete, Dalia begins the conversation.

“The reason I asked to talk to you all is because I need to tell you what I told the Inquisitor last night,” she says.

“Is there a reason why Flashy can’t be a _part_ of this conversation?” Varric asks.

“She doesn’t need to stress over it again,” Dalia replies.

“And _why_ was she stressing over it the first time?” Cassandra asks.

“It is a… _sensitive_ topic,” Dalia sighs.

“Did she give you permission to talk to _us_ about it?” the Seeker asks.

“Yes,” the healer replies. “Albeit, she would have _preferred_ to be the one to tell you, but she thought it would probably be best you know either way. Seeker Pentaghast, you already know this part.”

“Wait! Is this about what happened to her as a child?” Cassandra asks with slight horror.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Maker!” Cassandra exclaims. “I can’t let someone who _barely_ knows her tell two of her closest friends!” She sighs as she puts her hand on the bridge of her nose. “I’ll do it.”

“Very well, Seeker,” Dalia says. “Go ahead.”

Cassandra lets out a heavy sigh before telling the rest of the group that their beloved Inquisitor was raped as a ten-year-old girl.

“And here I thought I knew _everything_ about our dear Inquisitor!” Dorian says once he gets over the shock.

“I’m sure there are things _Curly_ doesn’t even know about her, Sparkler!” Varric slightly scoffs. “Why does bad and weird shit _always_ happen to her?”

“Don’t put this in _any_ of your books, Varric!” Cass warns.

“Oh, believe me, Seeker, I would _never_ do that!” Varric replies. “I don’t even mention the times I’ve heard her and Curly--”

“Shut up, Varric!” Cassandra interrupts him. “My apologies, Dalia,” she says to the healer with a sigh. “What does this have to do with Mina’s current condition?”

“The Fade Dreams and the nightmare she’s had recently, as well as the more recent ‘episodes’, are all related,” Dalia replies. “The Hanal'ghilan that keeps appearing in all of the dreams--”

“I’m sorry,” Dorian interrupts. “What’s this ‘Hanal'ghilan’?”

“The golden halla,” Dalia replies. “As I was saying, the Hanal'ghilan that keeps appearing in all of the dreams is likely going to start to appear in her regular dreams and tell her where her raper is if going to the Dalish camp doesn’t help.”

“How do you know this, Dalia?” Dorian asks.

“Because it happened to me,” Dalia sighs after a few seconds.

“Wait,” Dorian says. “Let me get this straight: our _beloved_ Inquisitor was raped as a child, causing all this _shit_ to happen to her, and going to this camp may not even _help_? Not to mention there just so happened to be a healer traveling with us who knows how to stop all of it _only_ because it happened to _her_ as _well_?”

“Unfortunately,” Dalia replies.

“How does that _not_ give cause for _concern_?” Dorian practically yells.

“It’s alright, Dorian,” Cassandra says. “I understand your concern, but should we ruin our _only_ known lead to this matter?”

“This is the _Inquisitor_ we are talking about, Cassandra!” Dorian yells. “Not to mention, one of our closest _friends_! Plus,” he points to Dalia, “this ‘healer’ _enchanted_ a letter to her yesterday!”

“I only did that because it talked about this matter and I didn’t want anyone else to read it and find out!” Dalia yells.

“You still caused her to freak out so much that she couldn’t figure out the enchantment was harmless herself! I had to _tell_ her it was harmless before she would even _touch_ it!”

“That’s enough!” Mina’s voice rings out, causing the group to flinch as they look up at her.

“Mina!” Dorian exclaims. “I thought I put up a barrier!”

“You did, Dorian,” Mina replies with a sigh. “It diminished right as Cass told you it’s alright. And, _by_ the way, I _trust_ Dalia! She has been _kind_ enough to help me recover from my ‘episodes’ these past couple of weeks, and I can think of _no_ reason to _not_ trust her!”

“Inquisitor,” Dalia says as she begins to walk towards Mina. “With all due respect, I don’t think you should be up and walking just yet. Your legs are shaking as it is.”

“Mama!” Nessa calls as she appears beside her mother. “Horsey wace?”

“I can’t ride a horse right now, Nessa,” Mina replies. “I’m sorry, da’len.”

Nessa nods her head in understanding, returns to the tent, and grabs her staff. “Madic lessons?” she asks Dorian as she reappears at Mina’s side.

“My, Nessa!” Dorian says with a chuckle. “How do you _always_ have so much _energy_?”

“She’s a _toddler_ , Dorian,” Mina says with a slight laugh of her own. “All she does is eat, sleep, pee, poop, and have fun!”

The rest of the group snickers at this.

“Actually, Nessa,” Mina says to her daughter after they all regain their composure. “I was hoping _I_ could give you your magic lessons today.”

“ _Inquisitor_!” Dalia exclaims when she hears this. “You are in _no_ way fit to--”

“Oh, please!” Mina interrupts the healer. “I’m not talking about _fighting_ magic! I’m talking about _healing_ and _crafting_ magic!”

“With you as weak as you are, Inquisitor,” Dalia says, “using magic of _any_ kind can actually make your condition _worse_!”

“So, we’ll start with the ones that _don’t_ require magic!” Mina scoffs. “Besides, I have to teach her about the herbs and plants of Thedas sooner or later! Don’t want her to mistake dragonthorn for elfroot, now, do we?”

“That could be _catastrophic_ ,” Cassandra agrees. “But, are you sure you’re well enough to watch her make potions and stuff all day?”

“It’s not going to be all day, Cass!” Mina replies. “Creators, I can’t even bring _myself_ to do something like that all day!”

“Point taken,” Cass replies. “But, you do look pretty weak right now, Mina. Are you _sure_ you’re alright?”

“You’re right, Cass,” Mina sighs as she puts her hand on her temple. “Perhaps I need another day to recover.” She turns to Nessa, who is looking at her mother with a worried look. “Nessa, da’len, I need to heal a little more before I can teach you about herbs, healing, and crafting. Maybe tomorrow. Besides, you’ve been working hard these past few weeks and you deserve a break. Perhaps Varric can tell you some more stories from before you were born. I heard you like to hear about how I saved the world.” She is hesitant to suggest it, and has a slight chuckle in her words by the time she finishes. She turns to Varric, who nods in confirmation that he can do that, and gives him a warning: “Don’t give her any ideas to run off again.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Flashy,” Varric replies. “Come, Little One,” he says to Nessa. “Let’s let your mother rest.”

“No,” Nessa says.

“Nessa!” Mina exclaims. “I _really_ need you to go with Varric for today.”

“No,” Nessa says again.

“Why not?”

“Me stay with Mama today!”

“Da’len,” Mina replies, crouching down to her level. “ _Please_ go with Varric. I know you are worried for me, but I will be _fine_. I just need to rest. You will have _much_ more fun with _Varric_ than you will with _me_.”

Nessa closes her eyes and Mina suddenly sees a golden-white ring of light form around the two of them. Mina gets wide eyed with shock, awe, and worry, rendering her immobile. Cass begins to move towards them before Dorian puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“I know what she’s doing,” he says in a soft voice. “Just watch.” Cass gives Dorian a look of reluctance and worry before nodding with a sigh.

They watch the young mage use the weak healing spell on her mother for a whole minute before it is completed. During this time, Mina begins to feel healing magic rush through her body, relaxing her tense muscles and actually beginning to remove the remainder of the poison from her body. When she is done, Nessa opens her eyes to see Mina smiling at her. Nessa returns the smile before she slowly walks closer to her mother and pulls her into a tight hug.

“Thank you, da’len,” Mina says as she is still hugging her daughter. “That was very sweet of you. However, I still need to rest.” She looks up at Dorian and gives him a ‘we need to talk’ look.

Releasing her grip from her mother, Nessa nods and runs off towards Varric, nearly knocking him over from the impact of her hug. “Stowee time, Vawik!” she exclaims to the dwarf.

“Okay, Little One,” Varric chuckles as he takes her to an area where they can sit and Varric can tell his stories.

The rest of the group is still in slight shock as Dorian helps Mina up to her feet. Once they regain their composure, they take their leave and go their separate ways for the day.

“Dorian, may I ask how long she’s known that spell?” Mina asks the mage after a bit.

“I taught it to her the day after the bear attack,” Dorian replies.

“Well, I owe you my thanks,” Mina replies. “That was amazingly well done.”

“It was the first time she’s used it since,” Dorian replies. “Well, to my knowledge, at least.”

“Really?” Mina asks with wide eyes.

“Indeed,” Dorian replies with a nod. “I’m surprised at how well she executed it. She’d still been a bit rusty when we stopped practicing it that day.”

“She must have been practicing, then,” Mina replies.

“Yes,” Dorian says with a nod. “You should see her on the training grounds, Mina! The other day, she executed a _perfect_ Lightning Bolt spell! I couldn’t have done better myself!”

Knowing Dorian, Mina is slightly surprised at the statement. “I just wish I wasn’t so busy with Inquisition stuff when I’m not out of commission with the ‘episodes’ and shit!” Mina replies. “This is my _birthday_ present to her, for Mythal’s sake! I’d hoped I could spend more time with her!”

“Oh, Mina,” Dorian says in a sympathetic sigh as he puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about that! Yes, she misses you terribly when you can’t practice with her and stuff, but she _loves_ you unconditionally! I think she is becoming _quite_ good at everything she is doing! She will no doubt spark legends of her own one day!”

“She already has, Dorian,” Mina replies with a slight giggle in her sigh. “Ugh, I need to lie down. This headache appeared and hasn’t gone away since I heard you guys yelling earlier!”

Before she can turn towards her tent, Dorian places his hand on her forehead. “Andraste’s tits, Mina!” he exclaims. “You’re burning up!” He quickly grabs her wrist and checks her pulse. “And your heart is pounding!” He scoops her up, quickly brings her inside her tent, and places her on the cot.

“I could have walked, Dorian,” Mina says as he begins to remove the bandages from her hand to examine it.

“You were practically falling into me, Mina!” Dorian replies as he finishes removing the bandages. “Kaffas! The wound is infected!” He grabs the bowl of water Dalia had placed in the tent for the next bandage change and rings out the rag before gently dabbing it at the cut on Mina’s hand. “Inquisitor,” he says hesitantly after a bit, using her title because he is slightly afraid. “Mina, I’m going to attempt a spell that will be _very_ painful. I hate using this spell, but if you want to be able to use your hand again, especially in the near future, it’s a necessary one.”

“Can I drink a potion or chew on some elfroot while you do it?” Mina asks.

“Unfortunately, no,” Dorian replies. “This is a spell that can’t be accompanied by any other healing or numbing element.”

“How long does it take?”

“Five minutes at most.”

“ _Five_ minutes?” Mina exclaims. “Fenedhis! I thought you were going to say five _hours_!” She winces as her headache reappears from trying to crack a joke.

“I promise, it’s _nothing_ like the pain of getting hit by Nessa’s magic,” Dorian cracks in return, though there is a hint of sincerity in his words.

“Ha-ha.” Mina replies sarcastically. “Let’s get this over with.”

Dorian holds her hand in his and begins the spell. True to his word, it hurts for five agonizing minutes, but it, in fact, is not as painful as getting hit by Nessa’s magic. Once he finishes the spell and Mina is no longer in pain, he feels her forehead again, followed by checking her pulse. Both have returned to normal and the two of them are very glad for that.

* * *

Two more days pass before Mina is well enough to travel again. The trip ends up taking five and a half days instead of the three and a half it should take. Finally at the camp, and about to approach the Hanal'ghilan, Mina has Nessa and her party wait close to the entrance of the camp, while she and Dalia go to see the golden halla. Mina wants the healer there for two main reasons: in case she has a magical epiphany or something, and so she can see the mythical halla for herself and maybe provide further closure in her _own_ case.

“Creators, I hope the past twenty-two and a half days were worth it,” Mina sighs as she begins to approach the halla.

“Even if this _doesn’t_ calm things down, I’d say getting to spend time with your daughter, however little it actually was, will be well worth it, Mina,” Dalia says as she walks beside the Inquisitor. “At least, I know it will be in _her_ mind.”

“That’s surprisingly comforting, Dalia,” Mina replies. “Thank you.” The healer smiles in return before Mina lets out an audible sigh. “I should probably let you know I will be speaking a lot of Elvish in a bit. I just wanted to warn you so you don’t think I’m having another ‘episode’. I must ask that you stay quiet once we get in there so I can focus on my prayers. We’ve already discussed what should happen if I suddenly go silent or faint. That still stands.”

“Understood, Mina,” Dalia replies. “Shall we?”

The two make their way to the area where the halla are being protected. Mina makes her way towards the lone golden one, who immediately recognizes her and begins to nuzzle her. She begins to pet it, not only to calm it down, but also to begin her prayers.

“Oh, Mythal, ma halani! Lasa ghilan lathbora viran!” Mina repeats the prayer she’d said during her first ‘episode’. “Lasa ghilan atish’an la hamin!” Mina continues her prayer for several minutes before she falls silent, shutting her eyes. She is focusing on the moment and doesn’t speak or open her eyes for another several minutes. When she finally opens her eyes again, she realizes she’s sitting down and the golden halla’s head is _just_ about to touch hers. She lets it happen, closing her eyes once more. Suddenly, a rush of emotions and images come to her. She sees a map of Thedas with a lone marker on it. Looking closer, Mina realizes the marker is on the Storm Coast. It zooms in on a particular part of the map and then Mina sees his face. Then, everything goes black.

* * *

Mina awakes to what feels like a licking sensation on her forehead. She opens her eyes to see the golden halla licking her. Once it sees she’s awake, it stops licking her and steps back, allowing Mina to sit up.

“Mina!” Dalia’s voice rings out. “Thank the _Creators_ you’re finally awake!”

“How long have I been out?” Mina asks.

“Ten minutes,” she says as she reaches her hand out to help Mina stand up. “Did you get anything?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Mina replies, brushing the dirt off her armor after she stands up. “Yes I did. Now it’s back to Skyhold and then off to the Storm Coast.”

They say good-bye to the hallas—Mina says ‘thank you’ in Elvish to the golden one—and then exit the area where the halla are being kept, say thank you and good-bye to the clan, and rejoin the rest of the group.

“Mama!” Nessa exclaims as she sees her mother, squirming in Cassandra’s arms.

“How’d it go?” Varric asks.

“Perfectly,” Mina replies as she takes Nessa from Cass. “All I want to do now is get back to Skyhold as soon as possible.”

“Well, let’s get moving, then,” Dorian says.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wanted to mention something: I originally had the line "'You’re pale as a skeleton, Mina,' Dorian replies. 'You look as though I may have to raise you from the dead soon!'" say “'You’re pale as a wedding gown, Mina,' Dorian replies. 'You look as though you might just faint!'" until I asked my friend if it was something Dorian would actually say and she said something like "He's a necromancer! His jokes are usually death related!" and gave me the skeleton part. I can't remember if she gave me the "raise you from the dead" part or if I did that part after she gave me the skeleton part, but still, thank you so much Maggie!
> 
> Anyways, what are y'all's thoughts? The comments, kudos, and bookmarks always keep me going! Maker and Creators guide y'all in whatever you do!


	7. The Past Comes Back to Bite the Present, Part 4 of 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part of the very long chapter. I have several chapters written and ready to publish but I am having writers block so I'm going to space out the publishing. Enjoy. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Same as the rest of the chapter: Rape/Non-Con. Beginnings of Depression but no mention of Suicidal Thoughts yet.
> 
> Translations taken directly from the DA Wiki (Note: some of these are explained in the chapter but I put them here as well just in case):
> 
> Elvish:  
> Mar solas ena mar din: Your pride will be your death.  
> Vhenan: Heart; often used as a term of endearment. Ma vhenan: My heart; sometimes shortened simply to vhenan, "heart"; a term of endearment.  
> Fenedhis: Meaning officially undefined as of yet; a common curse. (I use it as "shit")  
> Telanadas: Nothing is inevitable.  
> Banal nadas: Nothing is inevitable.
> 
> Tevene:  
> Manaveris Dracona: "Long live the Dragons."  
> Vishante kaffas: "You shit on my tongue."
> 
> Qunlat:  
> Aqun-Athlok: One who is "born as one gender but lives like another."

The trip back to Skyhold takes the normal amount of time it should take: two weeks. Mina doesn’t have any more ‘episodes’, but she does get occasional headaches. Nessa eventually beats everyone in a horse race and can’t wait to tell Cullen when they get back. Mina, however, goes straight to Divine Victoria to see what she had needed her for.

“Inquisitor!” she says as Mina enters the room. “You’ve had a long over five weeks, no?”

“More like a long _ten_ _months_ ,” Mina replies with a sigh. “How have you been? Is Val Royeaux treating you well?”

“Yes it is,” she replies. “Now, I know you didn’t come here immediately after you returned from the field just to catch up.” She looks at Mina with a raised eyebrow.

“As much as I wish that weren’t true, it is,” Mina replies with a sigh. “In your letter, you said you have to tell me something and I’m the only one who is allowed to hear it.”

“Yes,” Leli sighs.

Mina suddenly gets a really bad headache and the room begins to spin. “Ugh,” she groans as she grips the arms of the chair she’s sitting in very tightly. “Leli, I’m sorry. I’ve been getting these headaches ever since I found out where my raper is and the room is currently spinning. I—I—ugh!” She falls unconscious and collapses, sliding out of the chair and onto the floor.

“Mina!” Leli exclaims, catching her and softening her fall to the floor. She then immediately runs out of the room to see Josie walking towards the room. “Josie!” she exclaims as she sees her. “I need a healer, _stat_! She’s collapsed from an apparent headache!”

“What?” Josie exclaims. “I’ll go get a healer!” She then runs off to find Dalia, knowing she’s helped Mina all throughout their trip and probably has a better sense of what might be going on.

Leliana goes back into the room and notices the Anchor is beginning to glow. She says a prayer for Mina and cradles her head.

 

A few minutes later, Cullen comes rushing in the room, followed by Dalia and Josephine.

“Maker’s breath!” Cullen exclaims as he sees Mina. “What happened?”

“She seemed fine when she got here.” Leliana replies. “We were talking and then she suddenly gripped the arms of the chair and muttered something about getting headaches after she found out where her raper is and that the room was spinning, and then she collapsed. What did she mean by her ‘ _raper_ ’? What _happened_?”

“Can you tell her _after_ we get her to her quarters, Commander?” Dalia asks Cullen. “I can’t do much here. She needs to stay in one spot for a while after I do the spell I’ve been using the past two weeks. I don’t want that place to be a cold hard floor.”

“Of course,” Cullen says as he walks over, picks his wife up, and carries her up to their chambers.

“Mama?” Nessa says as Cullen finishes walking up the stairs.

“Why aren’t you in bed, Nessa?” Cullen asks her.

“Me not tired!” Nessa says, climbing up onto the bed as Cullen gently sets Mina down on it. “Me help mama!” She then gets closer to her mother and uses the same healing spell she’d used on Mina that day out in the field.

“Nessa,” Dorian says after she is finished. “You’re sweet, but your Mama needs a stronger spell right now.”

“Me learn?” Nessa asks.

“Maybe another time, Nessa,” Dorian says as he picks her up and takes her to her room to make her go to sleep.

 

Meanwhile, Dalia begins a healing spell of her own. Magic flows between her and Mina.

“Can you _please_ tell me what she meant now, Cullen?” the Divine asks as Dorian reenters the room.

“Honestly, I don’t think I can,” Cullen replies. “I can’t even say the _word_ , honestly.”

“I’ve figured out _what_ happened,” she replies. “I just need to know _when_ it happened.”

“She was ten,” Cullen replies with a heavy sigh.

“ _Ten_?” she exclaims with shock and horror. “Maker!” She takes a few seconds to let it sink in and to recompose herself. “But _why_ is she searching for the man who did this to her?”

“Commander,” Dalia says before he can answer. “With all due respect, I think _I_ should be the one to answer that.”

“What?” Cullen says in slight shock. “Why?”

“Because it happened to me and I’ve been the one who has guided her through pretty much all of this since she told me.” She looks down in slight embarrassment.

“ _Wait_ ,” Cullen says. “ _You’re_ Dalia?”

“Yes,” the healer replies. “I hope that’s not a bad thing.”

“Not at all!” Cullen replies. “Mina has just told me a lot about you. I guess I just didn’t realize it was you from the description she gave me.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Commander,” she replies before answering the Divine’s question. “The reason she is searching for the man who raped her is because, for some reason, him being a free man who hasn’t paid for what he did is causing all of this.”

“How is _that_ even _possible_?” Josie asks.

“I don’t know,” Dalia replies with a sigh. “All I know is that when I confronted the guy who had raped _me_ , I asked if he was a mage and he said no. I couldn’t feel any mana from him so I knew he was telling the truth. I asked him if he remembered me, and he said he didn’t and when I told him who I was, he attacked me. I only killed him in self-defense. He was the first person I actually killed and I haven’t killed anyone since. I hate fighting, honestly.”

“I don’t blame you,” Dorian says. “There are times when even _I_ wish I didn’t have to fight.”

“That’s surprising, coming from a Necromancer, Dorian,” Mina says weakly. “Shall I make it so you don’t have to fight?”

They all look at Mina at the sound of her voice. The Anchor is still slightly glowing and her eyes are still closed, but they slowly begin to open. She has a small smirk on her face as she looks at her mage companion.

“Mina!” Dorian replies once he recomposes himself. “I only meant like fighting _dragons_! Those things require so much effort to kill and healing afterwards! I hate those blighted things!”

“Isn’t there a phrase in Tevene that basically says you love dragons?” Leliana asks.

“Manaveris Dracona,” Dorian replies. “Long live the Dragons. And I only meant I hate having to _fight_ and _kill_ them.”

“Well, be grateful there haven’t been any sightings recently,” Mina says with a slight laugh.

“Didn’t you say the bear Nessa helped you guys fight had the strength of a dragon, Mina?” Josie asks.

“I said it seemed like that, yes,” Mina replies. “The damned thing just wouldn’t _die_!”

“How are you feeling, Mina?” Dalia asks.

“Like I could _actually_ fight a dragon,” Mina says sarcastically.

“Still have your wit, I see,” Leli says with a slight laugh.

“Oh, she never loses it,” Dorian says laughing. “It always shows up in times like these. You should see her when she does it in Elvish! It’s pretty funny sometimes!”

“Mar solas ena mar din!” Mina smirks at him. “Don’t translate that, Dalia!” she says to the healer.

“Vishante kaffas, Mina!” Dorian replies. “I know _full_ well what you said!”

“I do _not_ shit on your tongue, Dorian!” Mina scoffs. “That would be _gross_!”

Dorian laughs at this. “And _that_ is why I love you, Mina,” he says.

“I’m right here, you know,” Cullen says, clearly slightly disturbed at the conversation.

“Oh, hush, vhenan,” Mina says with a laugh. “Dorian is a _wonderful_ friend whom I actually consider a brother, and I love him too. But that love is _nothing_ compared to the love I have for _you_!”

Cullen smiles at this.

Mina sighs as she remembers what she’d been doing before she collapsed from the headache. She turns to her former Spymaster. “Leli, I know you said I’m the only one who is allowed to hear what you came here to say, but I would like everyone in this room to hear it. I don’t care _what_ it’s about, or if it’s something that could ruin my reputation. I trust these people with my life and I want them to hear it.”

“I only said that you were the only one who was allowed to hear it because I didn’t know who else knew,” Leli replies. “I wasn’t sure how well it would slide if Cullen found out by a letter from the Divine rather than you.”

“Fenedhis!” Mina sighs. “So you _did_ know.”

“And I found out in the most _disturbing_ way,” she replies with a nod.

“Do I even _want_ to know?” Mina asks.

“Probably not,” Leli replies. “But it’s necessary, Mina.”

“Go ahead,” Mina sighs reluctantly.

“I was seeing to my duties for the day when I overheard two servants talking about a man who had openly talked about raping you. I asked them how they knew this man and they said they had become acquaintances at one point. To their knowledge, no one else knew and I made them swear to me that they wouldn’t talk about it ever again. I then made preparations to come here and talk to you about it.”

“So he knows I’m the Inquisitor?” Mina asks.

“I’m afraid so,” Leli replies.

“Ugh,” Mina groans. “This just got a whole lot more complicated.”

“Indeed,” Dorian says. “If he knows the Inquisition is heading his way, he could flee the Storm Coast and then you may have to go _back_ to the Dales.”

“Or she will just have a dream that tells her where he moves to,” Dalia says.

“Exactly,” Mina replies. “Both of you have very good points. I’m afraid I may have to ask that I _don’t_ have an army with me when I go. I just want my companions and Dalia with me.”

“Are you sure that’s wise, vhenan?” Cullen asks.

“No I’m not, but I can’t take any risks of him escaping.”

“What if we had an Inquisition soldier stationed in the Coast hunt him down and bring him here?” he asks.

“No,” Mina sighs. “As much as I wish I could do that, I don’t even know his name and I don’t want to have to think of his image for the amount of time it would take for me to describe him.” She sighs, clearly worn out from the past almost two months of traveling. “We leave in two days if I’m healthy enough for it.”

“And I will only allow you to leave when you _are_ healthy enough for it, vhenan,” Cullen says.

“Winter is coming, vhenan,” Mina sighs. “Even if we _do_ leave in two days, it’s cutting it _very_ close to be able to get back in time before Skyhold gets snowed in. And I don’t think I _can_ wait until spring for this. These headaches are really bad and will probably just get worse until this matter is settled. By the way, Leli, did you happen to bring the two servants who you learned this from with you?”

“I did,” Leli nods.

“I would like to talk to them tomorrow if that’s possible,” Mina replies. “I need to know what they know about him.”

“I can make that happen, Inquisitor,” Leli replies. “For now, I think we should let you get some rest. You’ve had a long journey and you do look rather worn out.”

“I agree,” Josie says. “Good night, Mina.” The group then begins to take their leave.

“Good night, Josie,” Mina says.

 

“Vhenan,” Cullen says after the rest of the group has left the room. “I need to know what you plan to do if you can’t find this guy.” His words are full of worried curiosity.

“I have an exact location, vhenan,” Mina replies. “And if he _does_ move, I’m sure I’ll get a dream that tells me where he is.”

“Fair enough,” Cullen says as he stands up, goes into Mina’s nightgown wardrobe, and picks out a light green one. He then helps Mina out of her armor and into the nightgown before finishing getting himself ready for bed and climbing in beside her.

“Cullen, I—I need—ugh!” She’s looking at Cullen with tired but wanting eyes.

“Vhenan, what’s wrong?” He’s beginning to get worried.

She begins crying. “Hold me,” she says in a sob.

He complies. His warm embrace helps her calm down significantly. She loves the way he smells and she falls asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Cullen wakes up the next morning to the sound of Mina crying. However, she isn’t in the bed. Sitting up, he sees her facing away from him on the couch, a blanket covering her body. He gets up, goes over to her, and embraces her.

“I need you to go with me, vhenan,” she says through her tears before he can say anything. “Bring the kids, I don’t care! I just need you with me on this trip!”

“Of course, vhenan!” Cullen replies. “I’ll do _whatever_ I can to help you!”

“Thank you.” She looks up at him then and he gently cups her head and wipes her tears away with his thumb.

“Something is bothering you, vhenan,” Cullen says after a bit. “I’ve _never_ seen you cry this much! It’s beginning to scare me.”

“I’m scared too, vhenan,” Mina replies. “I’m scared _none_ of this is going to fix this! I’m scared I’m never going to be able to have _sex_ again without thinking about him and having to stop! I’m scared I’ll never be the same again! I’m scared, vhenan! I’m so _fucking_ scared!” Her tears are freely flowing again by the time she finishes.

“It’s alright, vhenan,” Cullen says as he embraces her further. “I’m here for you, whatever you need, I’m here!”

“What I need is food. I’m _sooo_ hungry, but I can’t go out there looking like this. I also need to feed the triplets soon. They haven’t had proper breast milk in almost two months!”

Just then, they hear the door to the chambers open, followed by Josie’s voice.

“Inquisitor, Commander,” she says, “I brought you two breakfast. We were slightly worried when you didn’t show up this morning.”

“Perfect timing, Josie,” Cullen says. “Please, come up. We have something we need to discuss with you anyway.”

Josie makes her way up the steps, stopping when she reaches the top and notices Mina’s tear stained face.

“I had a rough morning,” Mina says with a cracked voice as she sees the concerned look on the Ambassador’s face. “Thank you for bringing food. I’m _starving_!” She reaches for the tray of food that Josie places on the table in front of the couch, only to be stopped by Cullen offering to make her a plate. She lets him.

“Mina needs me to go with her to the Coast,” Cullen says after handing his wife the plate he’d made her. “We will be taking the kids.”

Josie just nods in understanding. “I’ll make sure the proper arrangements are made, then. Might I suggest a covered wagon, Mina?”

“I’ve changed my mind about the army,” Mina says after she swallows a bite of food. “However, I still don’t want a _full_ army; just a small, fifteen person max, army. And the wagon is probably a good idea, as long as all five of us, _plus_ some, can fit in it at once. I’m sure there will be several times when I will need help from more than just Cullen.” She sighs before taking another bite and continuing. “I need to take more than just Dorian, Cass, Varric, and Dalia with me. I need Bull and the Chargers too. However, they don’t know what happened yet. I think it might be time I tell the rest of my Inner Circle, before any of this gets out.” She takes another bite and then remembers she’d wanted to meet with Leliana’s two servants. “Fenedhis!” she curses after swallowing. “I asked to speak with Leli’s two servants today! Ugh! I have so much to do today! We are leaving tomorrow morning!”

“I can’t allow us to leave tomorrow morning,” Cullen says. “You are _very_ stressed, vhenan. This trip can wait one more day.”

“Ugh! Fine!” Mina groans. “But we need to keep the upmost secrecy as to where we’re going and why. Only Dalia and my Inner Circle are allowed to know the whole truth. We send ravens to the keeps when we are less than a day out and we travel at night. They are longer this time of year anyways.” She finishes her breakfast and goes back to her curled up position on the couch, leaning into Cullen’s shoulder as he eats his breakfast.

“Do you want to do that now, vhenan?” Cullen asks.

“No,” Mina replies. “I need to calm down a bit more before I can do anything today. I appreciate the thought though.” She turns to face Josie. “Thank you again for bringing breakfast, Josie. I’m sorry for worrying you. I just have a lot on my plate right now and it’s affecting all my inner emotions. I just can’t get his face out of my mind, and that’s making it all worse!” She begins crying again.

“Oh, Mina,” Josie says in a worried voice as she goes over to comfort the Inquisitor. “You will get through this and we will _all_ do whatever we can to help! I’ve seen you in some of your worst moments and you always bounce back from them _stronger_ than _ever_! No matter _what_ happens, you have several people who care about you and who will help you in whatever way they can!”

“Thank you, Josie,” Mina says through her tears. “I just wish I didn’t have to worry all of you.”

“Don’t mention it, Mina,” Josie replies. “You are a great friend to all of us, so we have to worry at least a little. Besides, it would be _monstrous_ if we just left you to deal with this on your own!”

“I agree,” Cullen says. “If _anyone_ ever does that, they _aren’t_ your friend.”

“That’s surprisingly comforting, thank you,” Mina says to the two of them.

Just then, they hear cries from the triplets’ nursery.

“I was wondering when they’d wake up,” Mina says as she gets up and begins to head toward the room, closely followed by Cullen.

“I’ll let you two get started on your day,” Josie says as she gathers the tray and begins to head for the stairs.

“Thank you again, Josie,” Mina says.

“No problem, Mina,” Josie replies before taking her leave.

The triplets are all hungry. Mina feeds them all and then gets them ready for the day’s activities. Nessa wakes up not soon after and is happy to see her mother is alright after the previous night. Mina and Cullen then tell Nessa she and the triplets are going to accompany them to the Coast. She seems excited.

Not soon after they get Nessa ready to begin her lessons for the day, Mina needs to sit down again. She asks Cullen to take Nessa to Dorian to begin her lessons.

 

“Vhenan, are you _sure_ you’re alright?” Cullen asks Mina after he returns.

“I will be,” Mina replies. “I hate asking you this, but I would like you to be with me when I talk to Leli’s servants. Do you think you can get Bull and Krem to watch the triplets while we do that?”

“Of course, vhenan,” Cullen replies. “Just let me know when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready,” Mina says with a sigh. “I need to get this over with.”

Cullen leaves the room to go get Bull and Krem and make sure Leli’s servants are ready to talk to Mina. When he returns to their chambers with the Qunari and his Aqun-Athlok second in command, he notices Mina has washed her face, changed into the clothes she’s going to wear that day, and put her hair up in its usual braided up-do.

“I hear you want me and the Chargers to come with you on your trip to the Coast, Boss,” Bull says as he enters.

“Yes, Bull,” Mina replies. “I apologize for the _such_ short notice.”

“Don’t worry about it, Boss,” Bull replies. “We’re always happy to help you.” With that, he and Krem go into the triplets’ nursery room and Cullen and Mina go talk to Leli’s servants.

 

The servants are slightly shocked that the Inquisitor herself wants to talk to them. However, once they get over that shock, they tell her everything, from his name, to what he had told them. Mina makes sure they know that if they are caught talking about any of it, she will personally hunt them down. They know about her wrath and agree in fear.

Once back in her chambers, Mina has her Inner Circle come up and makes plans to tell them.

“Everyone,” she says after Dorian reenters the room after setting Nessa down for a nap. “I’m sorry I had to drag all of you in here like this on such a short notice, but I need to tell you something about my past that has been plaguing me recently.” She sighs as she sits down on her bed. “Some of you already know the basics of this, but there is more that you need to know.” She lets out another heavy sigh before she tells them everything. She cries a lot as she tells them. Cullen takes to sitting next to her and comforting her.

By the time she finishes telling them everything, she is shaking uncontrollably and she has a pretty bad headache. Only after they all understand and have left did the Anchor start glowing and she passes out.

“Maker’s breath!” Cullen says as she collapses into him. He asks Dorian, who had lingered to help with Nessa once she wakes up, to run and get Dalia. He complies.

* * *

Mina finds herself in a forest area. _Not this again!_ she inwardly groans to herself. She looks around for the golden halla that had been the ‘demon’ in all her other Fade Dreams, only to see nothing else but trees. Not a single animal; just trees. She then sees him: her raper is standing before her, wearing the same thing he had been when he raped her.

“What do you want?” she growls in a very angry tone.

The image before her doesn’t say anything. It just looks at her with curious eyes.

“I said what do you want?” Mina repeats in the same tone as before. “If you know what’s _good_ for you, you should _answer_ me!”

“I just want to apologize, Inquisitor,” the man finally says in a calm voice. It’s the same voice Mina remembers him having all those years ago.

“ _Yeah_?” Mina scoffs incredulously in her still angry tone. “Then _why_ tell me here and not when I come _find_ you in a few weeks? _Huh_? Too scared to say it _directly_ to my _face_? Or is this just my own _imagination_ playing _tricks_ on me in the Beyond?”

“You know your Fade Dreams all too well, Inquisitor,” the man says before everything goes black.

* * *

Mina wakes to the voices of Dalia, Cullen, Josie, and Cassandra arguing on how to proceed.

“She keeps collapsing!” Cullen says. “If this happens while on the road, or, Maker forbid, in the middle of a fight or when talking to the man, it could be _catastrophic_!”

“Which is why the sooner we get to him, the better!” Dalia replies.

“The three of you, along with several others, will be with her on this trip,” Josie says. “If anything should happen, I’m sure you all will be able to handle it!”

“Sure, _we_ may be able to handle it,” Cassandra says, “but if this gets any worse, I’m not sure if _she_ will be able to handle it! I’ve already seen the worst of these ‘episodes’ but they keep getting worse and I don’t know how much more she can take!”

“Neither do I,” Mina says weakly as she tries to sit up but can’t, so she resorts to just staring at the ceiling. “The ‘episodes’ are _indeed_ getting worse. Even though I haven’t had any of the insomnia-triggered ones since I visited the golden halla, the headaches have gotten worse, and I’ve been losing consciousness a lot more frequently. Plus, I had a weird Fade Dream just now. No golden halla in this one, just him.” She suddenly groans as the headache returns. “And you guys _arguing_ isn’t helping this _headache_.”

By the time she finishes talking, Cullen is by her side and holding her hand.

“I’m sorry we woke you, vhenan,” he finally says. “I’m afraid we may have to leave tonight, given your current condition. Josie has been able to secure a covered wagon that is big enough to carry everyone, and the soldiers will be able to take shifts at the reigns. It’s big enough that it has room for several cots as well.”

“I can’t leave tonight,” Mina cuts him off before he can say anything further. “I haven’t been able to pack yet and--”

“I’ve already packed for you, vhenan,” Cullen stops her. “You can recover further while we travel. Dorian has agreed to put sleeping spells on you, should it be necessary. It will take a little over a week to get there, which should give you plenty of time. Everyone else is ready to go, including the triplets. We need to get to him as soon as possible if we want to keep this from getting much worse. Every time this happens, vhenan, you look so much weaker than the previous time when you wake up. I’m starting to think my _lyrium_ withdrawals were _nothing_ compared to this! Mina, I _rarely_ passed out from those headaches! You have passed out from _several_ of your headaches _already_! If we can’t stop them soon, I don’t know how much more of this you, or _I_ for that matter, can take! You are scaring the _shit_ out of us every time you pass out!”

Mina listens as Cullen basically pleads with her to understand. However, her headache just gets worse and all she can get out before passing out again is “Fine. But I think Dorian may—have to—sleep spell—whole—trip.”

The Anchor begins to glow again, and Dalia rushes over to check Mina’s pulse as she passes out.

“Fenedhis!” she exclaims. “We can’t travel with her like this! The movement of the wagon will just make this worse! Her heart is _pounding_ right now! If we travel, even if we were able to lower her heart rate, the movement can elevate it again and cause _permanent_ damage! She’s not doing well right now.”

“I have an idea!” Josie exclaims as she thinks about what they can do. “The two servants Leli brought with her who know what happened _also_ know what the man who did this to Mina looks like! I know Mina couldn’t bring herself to think about his image long enough to describe him, but the two servants can! What if we sent troops to the Storm Coast with them and they could tell the soldiers who to detain and bring back here for Mina to judge herself?”

“But only Mina has his exact location,” Cassandra protests. “Even if she wakes up and tells us where that location is, he could move and it would be a lot harder to find him. She is the only one who will have those dreams that update her on his location. Even if she sends letters to the troops, that information could be inaccurate by the time it reaches them.”

“It’s worth the try,” Cullen chimes in as he continues to hold Mina’s hand. “If there’s _any_ hope of capturing this man, we have to use _whatever_ we have to our advantage.”

“I’ll make sure the proper arrangements are made then,” Josie says. “In the meantime, I think it would be best we notify the Divine about our plans.”

“I agree,” Cassandra says. “I’ll go get her now.” She turns to leave, but is stopped by Josie’s voice again.

“No,” she says. “I’ll do it.”

“Very well,” the Seeker sighs.

Josie nods and leaves the room to get her friend.

 

Josie enters the Throne Room to find Mina’s entire Inner Circle, Elizabeth, and Divine Victoria anxiously waiting for word on Mina’s condition. Nessa and the triplets are there as well.

“Leli, are the two servants who know what happened able to fight at all?” Josie asks the Divine hurriedly.

“I highly doubt it, Josie,” Leli replies. “Would you like to go somewhere and explain what this is about?”

Josie nods and leads her friend through the door she’d just come out of. She then leads her up the stairs where everyone else is waiting.

“Oh!” Leli exclaims as she gets to the top of the stairs and sees Mina, well, more like sees the _Anchor_. “That isn’t good.”

“It keeps getting worse,” Cassandra says.

“Until we can get him, it will continue to do so,” Dalia says as she finishes the healing spell that helps stabilize Mina for the time being.

“Which is why I brought you up here,” Josie says to the Divine. “Besides Mina, the two servants are the _only_ ones who know what the man looks like. Right now, Mina is too unstable to be able to make the trip, so they are our only hope. The next time she wakes up, we are going to get his latest exact location from her and then send troops on their way to the Coast. Would it be alright if the two servants joined them?”

“That’s fine by me, but I will have to confirm if it’s okay with the servants themselves,” Leli replies. “You asked me if they were able to fight, no?” Josie nods. “Are you expecting much resistance?”

“Telanadas,” Dalia mutters under her breath. “Banal nadas.”

“Why did you just say ‘Nothing is inevitable’ twice?” Cullen asks.

“I don’t know,” Dalia replies. “I have always said it both ways at the same time that I guess it’s just become a habit.”

“Either way, Dalia has a point,” Josie says. “He will very likely resist. We will need someone there who may be able to reason with him, if not just give him a list of his charges before he is detained.”

“I will go,” Cassandra says. “I had to do a similar thing with Elizabeth’s attacker, and I know how to not make a scene if necessary.”

“Very well, Cassandra,” Josie says. “I will make the proper arrangements. Leli, I await confirmation on whether the servants are willing to go.”

“I will go confirm it with them now if there’s nothing else.” Leli replies.

“I have nothing else,” Josie says. Everyone else seems to agree, except for Dalia.

“There is one other thing,” she says, getting looks of confusion from the rest of the group. “You all need to know this: in the days leading up to the day I confronted my attacker, I got several Fade Dreams that were weird, maybe like the one Mina mentioned before she passed out again. I heard her say there was no golden halla in this one, just him, and I immediately panicked. Those Fade Dreams left something in the back of my mind that has never gone away. Honestly, I’m not sure what it is, but I can’t do anything to quiet those memories when they come up. They usually stay in my head the rest of the day, causing me to not be able to get as much work done, but I can still get some work done if it is absolutely necessary, like the stabilizing spell I just used on her. However, the memories give me headaches and I sometimes get feverish.” She sighs as she puts a hand on her forehead to try to calm the headache. “The sooner we can get to him, the better. We need to limit the number of Fade Dreams like this she has if we are to try to prevent this from happening.” She pauses. “Or, at least from being as bad as _mine_ are.”

“Then we’d better get to it,” Cassandra says.

“Indeed,” Dalia replies.

The group takes their leave and leave Dalia and Cullen in the room to watch Mina.

“Dalia?” Cullen asks after they are alone.

“Yes, Commander?”

“May I ask how often you get these headaches?”

“Uh, maybe once or twice a week. If I’m having a particularly bad day or week or whatever, I tend to have them every day until the stress of it has subsided. That hasn’t happened since…” She pauses in thought. “Oh, fenedhis! I just realized I’ve had a constant headache since I learned what happened!” She looks at Cullen with wide eyes before regaining her composure. “My apologies, Commander. I guess I’ve been so busy lately that I hadn’t noticed.”

“Dalia, go get some sleep,” Cullen pleads with the healer. “I can watch over Mina for now.”

Dalia shakes her head. “No. As much as I would like to, I can’t leave until the Anchor has stopped glowing. Even then, I will be hesitant to leave because it could still flare up again. I’ll be fine, Commander. Really. If I find that I can’t do anything because of this, I will gladly heed to your request.”

“Very well,” Cullen replies.

The two watch Mina and talk for the rest of the evening. Cullen learns more about Dalia than Mina had told him and she learns a bit about Cullen. As night is beginning to fall, Dorian, Bull, Krem, and Dagna bring the kids in and send them to bed. Dalia leaves soon after to let Cullen get some sleep.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might notice, my mind has begun to wander more... lots of plot twists are coming... sorry not sorry...
> 
> Anyone catch the Game of Thrones reference? I couldn't help myself with that one lol...
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your comments, kudos, and bookmarks! All yall's love is inspiring me to come up with a lot more plot twists to be able to continue writing this! Maker and Creators guide you all! I hope I can get through this writer's block quickly so yall don't have to wait too long!


	8. The Past Comes Back to Bite the Present, Part 5 of 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy and writing my new fic like crazy lol. I got major writer's block on this one, so I started writing Mina's Inquisition story. I will put a link to that fic on the final chapter of this one when I post it. For now, that will be the fic I write in. I have one chapter of that fic posted already, but it is just information that you will need to know before reading the fic.
> 
> Anyways, I think I'll post the rest of this fic today, as well as the first real chapter of that one.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Mentions of rape/non-con and suicidal thoughts/actions.
> 
> Translations, copied and pasted directly from the DA wiki:
> 
> Elvish:  
> Vhenan: Heart; often used as a term of endearment. Ma vhenan: My heart; sometimes shortened simply to vhenan, "heart"; a term of endearment.  
> Halam'shivanas: The sweet sacrifice of duty.  
> Ir abelas: I am sorry.  
> Fenedhis: Meaning officially undefined as of yet; a common curse. (I use it as 'shit')  
> Ma ghilana mir din'an: Guide me into death.
> 
> Tevene:  
> Kaffas: "Shit."

The next morning, Cassandra leaves for the Storm Coast with Leli’s two servants and a small army. Mina still hasn’t woken up, but they need to get on the road, so they agree that a letter with his exact location will be sent to Caer Bronach in Crestwood once Mina does wake up and gives it to them.

During the two and a half weeks it takes Cassandra and the rest of the group to detain him and get back to Skyhold, Mina continues to have headaches and weird Fade Dreams, but they get less severe and less frequent once Cassandra sends word that he is in custody and they are on their way back.

Once they return, Mina is eagerly waiting at the gates to greet Cassandra.

“Thank you so much, Cass!” Mina says to the Seeker as she hugs her after she dismounts and gives the reins to a stable-hand. “I honestly don’t think I could have made that trip, let alone in the amount of time it took _you_!”

“I’m just glad we’re that much closer to getting you back to normal, Mina,” the Seeker replies before pulling from the hug. “How are you feeling, by the way?”

“A lot better, thank you,” Mina replies. “I just want to get this over with, honestly. Is he ready to face justice?”

“Are you ready to give it?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Mina sighs.

“Public or private judgement?”

Mina sighs again. “As much as I want to keep this private, it needs to be a public judgement. Josie told me he confessed to raping multiple other young girls. Is that true?”

“Unfortunately,” Cass confirms. “I’ll have the guards bring him for judgement in ten minutes time. In the meantime, do you know who is going to watch the kids while you do this?”

“Dagna, Bull, and Krem are already watching them, but thanks for checking.”

“Inquisitor!” Josie calls from overhead. “Everyone is gathered in the Throne Room for your judgement, whenever you’re ready!”

“Thank you, Josie!” Mina calls back. “We’ll be there shortly!”

“You go on ahead, Mina,” Cassandra says. “I’ll make sure the guards know to bring him straight to the Throne Room for judgement.”

“Thank you, Cass,” Mina replies. With that, she walks up the stairs and into the Throne Room, sits on the throne, and waits for him to be brought in for judgement.

 

“Do you deny these charges?” Mina asks him once Josie has finished reading the list of everything he had done.

“No, Your Worship,” the man says. “I was young and ignorant when I did those terrible things. Once I came to my senses and realized how wrong it was, I went into self-exile in the Storm Coast. I had been there for almost a year when your forces found me.”

“I don’t care how long you were there!” Mina yells. “What you did was _monstrous_! Do you know how much _pain_ you caused me? How much pain you probably caused all those _other_ girls? I wouldn’t care if you had been there for _ten_ years! You are going to spend the rest of your days _rotting_ in a _cell_! I don’t care if you think you don’t deserve that! You are a _monster_!” She turns to the guards. “Get him out of my sight!”

Once the guards begin to take him to the cells, Mina gets up and goes straight to her quarters. It is early afternoon, but, for Mina, it feels like it is already time for bed.

Once she gets to the top of the stairs, Mina goes to the bed, sprawls her body across it, and just brakes down. Unbeknownst to her, Cullen has followed her up and is now about to sit on the bed next to her to try to comfort her.

“You did well, vhenan,” Cullen says as he cups her face to wipe off some of the tears.

“I just want to cry and take a nap,” Mina says through her tears.

“I will be here through all of it, vhenan,” Cullen replies. “I’m not leaving your side today. You have my word.”

“Thank you, vhenan,” Mina says. “But first, can you get the kids out? Nessa hasn’t had her magic lessons yet today and I don’t want the time to be wasted. The triplets need a bit of fresh air as well before it gets too cold for them to be outside at all.”

“Will do, love,” Cullen says, grabbing her hand and kissing it before getting up to let Bull, Krem, and Dagna know of the situation. They do their best to make sure Nessa doesn’t see Mina as they pass through to go into the Throne Room.

 

Once they have left, Cullen kneels down at Mina’s feet and begins to take off her boots.

“Do you want to put something a little more comfortable on before taking a nap, vhenan?” he asks as he removes the first boot and sets it aside.

“Actually, what I _really_ want is to take a bath with you, if that’s okay,” Mina sighs as she sits up.

“Whatever you want, I’ll be here for you, vhenan,” Cullen replies as he removes her other boot and sets it aside before standing up and helping Mina off the bed.

They gather the things they need for the bath and go into the small room that holds their private tub.

Once there, Mina uses a shot of her ice magic, followed by fire to melt and warm the ice. Steam quickly fills the small room. Cullen has already stripped down to his smalls by this time and goes to help Mina out of her clothes. She is thankful for that.

Once they are both naked, they both get in the tub and sit down. Mina leans into Cullen’s warm and comforting embrace and they sit there for a few minutes. Cullen places light kisses on her head, neck, and shoulders. She feels so at ease with him there with her.

Slowly, Mina begins reaching for the soap on the side of the tub. Cullen, however, stops kissing her and grabs it before she even gets half way.

“Let me, vhenan,” he says. “You don’t need to do anything today but relax.” He kisses her head again.

“Thank you, vhenan,” Mina replies.

Cullen is very careful as he washes her. He takes care to make sure she is comfortable with every movement and touch. Once he is done, she insists he let her wash him. He is reluctant at first, but she won’t back down, so he eventually agrees. Once she is done, they sat together for a few minutes in calming silence before Cullen realizes her hand has begun massaging his length.

“Oh—ah—Mina—shit!” he says, although it came out sounding like he was pleading for her to continue.

“I was wondering when you’d notice,” Mina replies with a slight laugh. “I can tell you’re close. Just relax.” She kisses him on the lips as she speeds up her movements.

Soon, Cullen feels his resolve begin to fall apart. His breathing becomes heavier and then it finally happens: he groans as his release begins mixing with the bath water. She guides him through his climax before she leaves the tub and begins to dry herself off.

“Think you got a few more in you?” she asks teasingly.

Cullen opens his eyes then and looks at her with a smile. “Man, am I glad I asked Bull to make sure we aren’t disturbed until tomorrow!” he says as he stands up and gets out of the tub.

Mina’s smile grows even wider as he closes the gap between them, grabs the towel Mina is now holding to her side, and kisses her on the lips.

“I love how thoughtful you always are, vhenan,” she says after they pull apart and Cullen has begun to quickly dry himself off.

All Mina gets in response is a hum of appreciation before he throws the towel to the side and kisses her again. He grabs her upper thighs and lifts her up as she puts her arms around his neck. He carries her out of the room and gently places her on the bed.

“Please,” Mina sighs as she grabs his hand and places it over her heat.

Smiling, Cullen begins gently tracing the curves of her heat with his fingers. With his other hand, he begins rolling his fingers on that bundle above her heat. He begins kissing her neck as he slips a finger inside of her. He begins moving his finger as she begs him to worship her entire body like his life counts on it. He slips another finger in her as she relaxes. As he feels her walls begin to tighten, he moves his head down and put his mouth on the bundle just above her heat.

“Oh, fuck!” she moans as she arches her back into him and goes over the edge. Once her climax subsides, Mina grabs Cullen, throws him on his back on the other side of the bed, and kisses him on the lips with an intense passion. Before he is able to process what has just happened, she grabs his length and sits down as it goes inside her.

“Maker’s breath, Mina!” he says as she grabs his hands and places them on her breasts, encouraging him to massage and squeeze them. She begins to move around his length and reaches behind her to gently cup and massage his sack with one hand, was massages the bundle above her heat with her other hand.

They are both rapidly nearing the edge again. Just before it happens, Cullen grabs Mina, reverses their positions, and kisses her as he thrusts into her at maximum speed. Neither of them have ever had an orgasm that intense before. For a good fifteen seconds, each thrust into her causes their climaxes to continue in full force. By the time they subside and Cullen has pulled off of her, both of them are completely out of breath and stamina.

“That was the best, most intense, and by _far_ the longest orgasm I’ve ever had!” Mina says breathlessly as she cuddles into Cullen’s arms.

“Likewise,” Cullen replies.

The two of them fall into a deep, refreshing, and dreamless sleep; one that neither have experienced similarly since they were children.

* * *

“Mina! Cullen! Wake up!” Josie has been shaking the couple for the last two minutes to no avail. _If they don’t wake up soon, I’m going to have to pour_ water _on them or something!_ she thinks. “ _Please_ wake up you two!” she says as she shakes them again. “ _Please_ wake up!”

Nothing.

Rushing over to their water pitcher, Josie grabs it and pours a glass. Once back at the bed, she shakes the sleeping couple once more to no avail. Sighing and bracing for a harsh reaction, she chucks the water at them, hitting both of their faces and waking them up with a start.

“Oh, thank the Maker!” Josie exclaims, releasing a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “I’ve been trying to wake you two for the past _three_ minutes!”

“Maker’s breath, Josie!” Cullen breathes. “What time is it?”

“The tower just rang the fourteenth hour,” Josie replies.

“ _What_?” Mina and Cullen both exclaim with wide eyes as they sit up, Mina nearly exposing her bare breasts in the process.

“I only came up because everyone was beginning to worry about the two of you. Nessa wouldn’t train with Dorian this morning because of it. She is refusing to move from the corner she has planted herself in until she sees you two.”

“Ugh, halam'shivanas,” Mina groans under her breath as she grabs a couple of loose blankets, tossing one to Cullen and beginning to wrap the other around herself. “Thank you for waking us up, Josie,” she says as she slides out of the bed and begins to walk towards her wardrobe.

“Mina, stop!” Josie exclaims as she rushes over to where Mina is.

“What’s wrong?” Mina asks with a confused look as she turns to face Josie.

“Oh—ah—nevermind,” Josie says in a high-pitched voice as she gets a good look at Mina.

“ _Josieee_ …” Mina says with a raised eyebrow and a hint of impatience in her voice.

“It’s really nothing,” Josie replies in a calm voice. “I thought I saw tears in your eyes, but it was just the water I threw on you to get you to wake up.” She pauses, a small smirk beginning to show on her face. “Although, I’ve had to throw water on several people to wake them up and none of their faces had a _fraction_ of the glow yours does right now. Anything else happen that you might want to share?” She shoots a few looks between her and Cullen with that ever-growing smirk plastered on her face.

“Oh, _come_ _on_ , Josie!” Mina groans and rolls her eyes. After a moment, she sighs. “Yes, Cullen and I had sex last night and it was the _best_ sex both of us have ever had and I’m not ashamed to admit it!” She looks over at Cullen who is slouching at the foot of the bed and rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Ir abelas, Cullen.”

Cullen just sighs and shakes his head with a smile on his face.

Josie can’t hold back anymore. “You two are the _cutest_ to tease,” she laughs. “Just wait until Cassandra hears about this!”

“You _wouldn’t_!” Mina gasps.

“Oh, but I most certainly _would_!” Josie laughs again.

“That’s enough, Josie!” Cullen’s slightly angry voice rings out in the room. “You’re stressing _both_ of us out, _her_ especially!”

“Oh, I’m fine, vhenan!” Mina says.

“Maker!” Josie exclaims as she looks down and sees the Anchor glowing. “No you are _not_!”

Following the Ambassador’s gaze, Mina too sees the Anchor. “Fenedhis!” she exclaims. “Why don’t I _feel_ it anymore?” She looks at Josie with wide eyes. “Please stop this teasing, Josie. If the last few months have taught me _anything_ , it’s that I can’t seem to last much longer after the Anchor starts glowing.” She turns toward her wardrobe and begins walking. Once she gets there and opens a drawer, she turns back to Josie. “And _please_ don’t mention this to anyone. _Especially_ Cassandra. She teases me enough already and her teasing is a _lot_ more stressful than yours.”

“I never knew Cassandra to be the _teasing_ type,” Cullen says.

Mina and Josie look at Cullen and then at each other and burst out laughing.

“You aren’t around her enough then,” Mina says through her laughter.

“Indeed,” Josie laughs. “Perhaps I shall get her to tease _you_ more often.”

“Please don’t,” Mina and Cullen say at the same time, causing them to look at each other and sigh with a smile on their faces as they look back down and shake their heads.

“Well, I’ll let the two of you get dressed,” Josie says, changing the subject, but still having a wide grin on her face. “Shall we expect you down in a few minutes?”

“Eh, give us a few hours,” Mina says with a shrug.

Josie looks up at her with a confused yet amused look on her face as she raises an eyebrow at Mina.

“I’m _kidding_ , Josie!” Mina laughs. “Yes, we’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“Yes, well we’ll see about that,” Josie says as she turns and runs out of the room with a laugh, but not before giving Cullen a wink.

“ _Josie_!” Mina yells with a slight giggle. The Ambassador, however, ignores her and continues running out the room with a laugh.

Once they hear the door close, Cullen lets out a heavy sigh. “We’re never going to hear the end of this, are we?”

“I highly doubt it,” Mina replies with a sigh and laugh of her own. She then walks over to Cullen and throws the shirt she’d grabbed from his wardrobe at him. “Now let’s try to minimize that and prove her wrong.”

“I love you, Mina,” Cullen says with a laugh from her rare act of being a bit snarky with him. “You have _no_ idea what you just did to me, however.” He lets out a surprised “oof” when a pair of his clean smalls and breeches hit his face. “Honestly, woman, what’s gotten _into_ you today? It’s _scaring_ me but it’s making me want to _take_ you again.”

“I know, vhenan,” Mina says with a laugh as she begins getting herself dressed. “I saw your want for me when I looked at you and said I was sorry for telling Josie about our night last night.”

“Is _that_ why you said we’d be a few hours and Josie winked at me before she left?”

“It’s why I said we’d be a few hours, yes,” Mina laughs. “I’m not sure why she winked at you though. But knowing the Ambassador, she probably _did_ see your… um… _predicament_.”

“Maker’s breath, if you don’t stop, we’re going to have to prove her _right_!”

“No we won’t,” Mina replies as she walks over to him, now fully dressed, and kisses him. “I love you, vhenan, but I just can’t. Last night was fun, but all the teasing this morning has got me in a sour mood.”

“Weren’t you just contributing to the teasing?” he slightly laughs.

“Only because I couldn’t help it,” Mina replies with a sigh. “Now, are you going to get dressed, or am I going to have to treat you like a _baby_ for the rest of the day?”

“That—ah—that won’t be necessary,” he stammers before standing up and getting himself dressed.

“Here,” Mina says, handing him his hair grease once he finishes getting dressed.

“Why are you in such a rush, vhenan?” Cullen asks her. “Nothing is set to happen today.”

“Nessa won’t move until we make an appearance and the triplets are likely hungry. I know _I_ am!” Mina seems a bit agitated, which worries him.

“Okay, _something’s_ wrong,” he says as he walks over to her and begins to hug her. “You’re _never_ like this when everything’s fine.”

“I’m _hungry_ , Cullen!” Mina yells as she pushes him off her. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes, but you never act this way just because you’re _hungry_ ,” he replies calmly.

“Well maybe the teasing that got me in a sour mood is causing that!” she yells again.

“Mina…” he says with a worried look. “ _Please_ just calm down. You don’t want to scare everyone more than usual, do you?”

“ _Calm_ _down_?” Mina yells. “ _Calm down_?” she repeats, louder. “Cullen! I’m not the one _overreacting_ to my so-called ‘ _overreaction_ ’!”

“I’m not overreacting,” he says calmly. “I’m just worried.”

“Worry _causes_ overreactions, Cullen!” she yells.

“Then what are _you_ worried about?” he asks.

This catches Mina off guard. “What am _I_ worried about?” she yells incredulously. “I’m worried about our kids; I’m worried about what Josie might say to everyone else about what she saw just now; I’m worried about _so_ many things, Cullen! I can _never_ _stop_ worrying! Once I think I’m in the clear, something _else_ comes up that I have to worry about! It’s Halam'shivanas, Cullen! Because of my title as Inquisitor, _and_ as a mother, it’s Halam- _fucking_ -shivanas!”

“The sweet sacrifice of _duty_ , you say?” Cullen says. “Well, as your husband, it is my duty to make sure you are loved and cared for, especially when you aren’t at your best. That being said, I’m officially pulling rank of duty. You are not to leave these chambers until you have calmed down and can explain what’s really going on.”

“That’s _not_ how that works!” Mina yells. “Ugh! I’ll see you later! Join me or don’t, but I’m going to go get food!” She turns and Fade Steps towards the door so Cullen can’t stop her. However, she doesn’t account for anyone else who can potentially stop her.

“You’re not going _anywhere_ in _that_ mood, darling!” Dorian says as he opens the door.

“Oh yes I am, Dorian!” Mina yells as she Fade Steps past him, forgetting that Dorian can Fade Step as well, so he is soon in front of her, blocking her path.

“Mina, you have already worried Nessa half to death!” Dorian says. “You don’t want her to worry _fully_ to death by walking out there in your anger, do you?”

“I’m not walking out _there_ , Dorian!” she yells. “I’m going to get _food_! Don’t even _think_ about following me!” With that, she hurls herself off the balcony and uses ice to soften her landing to the floor below.

“Should’ve known…” Dorian mutters under his breath as he shakes his head. Looking up, he sees Cullen right behind where Mina had been, looking at him with wide eyes. “Has she _never_ done something like that in front of you, Commander?” he laughs.

“Uh—no—I uh—I can’t say she has,” Cullen stutters, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, she used to do that every time she finished talking to the Spymaster in the Rotunda. Solas _hated_ it when she landed on his desk and messed up whatever he was working on there.”

“Well, he deserved it,” Cullen says with a shrug and a laugh. “Did she _really_ do that from three stories up?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t know,” Dorian laughs. “Come. Josie has food ready in the Dining Hall. Pity Mina is going to have to learn _that_ the hard way.”

“I don’t know what got into her this morning,” Cullen sighs as he follows Dorian. “She _never_ gets that upset over a little bit of teasing.”

Before opening the door to the Throne Room, Dorian turns around to face Cullen. He speaks in a soft and somewhat sympathetic tone. “Josie told me what happened before she sent me up to make sure you two were alright. If what I gather is true, Mina is going through the natural coping strategy for facing her attacker head on. Albeit, it’s not the _best_ way to get through it, but she’ll figure that out eventually. Just give her time.”

“Exactly _how_ much did Josie tell you?” Cullen manages to get out before rubbing the back of his neck again.

“Everything,” Dorian replies matter-of-factly. “And, just between you and me, even in her anger, Mina was still glowing _very_ brightly. She is _no_ doubt still thinking about it. Maybe it’s even _helping_ her cope, but only _she_ knows if that’s true at the moment.”

“I just hope she’s alright,” Cullen sighs. “Should—should I maybe go find her?”

“That’s the _last_ thing you should do,” Dorian replies. “Give it time. She’ll come to you when she’s ready. She just needs to process all of it. If it will make you feel better, maybe Cassandra can talk to her. The Seeker always seems to make her feel better when she breaks down in the field.”

“I’ll think about it,” Cullen sighs. “For now, I need food.”

Dorian nods and opens the door. “After you.”

* * *

 _Why do I always_ do _that?_ Mina thinks to herself as she finishes the apple she’d found in the kitchen and throws out the core. _Why do I always push away everyone who is just trying to help me? Why do I always put my health last? Why can I never just tell Cullen how I feel? Why can’t I just forget about this whole fucking thing and go live in isolation for the rest of my life? Why can’t I just_ die _already?_

“Ma ghilana mir din'an, Falon’Din!” she mutters.

“Don’t _say_ that!”

Startled, Mina looks up from where she is sitting on the floor to see Cassandra walking toward her.

“How’d you know I’d be here?” Mina sighs.

“I’ve found you _sleeping_ in that very spot several times,” Cass replies as she leans against the wall next to Mina and slides down to sit beside her. “I’m not the only one who likes midnight snacks.”

Mina sighs again. _So_ that’s _why I could rarely remember going to my room the morning after I went to the kitchens in the middle of the night!_ she thinks.

“Why do you want to die after all _this_?” Cassandra asks.

“I don’t,” Mina replies with a sigh.

“Then why did you just ask your God of Death to guide you into it?”

“How did you know that’s what I said?” Mina asks a bit shocked.

“You asked me to make sure to not leave your side if I ever hear you say that.”

“When did I say _that_?”

“It wasn’t long after Haven fell. You were still grieving the loss of so many and you asked me to make sure I stayed with you, no matter what happens, if I ever hear you say that.”

“All my memories from that time are so fuzzy that I have to just believe you.”

Cassandra takes Mina’s hand in hers. “You also asked me to let you rant and cry on my shoulder if you needed to. I know about what happened with Josie, and I won’t tease you about it. Not now, not ever.”

Mina is already crying quietly, but she doesn’t want Cassandra to see so she turns her head to try to hide it from the Seeker.

“No need to do that, Mina,” Cassandra says. “I already know.”

Mina looks up at Cassandra then. The Seeker has a worried, but reassuring smile on her face. Mina sighs and nods in understanding.

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Cassandra continues to hold and lightly massage Mina’s hand. Finally, Mina slowly lets it all loose.

“I always push people away in anger when they are trying to help me,” she says. “I ignore the Anchor’s warnings all the time and I always pay for it. I can never tell Cullen how I _truly_ feel, even though he’s my _husband_! There are times when I just wish I could forget about everything and live in peaceful isolation for the rest of my life, or _worse_ yet, there are times when I wish I could just _die_!” She begins crying even more.

Cassandra pulls out her handkerchief and slowly and gently begins to wipe away Mina’s tears. Once Mina has stopped crying for a bit, the Seeker stands and pulls Mina to stand with her.

“Why did you make me stand up?” Mina asks as she hugs herself after getting her balance.

“You need to see something,” the Seeker replies as she pulls Mina into a guiding side hug and leads her out of the room.

“Do I have to see it right now?” Mina asks.

Cassandra stops just outside the door to the room and grabs a pair of cloaks she’d put there before entering. “Yes,” she says as she helps Mina into one of them. Once she puts on the other cloak and pulls both of their hoods over their heads, Cassandra leads Mina outside.

They walk in silence for a few minutes. Mina doesn’t really pay attention to where they are going. She is too wound up in her thoughts.

“Mina,” Cassandra’s soft voice brings her back to reality.

Looking up, Mina finally realizes where they are: the ramparts overlooking the stables and riding grounds.

“Why did you bring me here?” she asks.

“You have done so much for all of us, Mina,” Cass replies. “What happened these last few months was the first time since the Conclave that I’ve ever seen you truly do something for yourself. Yes, it wasn’t the most pleasant of things that you could do for yourself, but nonetheless, you persisted.” She lets out a small sigh as she looks Mina straight in the eyes and puts a reassuring hand on Mina’s shoulder. “What I’m trying to say is that no matter _what_ happens, we’re all here for you and we will do _whatever_ we can to help you.”

Suddenly, they hear noise down below. They both turn to see Nessa and Cullen bringing their horses to the riding grounds.

“Ah, _there_ they are,” Cassandra says.

“Nessa challenged him to a horse race, didn’t she?” Mina sighs.

“Yes,” the Seeker replies. “After beating all of us, she’s been eager to see if she can beat her father. I’m told she beat the rest of your Inner Circle while I was gone.”

“I think Bull let her win, but yea, she did.” Mina replies. “Cass, thank you. I don’t know why you are the one I always confide in in times like these, but you are.” She sighs again. “I do need to talk to you a bit more after I watch Nessa lose if that’s okay.”

“Of course,” Cass replies. “But what makes you think Nessa is going to lose?”

“Because she just did,” Mina says as the two people down below begin to slow their horses.

“That she did,” the Seeker says as she turns with Mina to lead her to a quiet place to continue their talks.

 

They decide that Cassandra’s quarters is the closest place that will provide the privacy they want. Once there, Mina is already crying again.

“Oh, Mina,” Cass says in a sympathetic tone as she leads Mina to the couch. “All this is really taking a toll on you. I’ve never seen you this upset.”

“That’s because I can’t stop thinking about it,” Mina sobs. “I can’t get him out of my head and I think that’s why Josie’s teasing got the better of my stress. All this shit has taken a major fucking toll on my sanity, Cass! The only thing that’s truly keeping me from just ending it all is everyone here who I’m close to! I know how much you guys love me and I know that if I _do_ kill myself that all I’m really doing is putting the stress on you guys! Do you know how many times I contemplated jumping off my balcony, Cass? It’s so many times I’ve lost count! I only stopped myself because I remembered how much I am loved here!” Mina takes a few more shaky breaths. “Now that the bastard is gonna rot in a cell for the rest of his days, this stress is getting to me even more! Cass, I don’t know how much more I can _take_!” She begins crying uncontrollably again and has to stop talking.

Cassandra is closely paying attention to Mina’s body language, as well as to what she is saying. Upon hearing Mina’s teary confession, she feels an ache of sympathy build up in her chest. This ache, however, is bigger than she’s ever experienced before.

“Oh, Mina,” she says as she brings the Inquisitor in to a tight embrace. “You’re going to get through this, Mina! We’re all here for you and we will _all_ help you in any way we can!”

“You say that, but I can’t really believe it,” Mina replies between sobs. “I nearly put poison on the apple I ate earlier, Cass! Every other thought I have is how I might end it all! I can’t handle this much longer!”

“You _will_ get through this, Mina,” Cass repeats as she lightly shakes the Inquisitor. “You _will_ get through this.”

Other than Mina’s continued sobs, they sit in silence for a few minutes. However, it is neither of them who brake that silence.

“Cass?” Josie’s voice rings out from behind the door, followed by a soft knocking. “Are you and the Inquisitor in there?”

“Oh please no!” Mina half whispers her plea to Cassandra. “I can’t handle conversations with anyone else right now! Especially her!”

“Don’t worry, Mina,” Cass replies as she begins to stand up. “I’ll handle it.” She goes over to the door and opens it slightly.

“Oh! There you are!” Josie says. “Is Mina with you?”

“Yes and she’s been contemplating taking her own life,” Cass replies in a whisper. “Don’t mention this to _anyone_ , _especially_ Cullen. I didn’t want to tell anyone but I need you to know why it may be a while before we are able to come out. Even when we do, I don’t think she should be left alone. She’s _very_ fragile right now.”

They hear a groan from Mina. “Ugh! _Cass_!” she says. “If you’re _gonna_ tell her, I might as well be a part of it! Just let her in!”

The look Cassandra gives Josie is one of shock, embarrassment, and curiosity.

“My apologies,” Cass says as she opens the door to let Josie in. “How in Thedas did you hear that, by the way?”

“I’ve heard elf ears are _very_ sensitive,” Josie says as she sits across from Mina and Cass shuts the door. Mina only nods in agreement before beginning to cry again.

“Mina, had I known--” Josie begins.

“Don’t!” Mina cuts in between sobs. “You don’t need to apologize for teasing me and Cullen. If anything, it just made everything a tad bit easier to handle. You know it’s in my nature to tease others so you just reminded me how much I miss doing it on a daily basis. If anything, that might have helped stop me from poisoning my apple earlier.” She looks up at Josie with a pained smile.

“Oh Maker have mercy!” Josie mutters under her breath. “Mina, you know we are all here for you and we will do whatever we can to help, but _please_ talk to us! Talk to _Cullen_! He’s _very_ worried about you! We all are! Maker, Mina, _please_ come to us if you ever again feel you want to hurt or kill yourself!” She takes Mina’s hands in hers. “You are loved more than you could ever know! Don’t let _anyone_ tell you otherwise!”

“Thank you, Josie,” Mina squeaks. “I just wish I didn’t have all these fucking suicidal thoughts! They are making my life a living _nightmare_!”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Josie asks.

“Just make sure I never act upon those thoughts,” Mina replies with a very shaky voice.

“Of course,” Josie replies. “Oh, before I forget, Cullen asked me to give this to you.” She hands Mina a few witherstalk leaves.

 _Fenedhis!_ Mina thinks. _Thank the_ Creators _for Cullen! I would’ve_ never _remembered to take these otherwise!_ “Oh!” she says as she takes the leaves from Josie and plops them in her mouth. “Always the observant one he is! If you see him before I do, tell him I said thank you!”

“I think I’ll leave the thanking to you,” Josie says. “Mina, you scared all of us this morning. Nessa badly wants to see you. I understand needing some time to cope, but _please_ let us bear some of the burden if it means you can get back to normal. That doesn’t just apply to this situation; it applies to _any_ situation you might have.” She stands up and pulls Mina into a tight hug before heading to the door. “I’ll let you two continue to talk. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me.” With that, she leaves the two alone in the room.

“How much longer will I have these thoughts, Cass?” Mina sighs after a bit. “How many more hours do I have to spend telling myself not to end it all?”

“You will not have to tell yourself that anymore,” Cass replies. “You will be surrounded by people who love you and can convince you not to do it just by being there with you. As for how long you may have those thoughts, Maker only knows.”

“Ugh,” Mina groans and puts her head in her hands. “Ma ghilana mir--”

“No!” Cass nearly screams as she shakes Mina. “You will _not_ die on us in the near future, Mina!”

“I think the Anchor says otherwise,” Mina says as she lifts her left hand, which is glowing very brightly. “It actually hurts this time.”

“Oh Maker!” Cassandra exclaims. “That’s brighter than I’ve ever seen it glow when you aren’t closing fade rifts!”

“I know!” Mina replies. “Ugh! Cass! Silence me! It hurts!”

Cassandra is taken aback by what Mina just requested of her. “Pardon?”

“Silence… me…!” Mina gasps for air. “I’ll… pass out… but… _please_! It… hurts…!”

Mina feels a wave of energy go through her body before everything goes blank.

Cassandra watches as Mina goes limp in her arms and the Anchor stops glowing. She lifts the unconscious Inquisitor and lays her down on the bed in the corner.

 _Sweet Andraste!_ the Seeker thinks. _She didn’t seem stressed at all before the Anchor started glowing! Something else must be going on here!_ Looking at Mina, Cassandra notices her breathing is very shallow; not a sleeping shallow, but a _dying_ shallow. “Maker!” She gets up and rushes to the door, hoping to find someone nearby.

“What’s wrong Sandra?” Elizabeth’s voice rings out.

“Liz!” Cass exclaims. “Go find Dorian and Dalia! Bring them here immediately!”

“On it!” Elizabeth replies, rushing off.

Going back to Mina’s side, Cassandra prays to the Maker that he not take Mina just yet. She even adds a brief prayer to Mythal and any other Higher Being who will listen.

After a few minutes, the door rushes open and Dorian runs in, followed closely by Dalia and Elizabeth.

“Kaffas!” Dorian exclaims. “What happened?”

“The Anchor began glowing brighter than ever before when she isn’t closing rifts and it was hurting her. She begged me to silence her, so I did. Her breathing has been deathly shallow ever since!”

“Mythal have mercy!” Dalia exclaims. “Why was the Anchor glowing?”

“I—I don’t know!” Cassandra stutters. “She and I were just working through some of her inner struggles when--”

“ _Please_ don’t tell me she’s been contemplating taking her own life!” Dalia pleads with a worried face.

Cass gives the healer a surprised look that tells her everything she needs to know.

“Fenedhis!” Dalia exclaims. “I thought that was just me.”

“What _else_ did you experience that you haven’t told us yet?” Cassandra asks suspiciously.

“Nothing else that I can remember, My Lady Seeker,” Dalia replies. “Sir Dorian, how’s her breathing?”

“Barely there,” Dorian replies. “I can barely feel a pulse as well. She’s too weak to move right now but we will try to get her stable enough to let you and Rylen sleep in your own bed tonight, Seeker.”

“Don’t worry about it, Dorian,” Cassandra replies. “Just don’t let her die. Use your Necromancy abilities if you have to.”

“Already have,” Dorian replies. “She wouldn’t be alive right now if you hadn’t asked for me as well as Dalia.”

“Sweet Andraste!” Cassandra mutters under her breath. “I’ll let you two get to work. Liz, come with me.” She leads her friend out of the room before Dorian and Dalia can protest.

“Is she going to be alright?” Elizabeth asks after the door closes behind them.

“I hope so, Liz,” Cassandra replies with a sigh. “I need to inform Cullen of the situation and I know he’s not going to be happy that I had to silence her. Stay here and guard the door. Don’t let _anyone_ enter. Got it?”

“Of course, Sandra,” Elizabeth replies.

“Thank you. I’ll be right back.” She turns to leave before realizing she needs to say one more thing. “Oh, and not a _word_ about this to anyone! This can’t get out right now! Do you understand me?”

“Loud and clear.”

“Good.” With that, Cassandra leaves to inform Cullen of the situation.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!


	9. The Past Comes Back to Bite the Present, Part 6 of 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter is that witherstalk is the Thedas equivalent of the morning after pill. I've seen fic writers use a witherstalk potion for this, but, as in the very first chapter of this fic, I just went with chewing on the leaves. The reason for this is because I hadn't read about the potion thing yet.
> 
> Anyways, there are several elements of this and the next chapter that weren't my idea. I'll explain in the end notes.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Lingering rape/non-con, Suicidal thoughts/actions, and miscarriages.
> 
> Translations, copied and pasted directly from the DA wiki:
> 
> Elvish:  
> Vhenan: Heart; often used as a term of endearment. Ma vhenan: My heart; sometimes shortened simply to vhenan, "heart"; a term of endearment.  
> Fenedhis: Meaning officially undefined as of yet; a common curse. (I use it as 'shit')  
> Ma ghilana mir din'an: Guide me into death.
> 
> Tevene:  
> Kaffas: "Shit."

Mina awakes to a small hand rubbing her face. She slowly opens her eyes to see Nessa, seemingly asleep, on the bed beside her. Not wanting to wake her, Mina slowly tries to slide out from underneath her daughter’s grasp. However, once Mina moves, Nessa opens her eyes.

“Mama!” she exclaims as she quickly grabs ahold of Mina’s neck and hugs her.

“Oof! Hi Nessa,” Mina says as she hugs her daughter back. “Where’s your father?”

“I’m right here, vhenan,” Cullen says from the chair at her other side.

Mina jumps at the sound of Cullen’s voice. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were right there, vhenan,” she says. “How long have I been out?”

“Nessa, why don’t you go play with your siblings with Bull and Krem,” Cullen suggests to the two year old.

Nessa nods, hugging her mother once more before getting off the bed and going into the triplets’ nursery room.

“Twenty-four hours,” Cullen says with a sigh after the nursery door closes.

“Well, _that’s_ a record,” Mina replies somewhat sarcastically. “Never been unconscious for longer than a few hours after being silenced.”

“Cassandra thought she killed you at first,” Cullen says with a worried look.

“Why? What happened?”

“How close were you to poisoning that apple?”

Mina sighs. _Of_ course _Cass told him!_ “I had the poison bottle open in my hands. Threw it out the window before I actually poured it over the apple.”

“Maker’s breath! Dorian was probably right then!” Cullen’s face has an even more worried look on it now.

“Right about what?” Mina is so oblivious to what he is implying.

“Did you wash your hands or the apple before eating it?”

Mina then realizes what he’s implying. “Fenedhis!” she curses. “Are you saying I may have still poisoned myself because I had opened the bottle?”

Cullen can only nod his head as he takes her hand in his and kisses the back of it.

It is _then_ that she realizes why the Anchor had hurt that time. Her life had truly been in danger and it needed to alert her. “Fenedhis!” she curses again as she puts her other hand over her face. “And here I thought I’d finally overcome all that!” She slowly begins to cry.

Cullen sees this and immediately pulls her into a tight embrace. It doesn’t matter that he has to pull her legs over the side of the bed to be able to tighten the embrace. All that matters is comforting his love.

Just then, they hear the door to their chambers open, followed by familiar footsteps going up the stairs.

“May I come up, Cullen?” Cassandra’s voice rings out before she gets to the top of the stairs.

Cullen tries to pull Mina away from him to make sure it’s okay with her, but she just tightens her embrace.

“Is everything alright, Cullen?” Cassandra asks with a little more worry in her voice.

“Mina,” Cullen lightly says, but is sure the Seeker can hear it.

“Come up, Cass,” Mina squeaks before Cullen can even ask.

Cassandra is surprised to hear Cullen say Mina’s name, more so when she hears _her_ voice that clearly indicates she’s been crying. The Seeker recomposes herself and walks up the rest of the stairs. What she sees when she gets to the top brings that ache of sympathy back in full force.

“It’s good to see you’re finally awake, Mina,” she says. “I will gladly silence you any time you need me to, but _please_ don’t scare me like that again! I thought I killed you at first!”

“That’s what Cullen said,” Mina says shakily as she lets go of Cullen and wipes her face. “What happened? He wouldn’t answer me when I asked him.”

Cassandra raises her eyebrow at Cullen.

“I had to confirm something first, Cassandra!” Cullen defends himself. “It seems Dorian was probably right.”

“Sweet Andraste,” Cassandra mutters. “Are you _sure_ you want to hear this, Mina? I don’t want to cause any more thoughts or anything.”

“I’m positive, Cass,” Mina replies. “I need to know the full story.”

“Very well,” the Seeker sighs before she goes and sits on the edge of the bed and looks at Mina. “After I silenced you, your breathing was deathly shallow. Thank the Maker Elizabeth was just outside the door and that I asked for Dorian as well as Dalia. Had I not, you probably wouldn’t be on this side of the Veil anymore. Dorian had to use his Necromancy abilities on you _several_ times before you stabilized. He also sensed the poison in your system faster than Dalia did and brought it to all of our attentions before using the poison eradicating spell he knows.” She grabs Mina’s hand then and begins to massage it a bit. “Mina, you scared the shit out of us _all_! Due to the severity of your suicidal thoughts and actions, we have all agreed that you are not to be alone until you have shown that you no longer have them.” Mina gives her an incredulous look. “Yes, Mina, I know we can’t read your mind—well, Cole may be able to, but still, we only did this to ensure your safety and sanity.”

“I understand, Cass,” Mina replies with a shaky sigh. “Thank you for telling me. If you don’t mind, I would like to take a walk around Skyhold to show the people that I’m alright. I would like to take Nessa and the triplets on an official tour of the fortress and I would like you and Cullen to join me if that’s alright.” She sighs a little. “I would also like some food. I’m quite hungry.”

Cassandra smiles a little. “I was actually coming up here to see if Cullen wanted me to bring food up or if he wanted to go down himself. Josie has food ready in the Dining Hall. I can most certainly do either for you as well.”

“The triplets need to have their first taste of solid food soon, so let me just freshen up, change, and get the kids ready and then we’ll meet you down there.” Mina begins to get up, but Cassandra stops her.

“Mina, are you sure?” she asks. “All of your Inner Circle knows about what happened. We had no other choice. Also, Leli had to leave this morning. She hated leaving with you like this, but she couldn’t stay away from Val Royeaux for much longer.”

Mina sighs. “I’m positive, Cass,” she says. “While I feel a bit betrayed that they all know, I need to face this sooner or later. Plus, not many people have seen me move about since the judgement and I need to reassure them that their Inquisitor, and friend, is alive and well.”

“Very well,” Cass nods and stands up. “I’ll see you down there, then.”

“Thank you, Cass,” Mina says as the Seeker turns and begins to walk back down the stairs. “See you in a bit.”

“No problem, Mina. I’m just glad I didn’t actually kill you with that Silence spell. See you in a bit.” With that, she leaves the room.

Mina sighs as she stands up, goes over to her wardrobe, and picks out one of her favorite casual outfits. She pauses after she closes her wardrobe and looks down at the outfit. “Could you maybe help me with this, vhenan? I—I—ugh! I can’t explain why!” She puts her head in her hands.

Cullen has already gotten up and slowly embraces Mina in a loving and reassuring hug from behind. “It’s okay, vhenan,” he says before kissing the top of her head and taking the outfit out of Mina’s hands. “Whatever you need, I’m here.”

“Thank you, vhenan.”

Cullen helps Mina freshen up and get dressed. Once she is ready, she goes into the triplet’s room, relieves Bull and Krem to go to the Dining Hall, and then gets the triplets and Nessa ready.

 

When they get to the Dining Hall, all of Mina’s Inner Circle is there waiting for them. Upon seeing the Inquisitor alive and well, they all breathe a sigh of relief and call them over. They have already set up high chairs for Nessa and the triplets and gotten soft food for them all.

“Creators, you guys didn’t have to get everything ready for the kids to eat,” Mina says as she puts the kids in the high chairs and sits down herself. “I could have done it!”

“Nonsense, Mina!” Josie replies. “We’re just glad you’re alive and well.”

Mina sighs and looks at her plate. She doesn’t feel well mentally. Noticing this, nearly everyone looks at Cole, who nods to confirm their suspicions.

“Mina, what did I say about keeping silent about this?” Cassandra says in a sympathetic and worried voice.

Mina just stays silent and goes to take a roll from the basket in front of her, but Cullen grabs her hand. Mina gives him a look that says ‘not now’ and he returns it with a look of worry but removes his hand nonetheless.

They eat in silence for a while. Nessa is the first one to talk but everyone shushes her. Mina barely eats anything and by the time everyone is done eating, including the kids, Josie has given everyone a message that says the kids will be watched by a few of her most trusted servants for a bit and they are going to get everything out of Mina. Mina is so caught up in her own thoughts that she doesn’t even notice the kids being lifted out of the high chairs and taken out of the room.

 

“Mina,” Cullen softly says as he places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Mina doesn’t respond at all. This makes everyone worry more.

“Mina,” Cullen says again while shaking her a little bit. When Mina still doesn’t respond, he grabs her face and forces her to look at him. What he sees scares him. Her eyes are glowing like they do when she’s using magic. “Maker’s breath!” he exclaims when he sees this. “Dorian, can you sense her magic use?” He’s becoming a bit frantic.

“Are her eyes glowing?” Dorian asks. Cullen nods. “Kaffas!” He quickly stands up and trades places with Cullen. “Mina, look at me or I’m going to have to force you to!” Mina doesn’t respond. Dorian makes her look at him just like Cullen had. Her eyes are closed and tears are beginning to fall down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” she squeaks. “I know you all want answers but I just can’t. These thoughts just won’t leave me and I can’t handle them much longer. What I was just doing was trying to block them out of my mind. It didn’t work.” She begins crying more. “I—I don’t know why it’s gotten worse since my talk with Cass but it has! I can’t last much longer, Dorian! My sanity is completely gone in this moment and all I want to do right now is just end it! I need major help, Dorian! If Bull wasn’t Tal-Vashoth, I would ask him to take me to the Re-Educators!”

“Which I would never agree to do anyways,” Bull says from across the table.

“Then what other choice do I have but to just end it all?” Mina yells. “The damn spell wouldn’t work and I can’t go to the Qunari for help! I can’t last much longer with these fucking thoughts! Cole, you may be more human than when you joined the Inquisition, but you’re still a Spirit of Compassion! Is there _anything_ you can do to help?”

“I want to help, Mina,” Cole says. “I really do. Unfortunately, there’s nothing I _can_ do to help you. I’m sorry.”

“Ugh! Ma ghilana--”

“No!” Cassandra yells before getting up and taking Dorian’s place. “You are _not_ going to ask your god of death to lead you into it for _many_ years to come! None of us will allow it!” She takes Mina’s hands and begins to massage them. “Mina, we all love you more than you could ever know! We all owe you our _lives_ for the _many_ times you have saved and helped us! I only told them what happened because I was, and still am very worried about you! We _all_ are! You _will_ get through this, Mina! Oh, don’t give me that look! You _will_ get through this, even if it’s the last thing I do!”

“I’d rather die than let that happen,” Mina mutters.

“Oh, Mina, you know I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Yes you did, Cass!” Mina yells as she stands up and forces Cass to let go of her hands. “I don’t care _what_ you guys agreed to about me having to have someone with me at all times, but I need to be alone for a few hours.” She Fade Steps towards the door and turns back around to see the shocked faces of her Inner Circle. “As much as I want to, I promise I won’t kill myself.” With that, she puts her Ring of Doubt on, turns, and leaves the room.

“She meant what she said about not killing herself,” Cole says. “Give her time. If I sense something bad is about to happen, I’ll either let you guys know or stop it myself if there isn’t much time.”

“Thank you, Cole,” Cullen sighs. “Josie, I appreciate what you were trying to do, but I saw the look on her face when I tried to stop her from getting that roll. I agree we need to get her to talk, but after that exchange, I think we need to rethink our approach. Does anyone have any suggestions?”

“I still need to talk to Dalia about how _she_ got over it,” Cass says. “Maybe she can give us some insights.”

“Go do that!” Cullen instructs. Cass nods and leaves the room. “Anyone else have any ideas?”

“I hate suggesting it, but Maleficarum have cures for everything.”

“No blood magic, Dorian!” Cullen yells.

“You do know they aren’t just blood mages, right?” Dorian counters.

“Yes I do, Dorian! I also don’t trust blood magic, even though I’ve seen it used to tremendously help with healing!”

“You do realize Merrill is a blood mage, right?” Varric asks.

“I still don’t trust blood magic!” Cullen retorts.

“Mina doesn’t either,” Cole says.

“That’s not surprising considering the events regarding Adamant,” Josie says.

Suddenly, they all feel the tingle of magic being used very close to them.

“Shit!” Varric says. “I’m not the only one who felt that, right? I’m a dwarf so I’m immune to magic and lyrium, but that was a _lot_ of magic being used. I’ve only felt the tingle that much when Mina uses a Firestorm spell. Even then, I was _much_ closer to her and it still was much less than what I just felt.”

They all confirm they had felt it and then Cassandra runs in the room, breathless.

“Mina just used Mark of the Rift and Firestorm at the same time in the mage training area!” she says once she catches her breath. “Yes, I know they are both Focus abilities! Everyone in Skyhold apparently felt it and are now freaking out! She put wards up that won’t let anyone enter until _she_ takes them down. I’ve never seen wards like that. Only studied them and learned how to tell that’s what they are. Therefore, we can’t go in there to stop her. I even tried to use a spell purge on the wards but it wouldn’t budge.”

“Maker’s breath!” Cullen says. “How in Thedas did she manage to do that?”

“I’ve done it before,” Dorian says somewhat glumly. “But only after I was force fed a shit ton of lyrium.” He sighs. “Nearly died but then I executed a perfect Firestorm and Haste spell combination. Got the fuck out of that place afterwards.”

“Are you saying she took lyrium, if not an overdose amount?” Cullen asks, now very worried.

“I’m saying it’s possible,” Dorian replies with a worried shrug.

Just then, they all feel the tingle of magic again, still the same strength as last time.

“Maker have mercy!” Cassandra exclaims. “She just did it again!”

“She never took lyrium,” Cole says.

“Andraste’s tits, this isn’t good,” Varric said.

“Cullen, I need _all_ the Templars and mages we have that know how to silence and/or spell purge at the training grounds!” Cass instructs. “Make sure Nessa is _not_ one of them! I have an idea but it may not work. If she truly didn’t take lyrium, this is worse than I thought! Go gather them and I’ll meet you there! Take Dorian, Vivienne, and Elizabeth with you!” Cullen nods and leaves with the three mages to do what Cass said. “Cole, I will need you to come with me. The rest of you, try to help calm Skyhold down. Let’s go!”

They disperse and Cole falls in step with Cassandra.

“Do you know why or how she is doing this?” she asks him as they walk at a fast pace towards the mage training area where Mina is.

“No but I do know she is not, nor will she become possessed,” Cole replies.

“Well thanks for reassuring me on _that_ end,” Cass says with a small sigh of relief. “If only we knew how she is getting this much mana and focus!”

“Rejuvenating Barrier,” Nessa says from beside them.

The two stop and Cassandra immediately gets worried as to how she got there.

“Nessa!” she exclaims. “What are you doing here? You can’t help on this. I’m sorry.”

Cole stops Cass from sending Nessa back to the servant who is now standing there and profusely apologizing for Nessa’s escape.

“She can help,” he says. “I think she may be the key in dissolving those wards.”

Cass rolls her eyes. “Fine,” she groans. She picks Nessa up and resumes walking towards where Mina is. “Nessa, if we are to save your mom, I need you to follow directions perfectly. Do you understand?” Nessa nods. “Good.”

“Nessa said Mina has a Rejuvenating Barrier,” Cole says after a few seconds. “I don’t know a lot about magic, but if Mina is using that barrier _and_ some of her Rift Mage abilities, she could gain a potential almost unlimited amount of mana.”

“Sweet Andraste! We must hurry then!”

They take off in an almost run and don’t talk again until they get there. Cullen and everyone he and the other three mages have gathered are already there, somewhat impatiently waiting.

“I thought you didn’t want Nessa here,” Cullen says as Cass sets the toddler down. “And in all honesty, I don’t really want her here either.”

“Cole says she may be the key to dissolving those wards,” Cass replies. She then turns to everyone gathered. “Alright everyone!” she calls. “The Inquisitor is blowing off some steam at a great cost to her! She is likely using her Rejuvenating Barrier along with some of her Rift Mage abilities to give her a possible almost unlimited amount of mana and maybe even focus! However, she is slowly killing herself in the process! The longer she continues to do this, the worse her condition will be! The idea I have has a chance of being unsuccessful but I am hoping it will work!” She lets out a sigh but before she can continue, they feel the tingle of magic again. Cass turns just in time to see Mina use all four Focus abilities she knows at the same time. “Shit!” she curses under her breath. She turns back to the people. “Okay, this is the plan: everyone use whatever you can to try to dissolve that barrier! I believe Nessa is the key to dissolving it completely so she will be the one to use her abilities last! Once the wards are gone, Do. Not. Move. Mages, focus on putting a barrier on me, as I will be the one who will approach her and Silence her! Yes, Seekers have the ability to Silence as well! Are there any questions?”

“We put the barrier on you _after_ the wards are down, correct?” one of the mages asks.

“Yes,” Cass replies. “Any other questions?” No one else says anything. “Good. Now get in position! Mages closest to me and Templars on either side of them!” They start to get in position and Cass grabs Nessa and pulls her to the side to give her specific instructions. “Nessa, you _have_ learned the Dispel spell, correct?” Nessa nods. “Good. On my signal, you will walk straight up to the ward, touch it, and use that spell. You will not be one of the ones to put a barrier on me. As soon as the wards are down, go stand next to your father. Understand?” Nessa nods again. “Good. Are you ready?” Another nod. “Good. Let’s go.”

“Are you ready Cass?” Cullen asks as she and Nessa approach and take their positions.

“I am, Commander,” Cass replies. “Are you ready, Nessa?” Nessa nods. Cass turns back to Cullen. “Give the order, Commander.”

Cullen nods. “Mages! Templars! Remember: this is going to be a difficult ward combination to dissolve! Keep your spells going while Nessa does hers! If you need lyrium, take it now! But, Maker’s Breath, put the cork back in the bottle and dispose of it properly later, for my and Nessa’s sakes!” He waits for everyone to get used to the lyrium in their systems before continuing. “On my command! Three! Two! One! Now!”

The spells begin. Once Cassandra senses the wards have weakened significantly, she gives Nessa the command: “Now Nessa!”

Nessa hears Cassandra’s command and quickly runs to the wards and does what the Seeker told her to do. They dissolve immediately and Nessa hears her father give the command for the mages to focus their barriers on Cassandra. Soon after, the Seeker runs by Nessa.

“Go to your father, Nessa!” she reminds her of the other part of the command.

Nessa runs to Cullen and Cassandra continues towards where Mina is.

“Mina!” Cassandra yells as loudly as she can, even though she stops only about two feet behind where the Inquisitor is. Mina doesn’t seem to hear her the first time. “Mina!” she yells again.

Mina is pulled out of her focus by the sound of Cassandra yelling her name. She stops casting and reinforces the barrier around herself before slowly turning to face the Seeker, the amount of magic used in the little time she did beginning to catch up with her.

Cassandra dissolves the barrier around her. “We need to talk,” she says. “Just us.” When Mina nods, she turns around to the group that helped dissolve the wards. “Thank you, everyone!” she calls. “I have to talk to the Inquisitor alone for a bit! Go back to what you were doing before we called you to come help with this! Cullen, take Nessa back up to your quarters and wait for us! I’ll bring Mina there when we are done!”

The group disperses and leaves Mina and Cassandra alone to talk. Cass takes her to a ledge and they both sit down.

“How did you know I was here?” Mina asks. “I thought I put up a ward that doesn’t let anyone outside it feel the tingle of magic around them.”

“I believe you did, Mina,” Cass replies. “The only times I felt the magic was when you used more than one Focus ability at a time. All of Skyhold felt it, actually.”

“Fenedhis!” Mina curses. “I’m so sorry! I’m sure Josie has her hands full now. I just wanted to get some of my frustration out and I recently learned how to do that, but have never been able to attempt it. I didn’t realize it would bypass the ward!” She puts her head in her hands. “Ugh! I’m such an _idiot_! Please tell me that’s the only bad news!”

“Unfortunately, it’s not,” Cass replies. “Also, you are _not_ an idiot, Mina! As for the other bad news, if we hadn’t stopped you, when you eventually stopped on your own, it is _very_ likely that you would have collapsed and possibly even _died_ on the spot! I saw your exhaustion when you turned around a few minutes ago.” She takes Mina’s hands in hers. “Mina, I know you don’t want to talk much and that you are going through a lot of things, so I am going to begin from the moment after I silenced you yesterday. Is that alright?” Mina nods. Cass then tells her everything that happened since she had to silence Mina. They are both crying by the time she is done.

“Thank you so much, Cass!” Mina says after a bit. “Yes, I felt betrayed that you told everyone, but, in the long run, you were right in telling them. It not only saved me from having to say all of it more than once, it gave me a support group that I never realized I needed until I saw how worried they all are for me at brunch earlier. Speaking of, I’m sorry for snapping at you then. I just needed to get outside and release some mana. It actually helped clear my head and I haven’t had one suicidal thought since you began explaining yourself. Yes, I had a few in between when you stopped me and then, but I’m still very grateful! I’m still recovering and will still need major psychological help and support, but this is a great start in my opinion.”

“That’s wonderful, Mina!” Cass exclaims excitedly with hope in her eyes. “I’m so glad!”

“Me too.” Mina replies before getting an idea and smiling. “Hey, while we’re alone, how are things going with Rylen? Are there gonna be any little warriors running around soon?”

Cassandra clearly starts blushing. “Um… Well…”

Mina gets wide eyed with excitement. “How long?” she asks, trying to keep her excited tone hidden.

“Twelve and a half weeks,” Cass says. “I can’t fit in my armor outfit anymore and I keep feeling these weird sensations from the inside.” She winces a little as she feels one. “They are growing in power and some of them, like that last one, have become a little bit painful.”

Mina does the math. “Creators!” she exclaims. “You went with me to the Dales and then on your own to the Storm Coast while you were pregnant?! What if something had happened and you lost it? I would never forgive myself if that had happened! Also, the baby is moving and kicking and you didn’t even know that? Creators, I have a lot to teach you!”

“I will take all the help and advice I can get,” Cass replies. “And I made that choice to travel because I have been with you on almost all missions before and I will not miss one that has to do with your own well-being just because I’m pregnant! Mina, I saw how much pain and suffering you were, and still are enduring! I knew you would need me there and I do not regret my decision!”

“Who else knows?” Mina asks. “About the pregnancy, I mean.”

“Only Rylen and Leli,” Cass replies. “I was going to tell everyone during lunch today but then the mood shifted and I wasn’t able to.”

“That was my fault. I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Mina! You couldn’t help it! Besides, I was nervous and probably would have chickened out anyways.”

“I can already tell you’re gonna be a great mom,” Mina says. “If you need anything, just ask! I will help in any way I can!”

Cass winces. “Thank you, Mina,” she says. “How often did Nessa move around this far in?”

“About the same, if I remember correctly,” Mina replies. “It will go to sleep eventually and won’t be as active then.”

“Yea, I’ve noticed that and was wondering if that’s what it was,” Cass says. “Oh, do you still have some of that morning sickness tea? Mine is nowhere near as bad as yours was, but I still get it on occasion.”

“Of course!” Mina replies. “It needs magic to bind the ingredients so I’ll have to make you a salve to put in the hot water, but I will do that first thing in the morning.”

“Thank you, Mina,” Cass says. “This is all so new to me. I’m glad I have a friend I can talk to and get advice from in this situation.”

“You’re very welcome, Cass,” Mina replies. “I—um—I need to sit here and regain some of my strength and mana a little longer if that’s okay. Is there anything else you would like to know?”

They go on talking for another two hours, mostly about pregnancy and motherhood. By the time they go back to Mina’s chambers, it is already dark and Cullen and the kids are already asleep. Once she says goodnight to Cassandra, Mina gets herself ready for bed and falls asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Mina awakes to Ari and Bracen crying. By the time she gets up and gets to them, Alvin is crying as well. She begins breastfeeding Ari and Bracen, and is trying to calm Alvin down when Cullen walks in the room.

“Morning,” he says as he took Alvin from her so she can focus on feeding the other two.

“Morning, vhenan,” she replies. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did. How about you? Are you feeling alright after yesterday?”

“As a matter of fact, I am,” she says. “Cass and I had a really good talk and I haven’t had any more suicidal thoughts since! I’m still recovering, but I feel this is a great start!”

“Oh, that’s wonderful, vhenan!” Cullen says. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Me too,” Mina replies.

They go on talking while Mina finishes feeding the triplets. When they are all fed, they get them ready for a tour of Skyhold. After they get themselves ready, Mina gets Nessa up and ready.

“I’ll bring Ari down in a bit,” Mina says as she opens the door for Cullen, Bracen, Alvin, and Nessa. “I have to do one more thing.”

“I can stay with you if you’d like, vhenan,” Cullen protests.

“I need to do this alone. Only a few people know and I’m not the one to tell you.” She kisses him on the cheek. “You’ll probably learn sometime today. I’ll see you in the Dining Hall in a few minutes.” With that, Mina closes the door behind him and runs back up the steps to make the salve for Cassandra.

 

When Mina brings Ari down to the Dining Hall, she puts the child in the high chair and pulls Cassandra aside.

“Here’s the salve,” she says. “Are you ready to tell them?”

Cassandra takes the salve, puts it in her pocket, and sighs. “I’m nervous, but I think I’m ready. I want to get it over with.”

Mina nods and they walk a few steps back towards the table. “Everyone!” she calls. Everyone turns and looks at them. “Before we eat, Cass has an announcement!” She turns and nods at Cass to go ahead.

 _You can do this Cassandra_ , the Seeker thinks to herself. “I’m pregnant,” she sighs. “Twelve and a half weeks.”

Josie is the first one to break the silence with an excited squeal, which she quickly stops by covering her mouth and running over to Cassandra to hug her.

“Oh, we’re gonna have a little warrior prince or princess running around soon!” she exclaims. “Oh! We should get Dagna and Harritt to make a special cradle for it! Oh! And I can get some special clothes made for it! Oh, where are my manners? How are you feeling? Have you had any morning sickness? I’m sure Mina can get you some of that tea that she used! Can I get you anything? Maker, congratulations!”

“Okay, Josie,” Cass cuts her off with a slight laugh before she can continue her excited ramble. “You ramble when you’re excited. But, to answer your questions, I’m fine. I have had a little bit of morning sickness, so Mina made me this salve of the tea she uses.” She pulls out the salve and shows it to everyone before putting it back in her pocket. “And I don’t need anything right now except food. Can we eat now?”

Josie looks to Mina, who nods and walks toward the table. Cullen, ever the gentleman, helps Mina and Josie to sit, but when he offers to help Cass, she gives him a warning glare and he backs away, letting her sit herself. Everyone congratulates Cassandra and Rylen, and Mina even toasts to them and the baby.

Once everyone is done eating, Mina, Cullen, and Cass take the kids on a tour of Skyhold. When they put the kids down for a nap afterwards, Josie summons Mina and Cass to her office.

 

They enter Josie’s office to see the Ambassador trying to carry a stack of books to her desk, but they fall to the ground.

“Creators, Josie!” Mina exclaims with a hint of laughter as she rushes over to help her gather the books. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Mina,” Josie replies as she puts the books she’d picked up on her desk and returns to help Mina pick up the rest of them.

“Sweet Andraste, Josie!” Cass says as she picks up the book on the top of the pile. “Why do you have all these books on Marcher and Nevarran fashion and interior design?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Cass?” Josie says with a smile as she and Mina place the rest of the books on her desk. “What did I say to you this morning at breakfast?”

“Oh, Maker,” Cass mumbles. “Let’s just get this over with.” She sits down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Mina and Josie both give out a small squeal of excitement and bounce on their feet a bit.

Cass turns to Mina. “You _knew_?” she asks incredulously.

“I’m sorry, Cass,” Mina replies with a bit of laughter as she sits down in the chair beside the Seeker. “I had no other choice since you practically brushed off every question about it that Josie asked you this morning.”

“Ugh!” Cass groans. “You two are impossible! First, you made me wear a dress to my wedding, and now this?” She pauses and sighs. “Let’s just get this over with…”

They go on for a few hours. A servant eventually brings in a fruit bowl and some crackers as a light lunch while they work. Eventually, once they are done picking out things for the baby, they dissolve into idle girl talk.

“Do you ladies remember the day, back in Haven, when I confessed I thought I had feelings for Cullen?” Mina asks with a laugh at one point. “Creators, the three of you made it your mission to teach me all about romance and sex since I had zero knowledge and experience in it! Well, to my knowledge at the time at least.”

“Oh, Maker,” Cassandra laughs. “Was that the day he caught you as you fell from a tree just before that War Council meeting?”

“And didn’t Leli insist on teaching you how to safely climb up and down trees so that wouldn’t happen again unless you _wanted_ to fall into Cullen’s arms again?” Josie says with a laugh of her own.

“Which I did _so_ many times, he caught on to what I was doing!” Mina laughs again. “Creators, I miss doing that!” She sighs. “Oh! And do you remember when that poor messenger, Jim interrupted us when he was about to kiss me on the battlements for the first time? Creators, Cullen apparently gave him a death stare _so_ intimidating, the poor man peed his pants!”

They all laugh again. They’re all having a good time.

“Okay, okay,” Cass says after they all calm down for the most part. “As much as like to shy away from talking about my own romance, do you remember the time Rylen and I were sparring and, for some reason, we got an audience that day, and, after I bested him, he got up, kissed me and then ran off? Maker, that was when I knew the feelings I had for him were mutual. I ran after him, very embarrassed and slightly angry, and stuttered my confession to him, to which he replied with another kiss.”

“Creators,” Mina slightly laughs. “I remember watching that sparring match, the first kiss, and you running off after him, but I didn’t know that’s what happened afterwards! I remember you asking us for simple flirting advice way before that, which we gave you, but I never expected _that_ outcome!”

“You practically _begged_ her to tell us who she wanted to flirt with so we could give her a little more personal way to flirt with him, which she was reluctant to give up, but eventually she spilled everything,” Josie laughs.

“Indeed you did,” Cass says to Mina. “But enough about us.” She turns to Josie. “How are things with you and Thom?”

“Andraste preserve me,” Josie sighs as she puts her hands over her face. “We didn’t want to tell anyone yet…”

Mina and Cass look at each other. Cass points to her stomach and motions toward Josie. Mina nods as she mouths ‘I think so’.

When they look back at Josie, her hands are still covering her face, but Mina can see that she is clearly blushing.

“If this is what I think this is,” Cass says, “how far along are you?”

Josie looks up at Cassandra and then towards Mina with a somewhat shocked look on her face. “H—how did…” she stutters. “You know what? Nevermind.” She sighs before she straightens and looks at the both of them again. “Four and a half weeks.” She sighs again. “We didn’t want to say anything yet, and then with your announcement this morning, Cass, I didn’t want to take attention away from you.”

“Why didn’t you want to say anything yet?” Mina asks. “If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”

Josie sighs and takes two notes out of her pocket. When she hands them to Mina, they lock eyes and Mina can tell she is trying to hold back tears. Mina quickly opens the first note and reads:

> _Patient is eight weeks in and is having cramps. Soon starts bleeding and miscarries. She won’t let anyone else in the room except for the father._

Mina quickly opens the other note, which tells of another miscarriage, but at nine weeks. She quickly hands the notes to Cassandra and goes to sit down on the couch next to Josie, who has lost it by then. She pulls the Ambassador in for a side hug, which Josie fully leans into and begins audibly sobbing.

“It’ll be alright, Josie,” Mina soothes as she begins to rub the Ambassador’s back. “I know a spell that can check how strong a pregnancy is. If you’d like, I can check for you.”

Josie sits up a little straighter and looks at Mina with hopeful eyes. “Would you?” she asks with a slight squeak in her voice from crying. “I don’t think I can take any more stress over this!”

“Of course!” Mina replies. “However, I need to be able to touch your belly and I don’t think it would be wise to do it here. Do you mind if we do it in your quarters?”

“I don’t,” Josie sighs. “However, I think Cass is beginning to worry about herself. I think you should do it for her as well.”

She looks at Cass, who, in fact, has slightly worried look on her face. “I agree,” she says. “Even if she isn’t worried about it, she should probably still have it checked. What do you say Cass?”

The Seeker just nods in response as she hands the notes back to Josie.

“Creators, you two!” Mina says as she stands up. “Come on. Let’s put your minds at ease!” She helps them both stand up and leads them to Josie’s quarters.

 

Once they are in the room, she tells Josie to lie on the bed and pull her shirt up to just below her breasts. Once Josie is ready, she begins the spell.

“Creators, you’re gonna have your hands full!” Mina says as she finishes the spell.

“What do you mean?” Josie asks as she sits up.

“Not only is it a _strong_ pregnancy,” Mina replies a bit more excitedly than she’d intended, “it’s a strong _twin_ pregnancy!”

“Maker’s breath, really?” Josie asks with wide eyes.

Mina nods with a smile on her face. “Do you want to know the genders? I can do that too.”

Josie shakes her head. “I want to wait until they’re born if that’s okay.”

“Certainly!” Mina replies as she helps Josie off the bed. “Okay, Cass! Your turn!”

Cass makes sure Josie is okay with her lying on her bed before doing so. Once she’s gotten into the position Mina needs her to be in, she begins the spell.

“Fenedhis!” Mina exclaims as she finishes the spell. “Everything is fine except for one thing and it will take more than just one mage to fix. Dorian or Elizabeth?”

Cass can’t think straight. The only thing in her mind that that she might lose the baby. Mina notices she’s beginning to hyperventilate—the first sign of a panic attack.

“Go get both of them and bring them to her quarters,” she instructs Josie. “If you run into Rylen, bring him too, but don’t let him in. We’ll meet you guys there.” Josie nods and rushes off to do what Mina told her. Mina slowly helps Cassandra sit up. She’s still hyperventilating. “Cass,” she says in a soft voice. “Cass, it’s gonna be alright! We’ll get this fixed! I promise!”

The Seeker doesn’t hear anything Mina is saying. She knows she’s talking to her, but she doesn’t comprehend any of it. She doesn’t even notice when Mina pulls her off the bed and walks her to her quarters. She feels when she is put on her bed, but she still can’t think straight. When something is pressed to her lips, she doesn’t resist and soon everything goes black.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Excited squeal* Yep! Cass and Josie are pregnant! 
> 
> Okay, I realized I accidently had Cassandra's baby move a bit too early, but I had already written the bulk of the chapter so I just went with it.
> 
> A big thank you to bevans87 (https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevans87/pseuds/bevans87) for allowing me to use the check on the baby(ies) spell for my fic! I use a couple more ideas from her/his/their (sorry, I don't know what they go by) fic in the next chapter and will credit them again there.


	10. New Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter is that the Ring of Doubt is the one that does this:  
>  _+20% Flanking damage_  
>  _Enter stealth when not attacking during combat_  
>  _You are a deadly threat to an enemy that can't see you coming. When you attack from stealth, you automatically critical hit._  
>  I use it in this fic for the stealth ability.
> 
> Anyways, there's one more chapter after this! Then I will post the first real chapter of Mina's Inquisition Story!
> 
> Note: Some of the ideas in this chapter are not my own. Details in the end notes. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: slight demon fuckery
> 
> Translations, copied and pasted directly from the DA wiki:
> 
> Elvish song (Suledin (Endure)) :  
> Melava inan enansal -Time was once a blessing  
> ir su aravel tu elvaral -but long journeys are made longer  
> u na emma abelas -when alone within.  
> in elgar sa vir mana -Take spirit from the long ago  
> in tu setheneran din emma na -but do not dwell in lands no longer yours.  
> lath sulevin -Be certain in need,  
> lath araval ena -and the path will emerge  
> arla ven tu vir mahvir -to a home tomorrow  
> melana ‘nehn -and time will again  
> enasal ir sa lethalin -be the joy it once was 
> 
> Note: The translated lyrics are described as a "rough" translation in World of Thedas Vol. 1, and shouldn't be used as a guideline for translation purposes.
> 
> Elvish:  
> Fenedhis: Meaning officially undefined as of yet; a common curse. (I use it as 'shit')  
> Banal nadas: Nothing is inevitable. (I've looked up the word 'inevitable' and I'm still not positive on it. The way I see this phrase is 'Nothing is for certain.')  
> Somniari: Dreamer.  
> Fen'Harel ma ghilana: "Dread Wolf guides you." Indicates someone being misled.  
> Ma nuvenin: As you say.

Cassandra wakes up to the sound of Rylen reading some of her favorite poetry to her. She stretches and he stops reading.

“Cassie?” he says, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

“How long was I out?” she asks. “Is the baby okay?”

Rylen sighs. “The baby is fine, but Mina has advised me to wait until she gets here to tell you how long you’ve been out.”

“Ugh!” Cassandra groans. She puts her hands on her bump and realizes it’s a lot bigger than when she went to sleep, especially when she opens her eyes and sees it. “Maker!” she exclaims as she sits up with Rylen’s help. “Ry, how. Long. Have. I. Been. Out? I’m so much bigger than I was when I went to sleep!”

Just then, the door opens and Mina walks in.

“Please don’t stress Cass,” she says as she goes over to the Seeker’s side of the bed. “You are bigger because it’s been three and a half weeks since we had to give you the sleeping potion.”

“Sweet Andraste!” Cass exclaims. “May I ask what exactly the problem was with the baby?”

Mina takes Cassandra’s hands in hers. “Don’t worry about that, Cass,” she says. “What matters is that the baby is healthy and it is _very_ likely that you will carry it to full term.”

“Thank the Maker!” Cass says. “Mina, may I ask you something?”

“Of course!”

“When the time comes, I’d like to request that you be here with me.”

“You mean when you deliver the baby?” Mina asks. Cass nods. “Creators, Josie asked me the same thing the other day. I will gladly be here when the baby is born!”

“Thank you, Mina,” Cassandra says. “Am I on bedrest or am I allowed to walk the grounds?”

“You’re allowed to walk the grounds, but winter is in full force, so I would recommend taking the indoor routes as much as possible,” Mina replies. “Rylen, I’m relieving you and Cassandra from your Inquisition duties for the rest of the day so that you two can spend some quality time together. I’ll let the Commander know. You two enjoy yourselves. I _do_ expect to see the both of you at dinner, however.” She stands and salutes the both of them. They return it to the best of their abilities. With that, she exits the room to let the others know of the situation.

Cass and Rylen both sigh after Mina leaves the room. Both of them are relieved that they have the day off. Rylen looks at Cass and smirks.

“What?” Cassandra asks.

Before she realizes what’s happening, Rylen is straddling her and plants a heated and loving kiss on her lips.

“Oh, Maker, Ry!” Cass pants when Rylen stops the kiss so they can get some air. “Don’t start something you can’t finish!”

Rylen ignores her and begins to trail kisses on her jaw and neck. Both of them are becoming more aroused by the second. Before Cassandra knows it, they are both naked and Rylen is playing with the bundle just above her heat.

“Maker, is this safe?” Cassandra breathes.

“As long as I don’t go too deep,” Rylen replies as he slips two fingers of his other hand inside of her.

Cass wants to ask how he knows that, but decides to ask later and enjoy this experience. She is so close already. Apparently, he notices and increases the speed and pressure in both of his hands. As her walls tighten around his fingers, he goes at full speed and pressure, causing one of the biggest orgasms of her life. Aftershocks roll through her as he helps her ride it out. Once she comes down from the high, he cleans his fingers with his mouth as he lines his length up against the entrance of her heat.

“Please, Ry!” Cass begs as she bucks her hips toward him a little.

Rylen smirks, leans down to passionately kiss her, and then slides himself into her. He goes slow at first, but when she begs him to go faster, he does. Her moans of pleasure are slowly dissolving his resolve, as is the tightening of her walls that mark her second, third, and fourth orgasms. By her fifth, his resolve snaps and his moans mix with hers as he fills her with his release.

“Maker, if we never have sex again, it will be too soon,” Cass says once they have calmed their breathing.

“I agree,” Rylen replies as he kisses her cheek.

They cuddle for a few minutes before they decide they should probably get some lunch. When all they have to do is get their swords, they hear an ear-piercing scream. They quickly equip their swords and run out of the room.

 

Mina is teaching Nessa a new spell when she hears a woman scream at the top of her lungs. She and Nessa quickly run towards the sound. Once there, they see Dalia curled up in a ball on the ground near the stables. Mina quickly runs over to her.

“Dalia!” she says as she kneels by the frightened healer. “Are you alright? What happened?”

Dalia is just whimpering and shivering uncontrollably. It seems she doesn’t even notice Mina is there.

Mina looks around and sees a small crowd gathering to see what the scream was. She sees Cullen, Cass, and Rylen breaking the crowd and running towards her.

“Mina!” Cass says as she gets to where the three mages are. “What happened?”

“I don’t know!” Mina replies. “I just got here a couple minutes ago. Dalia was already like this when I got here. I’m pretty sure she’s the one who screamed. I asked her what happened and if she’s alright, but it seems she’s withdrawn into herself, as she is just whimpering and doesn’t seem to notice our presence. We need to get her warm. My warming spells won’t last forever.”

“My office is warm,” Cullen says. “I was just in there.”

“Perfect!” Mina says. “Cass, you and Rylen get the crowd out of the cold and then meet me, Nessa, and Cullen in his office. Cullen, can you help carry her?”

Cullen nods and lifts Dalia before heading to his office. Cass and Rylen begin to get the crowd back inside as Mina lifts Nessa and follows Cullen.

 

Once they get into Cullen’s office, Dalia is placed on the couch near the fireplace. Mina wraps her in the blanket nearby.

“Shh,” Mina soothes as she lets the still whimpering and shivering Dalia use her lap as a pillow. “You’re safe now.” She moves a strand of hair out of her face.

“Healing spell?” Nessa asks.

“That’s sweet of you to offer, Nessa,” Mina replies. “However, I have a better idea.” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before starting to sing:  
“Melava inan enansal  
ir su aravel tu elvaral  
u na emma abelas  
in elgar sa vir mana  
in tu setheneran din emma na  
lath sulevin  
lath araval ena  
arla ven tu vir mahvir  
melana ‘nehn  
enasal ir sa lethalin”

She keeps her eyes closed after finishing. She continues to rub Dalia’s hair, shoulder, and arm in a soothing way.

“Mina,” Cullen softly says after about a minute. Mina looks up at him and he points to Dalia.

Looking at the healer in her lap, Mina notices her eyes are open and she is looking straight at her.

“Hey,” Mina says softly. “How are you? Do you remember what happened?”

Dalia nods and tries to sit up. Mina keeps her down.

“It’s okay, Dalia,” she soothes. “We aren’t going anywhere. Take all the time you need.”

“It’s not that,” Dalia says, her voice just above a whisper. “I—uh—I need to—fenedhis!”

“Nessa why don’t you go see what is taking Cassandra and Rylen so long,” Mina says.

“Yes Mama,” Nessa replies and leaves the room.

“Sorry,” Dalia says once Nessa has left the room. “I didn’t realize she was here. I wouldn’t have cursed otherwise.”

“It’s alright,” Mina replies with a slight chuckle. “I’ve said it in front of her several times by now. I’ve even heard her say it once. Had to tell her what it means then. Haven’t heard her say it since.”

“Well that’s good,” Dalia laughs. “Anyways, I really need to sit up. I can’t explain why.”

Mina helps her sit up then. “Dalia,” she says, “I need to know what happened, but do you think you can wait for Cass and Rylen to get here?”

Dalia leans toward Mina and cups her hand against her ear as if she is about to tell her a secret.

“It’s something I only feel comfortable telling you and the Lady Seeker,” she whispers into Mina’s ear.

Mina nods in understanding. “Where are your quarters?” she asks. “I don’t know how long it will take, but I don’t want to kick the Commander out of his own office.”

“Mina,” Dalia squeaks. “I—I can’t.” Tears begin streaming down her face.

Mina reaches over and wipes the tears away. “It’s alright, Dalia,” She soothes. “We can do this anywhere you’d like. Even if it’s here. I can see you’re struggling with whatever happened to you. I’m here for you.” She pulls her in for a tight and soothing hug.

Just then, there’s a knock on the door. Cullen goes to open it and lets Cassandra in. He goes outside with Rylen and Nessa. “Take all the time you need, Inquisitor,” he says to Mina.

Mina wonders how he knew what Dalia had whispered to her, but instead decides to ask later. “Thank you, Commander,” she says instead. With that, Cullen closes the door behind him.

“How did he know what I whispered into your ear?” Dalia asks after a little bit.

“Banal nadas,” Mina replies as she shakes her head. “I honestly don’t know. That man is weird sometimes. It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with him.”

The three of them share a laugh before they get serious again.

“Dalia,” Mina says calmly. “I know you’re struggling with whatever happened to you, but we can’t help you if you don’t tell us. Still, take all the time you need. We are here for you.”

“I can’t Mina!” Dalia says with tears in her eyes.

“Shh,” Mina soothes. “It’s okay, Dalia. Again, take all the time you need.”

“No, Mina! You don’t understand! I can’t let you two get too involved in this or else he will haunt you too!”

“Who?” Mina asks.

“I can’t say!”

“Dalia, do you pass out when silenced?” Cassandra asks.

“No.” Dalia replies. “Why?” She suddenly feels her fade connection being severed.

“Better?” Cassandra asks.

“Creators, yes!” Dalia says. “I didn’t realize Seekers could do that! Thank you so much! How long will it last?”

“Only a couple hours,” Cass replies. “Do you think you can tell us now?”

“Is it a demon?” Mina asks.

“More or less,” Dalia replies. “I can’t explain it.”

“Did it give you a name?” Cassandra asks. Dalia shakes her head. “Then, what does it look like?”

“Skeleton in a hood,” Dalia croaks out.

“Creators!” Mina says.

“Maker!” Cassandra says at the same time.

The two look at each other and nod at each other. They both mouth “Despair Demon”.

“Did you make a deal with it?” Cassandra asks carefully.

“Creators, no!” Dalia exclaims.

Mina and Cassandra let out a sigh of relief.

“Dalia, start at the beginning,” Mina says. “It will help if you can tell us what happened before that silence wears off. Why do you have a Despair Demon haunting you?”

Dalia sighs but nods in understanding. She then tells them about how she learned her clan exiled her for staying with the Inquisition for so long, but right after, she found out she was pregnant but miscarried a few months later. It’s been a week since that happened, but the Despair Demon won’t stop tormenting her in both the waking world and the fade.

“It’s like it’s in my mind but it hasn’t possessed me!” she says as she finally finishes her story.

“Are you a Somniari?” Mina asks.

“I wish,” Dalia replies. “Are you?”

Mina nods. “Solas taught me.”

Dalia looks at Mina with wide eyes and begins to slowly back away from her. “You mean… Fen'Harel ma ghilana?”

 _Of_ course _it’s common knowledge_ , Mina thinks to herself. “Creators, no!” she says. “Before we knew he was Fen’Harel, we all trusted and respected him. He was our Fade expert, and helped many people. He even healed several of us on multiple occasions. We all learned a lot from him.”

“Ma nuvenin,” Dalia says suspiciously. “Anyways, why did you ask if I was a dreamer if it is bothering me in the waking world too?”

“Okay, Dalia,” Mina says, ignoring her question. “Here’s what we’re going to do: there’s a potion that lets any non-dreamer enter the Fade as a Dreamer. Cullen has some extras from when I had to help him do something similar to what I’m about to suggest.”

“Maker, Mina!” Cass exclaims. “We are _not_ doing that again!”

“We are, but not at Skyhold!” Mina retorts. “Dalia, I’m going to put a sleeping spell on you tonight. You won’t dream while under the spell. Once you wake up, we will get ready to leave. There’s a place nearby that is perfect to do this. Tomorrow evening, you and I will enter the fade and confront your demon. I will use my mark to push it into the waking world where we will be. Some of the most trusted members of my Inner Circle will be watching over us. They will engage the demon while we wake ourselves up. Then we will all work together to defeat the demon. You won’t be bothered by it again.”

“Creators, that sounds complicated,” Dalia says.

“It is,” Cass says. “And _very_ dangerous. Mina, here, nearly died last time.”

“In a move that saved Cullen as a result!” Mina retorts. “I got hit with a blow that would have killed him had I not pushed him out of the way!”

Cass sighs. “Who are you taking with you then?” she asks.

“Well, I’m not putting you and the baby in danger, so definitely not you. Okay, let me think… Dorian-yes, Bull-yes, Sera-no, Viv-no, Thom-if I can get him away from Josie, Cole-if he wants, same with Cullen and Varric. Do you think you can spare Rylen, Cass? It might be good to have someone who can silence Dalia should the demon torment her too much.”

“You do realize he no longer takes lyrium, right? He’s as useless with Templar abilities as Cullen is.” By Mina’s shocked look, Cass realizes Rylen never told her. “Oh, Maker, he never told you, did he?” Mina shakes her head. “I may be carrying his child, but I will kill that man one day.”

“I know you’re joking,” Mina laughs, “but I know what you mean. Cullen often gave me that same thought early on in our relationship. Had it when he told me as well.”

“No you didn’t,” Cass chuckles.

“Okay, fine, but I still know what you mean.”

They go on talking about Mina’s plan. When the silence wears off, the demon doesn’t try to mess with Dalia’s head. They consider that a good thing. However, they decide if there are no trustworthy Templars that can go, Cass will have to go. Once the dinner bell for the Inner Circle rings, the three of them head to the Dining Hall. They’ve decided Dalia needs to be on constant watch.

 

“Ah, there you two are!” Josie says as the three of them enter the Dining Hall. “Oh, Healer Dalia! What a nice surprise!”

“I hope there’s enough food for her to eat with us,” Mina says. “We were talking when the bell rang and I invited her to join us.”

“Of course!” Josie replies. “I’ll let a servant know to add a chair for her.” She turns to leave.

“I’ll go with you,” Mina says as she begins to follow Josie. “I need to talk to you about something anyway.”

Josie already knows what this is about so she nods and they walk out of the room together.

“Remember, Josie,” Mina says once they are out of the room, “Dalia already knows. Remember she’s been doing some of the more recent checks on the twins.”

“I know,” Josie replies. “That’s not why I’m worried.” They stop walking and Josie begins to lean on Mina.

“Josie, are you alright?” Mina asks as she moves her hands to steady the Ambassador. She quickly checks her pulse and on the babies. Both are fine. 

“No,” Josie replies as her legs begin to give out. Mina quickly sits her down on a bench nearby.

“Okay, Josie,” Mina says once the Ambassador is sitting down. “Can you _please_ tell me what’s wrong?”

Josie shakes her head and tears begin streaming down her face.

“It’ll be alright, Josie,” Mina soothes as she wipes the tears away. “I’m going to tell them to eat without us and then you and I are going to talk. Don’t protest me on this.” She takes her Ring of Doubt out of her pocket. “Put this on until I get back and don’t move from that spot. Understand?” Josie takes the ring and nods before slipping it on her finger. “Good. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Oh, good, you’re back!” Dorian says as Mina enters the room. “Wait, where’s Josie?”

Mina sighs before turning on her Inquisitor voice. “There’s been a slight change of plans. You all are going to have to eat without us. Cole, I assume you’ve been sensing our conversation and I trust you have been, and will continue to keep it to yourself. That includes the situation with Dalia.” Cole nods. “Good. Take your time in eating. Josie and I need to talk about a few things. However, once everyone is done eating, I need all of you, except Sera and Viv, to meet us in Josie’s office. You two will be on child duty after that. And _no_ funny business!” They both inwardly groan but nod in understanding. “Good. Dalia, you may take Josie’s chair for tonight.” Dalia nods and heads toward the chair. “I expect everyone to treat her with kindness and call her by her name as you all do me. And maybe allow her to do the same. It’s time you all get to know her as a friend and a part of the Inner Circle, just like Elizabeth is.” Everyone nods. “Good. Cullen, will you make me and Josie a plate and bring them with you when you join us?” Cullen nods. “Good. Again, take your time in eating. There is absolutely no rush.” They all salute her. Mina rolls her eyes at the formality of it. “Good,” she says in her Inquisitor voice again. “I will see those of you I asked for in Josie’s office after everyone is done eating.” With that, she leaves the room and helps Josie to her office.

 

“I heard all of that, _Inquisitor_ ,” Josie teases when Mina sits her down on the couch in her office and sits down next to her. “They saluted you didn’t they?”

Mina rolls her eyes. “Yes they did, but you aren’t gonna get away with trying to veer off the conversation I brought you here to have.”

“Forgive me,” Josie sighs. “It’s just hard. Thom doesn’t even know about this.”

“I’m here whenever you’re ready, Josie,” Mina says calmly. “However it should probably happen within the next hour or so.”

“I know,” Josie sighs again. “Agh! Maker!” She looks around. “There’s a bucket under my desk. Can you please get it for me?”

Mina nods and gets the said bucket. When she hands it to Josie, she immediately vomits into it.

“Creators!” Mina says. “Is that the first bit of morning sickness you’ve had this pregnancy?” Josie nods and vomits into the bucket again. “Okay, wait here. I’ll go get you some of that tea.” Mina immediately rushes off to her quarters and quickly makes some of the Morning Sickness Tea. Upon returning to Josie’s office, Mina sees the Ambassador desperately gasping for air. “Here,” she says as she hands her the tea.

Josie takes a sip and immediately sighs in relief. “Maker! Thank you so much, Mina! I don’t know how much more of that I could have handled!”

“Then I’d highly recommend you close your eyes until I say otherwise,” Mina replies. “This is going to be gross.”

Josie nods and closes her eyes. However, she becomes curious when she feels Mina summon her magic. She opens her eyes to see Mina lift the contents of the bucket into a small rift before closing it like nothing even happened.

Mina turns around to see Josie looking at her with a shocked expression on her face. “I take it you got curious and it wasn’t as gross as you thought it would be,” she laughs slightly.

Josie nods. “It was… quite… um… how do I put it?”

“Interesting? Weird? Unorthodox? Dare I suggest pretty?”

“All of those, actually,” Josie replies with a slight chuckle.

“Well, be glad I was here and could get the tea made so quickly,” Mina says as she sits back down next to Josie. “Now, we need to get to what was bothering you earlier before everyone else gets here.”

“Why is everyone coming here, if I might ask?”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Mina replies. “Now, _please_ stop stalling and tell me what’s going on! You don’t want me to get Cass in here, do you? She’s worse than I am!”

“Agh! Fine! As a player of The Game, one doesn’t want to admit weakness. The weakness I have is that I’m terrified about what being the mother of twins could mean! I’m terrified I won’t be a good mother! I don’t want to even--”

“All of that is utter nonsense!” Mina almost yells. “Josie, you did _really_ well with the triplets when they were born! I’ve even seen you give _Nessa_ some really good tips! I know for a _fact_ that you will be a _wonderful_ mother! Should you require assistance, you just need to ask! You’re not the only first-time mother-to-be who thinks she will be unfit for the job!”

“That’s surprisingly comforting, thank you,” Josie replies.

“You’re very welcome, Josie,” Mina says. “Now, before everyone else gets here, I should probably warn you that, if he chooses to go, Thom will be one of the ones to go with me and Dalia to a place not far from here to deal with one of Dalia’s demons. You’ll learn more about it in a bit, but we will be leaving tomorrow and coming back the next day.”

“Maker! Please don’t tell me you’re planning on doing something similar to what you had to do with Cullen!”

“Unfortunately, I am,” Mina replies. “But don’t worry. It’s a Despair Demon, not a Desire Demon.”

“That’s almost worse!” Josie retorts before sighing. “Forgive me. I just remember the injury you suffered last time and I don’t want any more major injuries, or, Maker forbid, _worse_ for any of you.”

“Josie, have you seen how hard it is to kill any of us? Yes, we sometimes have major injuries, but we always come back stronger than ever! We’ll be fine. Don’t worry about that!”

Josie nods in understanding. “Thank you for being such a great friend, Mina.”

Just then, there’s a knock on the door.

“Don’t mention it, Josie,” Mina replies as she stands up and heads for the door. Before opening it, she summons her magic and makes them both look a little more presentable. When she opens the door, however, she is surprised to see Cassandra alone and disheveled. “Creators! What’s wrong, Cass?”

Cass walks in and immediately braces herself on the back of a chair opposite where Josie is sitting. “I’m sorry, Mina,” she says barely above a whisper.

“What are you sorry about, Cass?” Mina asks in a worried tone as she rubs the Seeker’s back in a soothing way.

Cass immediately turns and gives Mina a very tight hug. Mina returns the hug, but when she thinks Cass is about to pull away, the Seeker actually puts her head on Mina’s shoulder and begins sobbing. Mina tries her best to soothe her, but doesn’t seem to be having any luck.

“Dalia’s demon somehow found out how to find her in the waking world on its own and it is now dead,” she croaked after a bit.

“That’s wonderful news!” Mina exclaims. “Why are you crying then?”

“Nessa and Cullen are both hurt,” Cass chokes out between sobs. “Very badly,” she adds after another few sobs. “If Dalia and Dorian weren’t there, it is very likely Nessa wouldn’t have made it.”

“Where are they?” Mina asks.

“In your quarters,” Cass replies. “But I wouldn’t go yet if I were you. Dorian said just to let you know and stay here with you and Josie until someone comes and gets us.”

Mina pulls from the hug and looks at Cass. “You’re acting like it’s your fault,” she says as she begins to wipe the tears from the Seeker’s face. “Whatever reason you have for that, I won’t hear it. Even if you _are_ at fault, you aren’t, if that makes any sense.” Cass nods and sighs in understanding and relief. “Good. Now let’s try to get our minds off the events of this crazy day and talk about something else.” She leads Cass to the spot on the other side of the couch Josie is sitting in and then sits in between them. Her stomach loudly growls just as she’s getting comfortable. Mina groans and the other two chuckle.

“I forgot I brought you two these,” Cass says through the giggles as she unties a bag from her belt and hands it to Mina. “I had to raid the kitchens since whatever was left from our dinner got ruined.”

Mina takes the bag and opens it. Inside are two apples, two rolls, a bunch of grapes, and two small pieces of cooked meat, all individually wrapped by pieces of thick cheesecloth. She fans the bag out on the coffee table to the full size cloth that was used to make it and begins to unwrap the food. “Creators, Cass! This is perfect!” She hands Josie the cloth that was used to wrap the rolls and takes the one that wrapped the apples for herself. “Do you prefer you apples sliced or not, Josie?”

“Sliced, if that’s possible,” Josie replies.

Mina nods before she takes an apple in her hand, throws it in the air, slices it with her magic while it’s in midair, and makes them fall into her awaiting hands. She then places the slices in Josie’s lap and the core back on the bag with the rest of the food, before taking the other apple and doing the same thing with it. “Haven’t done that since before the Conclave,” she says with a smirk. “Glad I still remember how to do it!” She eats a slice of her apple.

“That was…” Cassandra starts but can’t find the word to describe it.

“Impressive!” Josie finishes as she swallows her first slice of apple. “I wish _I_ could do something like that!”

“You and me both,” Cass says. “What _else_ can you do, Mina?”

Mina thinks about this for a bit. “ _Oohhh_ ,” she squeaks with excitement. “You two are gonna _love_ this! However, it’s best seen in the dark. But it will only be dark for a few seconds.” She then blows out all the candles in the room with her magic and then summons a ball of white and very light blue light. Once it is a good size, she telekinetically moves it to the center of the room and explodes it into a bunch of smaller orbs that spread out and light up the whole room.

“Showoff,” Josie mutters under her breath before eating another slice of apple in attempt to hide that she’d just talked.

Mina tries to fake a scoff and not laugh, but ends up snorting a bit. “I heard that,” she says. “Sensitive ears, remember?”

Cass immediately bursts out laughing. “Did you just try to fake a scoff while trying not to laugh, Mina?” she asks through the laughter.

“That’s definitely what she just did!” Josie says with a laugh of her own. “I mean, just look at her face!”

Mina’s face, in fact, is shaded a deep red. She immediately covers her face with her hands. “Mar solas ena mar din,” she mutters. “Your pride will be your death.” She then gives them both a death stare before placing the cloth in her lap on the table and stands up. “I’m not hungry anymore,” she sighs. “Josie, feel free to my portions. I’ll be in the War Room whenever you two can cut it out with the teasing.” With that, she snaps her fingers to remove the glowing orbs and to relight the candles in the room, then turns and heads toward the War Room.

“Well that backfired,” Cass says after a bit. “I hope I didn’t cause her to have any more suicidal thoughts.”

“Me too,” Josie says.

 

When Mina enters the War Room, she immediately goes to a corner in the back of the room, clears it of any dirt and dust, and sits. She loves them, but sometimes they can be too much. She begins to play with the more beautiful sides of her magic, creating little figurines out of a type of ice that never melts. She creates several hallas, lions, dragons, and various other animals. Then she creates replicas of various keeps and castles she’s seen in her travels. She continues with various flora and then the symbols of each type of magic and each organization she knows of. Once she’s finished, she relaxes and admires her work for a few minutes before the door opens.

“Mina?” Cassandra’s voice rang out.

“I’m back here, Cass,” Mina says. “But watch your step. You’ll know what I mean when you see it.”

Cass is a little confused, but slowly closes the door and carefully walks towards the sound of Mina’s voice. When she rounds the corner of the War Table, she sees Mina in a corner, surrounded by hundreds, if not thousands of little figurines made out of what looks like ice.

“Sweet Andraste!” Cass exclaims as she kneels down next to the figurine of what looks to be Skyhold. “Did you make all of these?” Mina nods. “Maker, these are _gorgeous_!”

“You can handle them if you’d like,” Mina says. “They’re made out of ice that won’t melt, and that is room temperature to the touch.” She reaches out and shows Cass the halla figurine she’s been holding. “I’ve been rubbing this for the past few minutes and it hasn’t melted at all. I’m going to make it into a necklace I think.”

As Mina talks, Cass picks up the model of Skyhold, leans against the window, and begins examining the creation. “This seems so impossible, and yet…” She looks over at Mina and smiles. “You do realize how jealous you’re making me, right?”

Mina chuckles and smiles back at the Seeker. “Trust me on this: hold out your hand and close your eyes.”

Cass is reluctant at first but does as she’s told. She soon feels Mina summon her magic, followed by a small weight being placed in her hand. “May I look now?” she asks after she feels Mina’s magic subside.

“Go ahead,” Mina replies.

Cass opens her eyes and sees several small figurines in her hand. Upon closer inspection, she realizes Mina has made her figurines of the Inquisition logo, the Seeker’s Eye, a dragon, the Nevarran crest, and the Pentaghast family seal, all connected by a string of that ice that makes them into a necklace. She gasps in shock and awe. “Maker, Mina! These are… How are you able to replicate these so… _perfectly_?” She examines it a bit further before placing it around her neck.

Mina laughs. “Happy early First Day,” she says. She then creates a small stack of boxes and telekinetically organizes all the objects she made, save the ones she made for Cass and the halla she’d been playing with, into them. She then stands up and helps Cass up as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to bevans87 (https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevans87/pseuds/bevans87) for allowing me to use the check on the baby(ies) spell, as well as the dreamer potion and the way to deal with Cullen/Dalia's demons for my fic! I will likely incorporate this in Mina's Inquisition Story that I have begun to write, but I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> Speaking of Mina's Inquisition Story, if you would like to read it, look to the end notes of the next chapter.
> 
> Speaking of the next chapter, guess who's about to give birth!!! *Excited squeal!!!*


	11. Seventy-Ninth in Line, followed by First and Second in Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass and Josie give birth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this fic for now, as I had major writer's block before starting the new fic. I probably won't add anything else to this one specifically, but I might add some more stuff in the events after this if and when I rewrite it to fit the timeline of my new fic that depicts Mina's Inquisition Story. 
> 
> Speaking of the new fic, if you want to read it, I put the link at the end notes of this chapter. There are some major differences, such as Mina being a shapeshifter mage and an identical twin. I also added some more native languages (Antivan, Orlesian, and Nevarran). If and when I get to the Trespasser DLC, I will likely remove the major AU that this fic has (fucking egg...). 
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: fairly graphic depictions of the birthing process
> 
> Note: I only know what the birthing process is like from watching shows like 'Call the Midwife' and 'Offspring'. Most of the dialogue and information is from 'Call the Midwife' however. I am not a mother yet, nor have I even had sex before (sorry for the tmi), but I hope to one day do both. If you have any tips/experiences you would like to share regarding the birthing process, that would be greatly appreciated. Don't feel like you have to, though. I totally understand if you don't.
> 
> I also use some modern words regarding the birthing process, but don't know what else to call them, so I just went with it.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Translations, copied and pasted directly from the DA wiki:
> 
> Elvish:  
> Fenedhis: Meaning officially undefined as of yet; a common curse. (I use it as 'shit')  
> Vhenan: Heart; often used as a term of endearment. Ma vhenan: My heart; sometimes shortened simply to vhenan, "heart"; a term of endearment.

The next six months go by really quickly. Cullen and Nessa are fully healed. Mina makes several more figurines, including ones of similar nature to the ones she made Cass for the rest of her Inner Circle; she even magically paints all of the ones that need color to be accurate. Official announcements about the two pregnancies are made. Gifts start pouring in. Everyone gets ready for the three new arrivals. Then, finally, one of them gets closer to entering the world.

Mina is in her quarters telling Nessa about how she killed her first dragon, with the help of her figurines and Varric, of course, when there is a knock on her door. Mina goes and opens it to see Cass on the other side. She quickly leaves the room and closes the door behind her. “Creators, Cass!” she says. “I thought I put you on bedrest! What’s wrong?”

Cass immediately takes Mina’s hands and places them on her belly. “Is it normal for it to be moving this much?” she asks. She then nearly falls on Mina as her water breaks.

“Creators!” Mina exclaims. “That’s why it was moving so much!” She helps brace the Seeker as a contraction rolls through her. “Okay, Cass. You aren’t going to be able to make it all the way to your quarters, and I’m not about to have Bull carry you through the Throne Room, which is full of nobles. Therefore, you have two options: either walk up the stairs just past this door, or allow Bull to carry you up. So, which is it going to be?”

Cass sighs in defeat. “If you’ll help me, I’d rather walk up the stairs myself.”

Mina nods in understanding before opening the door and helping Cass through. Before they walk up the first stair, she signals for Cass to wait a second. “Varric!” she calls out. “I need everyone out of my quarters, _now_! Cass has gone into labor and she won’t make it back to hers before it becomes too much, so she’s having it up there and there’s no protesting this!”

“On it, Flashy!” Varric calls back.

“Breathe, Cass,” Mina soothes the now slightly panicking Seeker. “I know this isn’t what we had planned, but, honestly, it’s probably the best possible alternative. The sheets are clean as well.”

Cass nods in understanding before another contraction rolls through her. Mina helps steady her and her breaths.

Varric, Bull, Cullen, and the kids soon come rushing down the stairs. The adults each give Cass a comforting pat on the shoulder, or on her hand in Varric and Nessa’s case, as they pass the women. Nessa doesn’t know what’s happening, but thinks she should follow the others’ example. Mina stops Cullen before he can leave.

“Will you please tell Mother Giselle and Dalia to come up here as soon as possible?” she asks. “Also, please inform Rylen, Elizabeth, and Josie. I’ll defer to your judgement on who else to notify of this.” Cullen nods and closes the door behind him as he leaves.

“Mina,” Cass says before she can start to help her walk up the stairs. “You… Maker, these are relentless!” She leans on Mina as she rides out the contraction. As soon as she can breathe again, she continues: “You made the right call, Mina. I actually don’t think I can walk up the stairs anymore. My legs are giving out with each one and I can barely hold myself up anymore. I don’t want Bull to carry me, but he may have to.”

“Have you ever been moved with the assistance of magic?” Mina asks her with a kind smile.

Cass looks at Mina with wide, hopeful eyes. “Maker, are you _actually_ capable of doing that?” Mina nods “I’d _much_ rather get up there that way than being carried by that _Qunari_!”

Mina nods and summons her magic. She lifts the Seeker off the floor and helps her into the best position. Cass grabs her hand and the look on her face tells Mina she’s _begging_ her to not let go. She smiles and nods in understanding and begins to climb the stairs. Once at the top, Mina walks Cass over to the bed and flips the covers back before carefully placing the Seeker down on the bed. Cassandra’s hand is still tightly gripping Mina’s. “Cass,” she says reassuringly. “I need to get a few things and then I’ll need to help you get your pants off. I have a few things that I wore when I was pregnant with the triplets that were huge on me that might fit you. Is that okay?” Cass nods and lets go of Mina’s hand. Mina quickly grabs a few towels, a washcloth, and one of the nightgowns she wore when pregnant with the triplets. She then places one of the towels under Cass and helps her change into the nightgown.

“Mina,” Cass says as another contraction rolls through her. “Why do they hurt so much?”

“Your muscles are contracting, thus pushing the baby out,” Mina replies as she summons cool water in a bowl and places the washcloth in there. “Have you ever had a muscle spasm?” Cass nods. “That’s basically what this is.”

“Andraste preserve me!” Cass mutters.

Just then, the door opens and Dalia and Mother Gisselle come rushing in.

“Finally!” Mina exclaims. “I was beginning to think I was going to have to deliver it _myself_!”

The two apologize and then get to work. Mina quickly sits on the other side of the bed and holds Cassandra’s hand.

“Feel free to break every bone in my hand, Cass,” she says. “I’ve suffered worse and healed myself perfectly well.”

Cass looks at Mina and realizes she’s serious. She doesn’t want to hurt her but she’s insisting. She nods in understanding as another contraction rolls through her.

“Breathe, Seeker,” Mother Gisselle says. “Try not to push.”

Cass nods and tries to control her breathing. Mina takes the bowl of water and places the washcloth on the Seeker’s forehead to cool her off. Cass squeezes Mina’s hand in thanks.

“Creators, she’s already crowning!” Dalia exclaims.

“What does that mean?” Cassandra asks.

“It means they can see the head,” Mina replies.

“Seeker, listen to me,” Mother Gisselle says. “On the next contraction, I need you to push.”

Cass nods. Mina gets ready for the tight squeeze. Once the contraction starts, she pushes with all her might.

“Good,” Dalia says. “Good. Now breathe!”

Cass immediately stops pushing and leans her head back on the pillows. Mina instructs her to pant, so she does.

“The head is born!” Dalia says. “I think it will all be over on the next contraction.”

“You’re doing great, Cass,” Mina reassures her. “One last big push and Nevarra will have a new royal.”

Cass nods and then another contraction rolls through her. This push is the only one she screams with. Before she knows it, it’s all over and she hears the baby cry.

“Congratulations, Seeker,” Dalia says as she cuts the cord and begins to clean the child. “It’s a boy!”

Soon, Cassandra is holding her newborn son while they wait for the afterbirth to come out. She’s already thinking of names and runs a few by Mina. Once the afterbirth is out, Dalia and Mother Gisselle begin to clean up and make the room look presentable for Rylen to come in.

“Are you ready for Rylen to come in, Cass?” Mina asks the Seeker once the room is presentable.

Cass nods and hands the baby to Mina before she straightens herself.

“He looks like you,” Mina says as Dalia goes out of the room to bring Rylen up.

Cass smiles. Once she has straightened herself, Mina hands the child back to her.

A few seconds later, the door opens and Rylen and Dalia come in. Rylen immediately goes to the chair that has been placed next to Cassandra and looks at his wife and newborn son.

“Have you thought of any names, Love?” he asks her. “Cuz I got nothing.”

Cass nods. “I was scared of what you might think, so I asked Mina what she thought of some of the names I had in mind. Unfortunately, most of the names are of Nevarran origin.”

“I’d like to hear them,” Rylen replies.

Mina takes out the piece of parchment she’d written down their ideas on and clears her throat. “First off, Cass has agreed to incorporate any names you think of in this, or listen to any changes you might make. As it currently stands, his name will be ‘Anthony Rylen Vestalus Caspar Ferdinand Nestor Pentaghast’.”

“Maker’s breath!” Rylen breathes. “That’s… Maker, that’s _perfect_! I love it!” He leans down and kisses Cass on the cheek. They are both absolutely beaming with happiness.

“Do you want to hold him?” Cassandra asks.

Rylen’s smile gets even bigger as he nods.

As Cass begins to get ready to hand Anthony to Rylen, Mina stops her: “Here,” she says. “It will be easier if I hand Anthony to him.”

Cass nods and hands Mina the child. Mina then slides off the bed and gently places him in Rylen’s arms. Anthony immediately opens his eyes and looks at Rylen. Mina smiles when she sees this and goes back to where she was sitting on the bed next to Cassandra, who looks like she might pass out any second.

“Cass,” Mina says softly as she slightly shakes the Seeker. “I’m going to send Rylen out to show him to the rest of the Inner Circle and then you and I are going to talk.” Cass doesn’t respond. “Fenedhis,” she curses under her breath as she summons her magic. Dalia immediately runs to the other side of Cass, near where Rylen is standing, and summons her own magic.

Rylen notices this. “What’s going on?” he asks frantically as he looks up from admiring his newborn son. “Is everything alright?”

Mother Gisselle comes to his side and begins to lead him toward the stairs. “She will be fine, Captain,” she soothes as they begin to descend the stairs, much to Rylen’s reluctance. “Why don’t you go show off your newborn son to everyone else?” Rylen nods and they descend the stairs together.

 

Josephine is beginning to worry. Rylen had come out of Mina’s chambers with his newborn son, followed by Mother Giselle who told them Cass was likely experiencing something similar, if not the same thing Mina had experienced after her kids were born. Dorian and Elizabeth were summoned up to help with the healing efforts. That was five hours ago. That isn’t the only reason she’s worried, however. She’s worried about what could happen when her twins are born in a month or two. She decides she will talk to Mina about it when Cassandra is healthy again.

She fiddles with the magical ice necklace Mina had made her. It has become her nervous habit in the recent months. How she wishes it isn’t so obvious, but she can’t help herself nonetheless.

“Josie, may I have a word?” Cullen’s voice startles the Ambassador. “Oh, my apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s quite alright, Cullen,” Josie replies as she stands up and follows Cullen to her office.

“Listen,” Cullen sighs after he closes the door behind them and rubs the back of his neck. “I know I’m not the best at this kind of stuff, but I can tell you’re worried. I don’t know the full reason, but I can tell it’s something about Cassandra’s condition.” He places a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiles at her. “If you need anyone to talk to, I’m here for you, and I’m sure Thom and everyone else in that room are too.”

“Thank you, Cullen,” Josie replies with a heavy sigh. “I just need to get my mind off some things for now.” With that, they nod at each other and head back into the Throne Room.

 

It is another hour before Dorian comes out of Mina’s chambers and says Cass is stable. He pulls Rylen, Cullen, and Josie to the staircase hallway between the Throne Room and the chambers.

“While she may be stable, she’s not stable enough to move to her own quarters,” Dorian says once he closes the door. “Mina has stated that once she is, _she_ will be the one to move her. Apparently, that’s how she got the Seeker up the stairs earlier.”

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen mutters. “What _can’t_ my wife do?”

Josie and Dorian shrug and everyone shares a chuckle.

They go on for a few minutes, mostly about what happened. It turns out the major blood vessel ruptured. They are lucky Mina caught it as early as she did, or else Dorian fears the worst could’ve happened. The four mages have made a schedule as to who will be awake and at Cassandra’s side watching over her at any given time. This includes once she’s stable enough to go to her own quarters.

“Oh, and Cullen?” Dorian says just before he is about to turn around to go back into Mina’s chambers. “You might want to prepare to sleep in your office with the kids tonight. It isn’t likely she will be stable enough to move before tomorrow. Mina sends her apologies, as she knows it’s sudden and she didn’t have time to talk to you about it. Rylen, go to you and Cassandra’s chambers now and get some rest. Mina says it will be a long day tomorrow no matter what happens. Josie, Mina says as soon as her shift is over in the morning, she will come talk to you about something. She didn’t give me any further details than that. Now, if you will excuse me, I’d best go get some rest as I have the next shift.” The three nod at Dorian and go back to the Throne Room as Dorian goes back to Mina’s chambers.

* * *

The next four weeks are hectic. Thankfully, Cassandra wakes up the morning after giving birth to a confused, yet very relieved Inquisitor. Mina also talks to Josie about her fears and worries about what could happen to her during childbirth. Everyone is relieved Cass is able to be a mother the first month of her son’s life as she’d hoped. Then, just as everything is starting to settle down, Josie begins to feel contractions and her water breaks.

“Is everything alright, My Lady?” one of Josie’s elven servants asks as she runs in her office after hearing the Ambassador scream in pain. “Creators!” she exclaims as she sees the puddle on the floor near Josie. “My Lady, let me help you to your quarters!” Josie nods in acceptance and the servant helps her to her quarters. “Who is going to help you deliver, My Lady?” she asks once she has helped Josie to her bed.

“Mina and Dalia,” Josie replies in between breaths.

The servant nods and sticks her head out the door. Thankfully, one of Josie’s other servants is nearby and is given the message to get the Inquisitor and Healer Dalia. She then goes back and begins the setup she remembers using with her former Clan.

“I’m no mage, My Lady,” she says as she puts a towel underneath Josie, “but, back with my Clan, I was a… uhh… I think you humans call it a midwife or something. However, I just helped prepare the birthing tent, and sometimes stayed during the birth, if it was one of the women who usually helps with the births. I learned a lot and will do anything you ask of me, should you require it.”

“Thank you, Risa,” Josie replies as the servant begins to help her out of her clothes and into a nightgown that is perfect for her to give birth in.

Just then, the door opens and Mina and Dalia come rushing in.

“Ah, there you two are,” Josie says with gritted teeth as another contraction rolls through her.

As Mina goes to sit on the bed, just like she had with Cassandra, Dalia checks to see how dilated Josie is and Risa introduces herself and tells them what she’d just told Josie.

“Do you know the recipe for the substance the Dalish use with births of multiples?” Mina asks Risa.

“I do, but it needs magic to work, Your Worship,” Risa replies with a nod.

“I’ll handle that part. Just go get the rest of the recipe ready.”

Risa nods and rushes off to get that made.

“What is this substance for?” Josie asks Mina once the door closes.

“Once your water broke,” Mina begins, “the babies slowly began to lose access to air. One baby can usually handle the amount of time it takes for it to be born, but more than one and you have a higher chance of only the first one making it. This substance is magically powered to give them more air and thus more time to be born. It’s sometimes used if it’s taking too long for a single baby to be born, but that is rather rare.”

“Is it a tea?” Josie asks.

“Creators, no!” Mina laughs. “It is a cream, more like a poultice, that is rubbed on your belly and is immediately absorbed and does its job.”

Josie nods as another contraction rolls through her. “You have surprised me with how much can be done magically,” she says afterwards. “Does that include speeding up the birthing process? These are relentless!”

Mina sighs. “I’d be lying if I said no.” When Josie looks at her with a curious yet hopeful look, she holds a hand up. “However, there are major risks and possible complications involved, including a much higher chance of rupturing a blood vessel or even the death of any of you, mostly you. Therefore, I won’t allow it.”

“Then why is there even a spell for it if there are major risks?” Josie asks before another contraction rolls through her.

Mina sighs again. “Remember how I said my mother died giving birth to me?” Josie nods, a little confused. Dalia gasps and looks at Mina with wide and sympathetic eyes. “Well, what I failed to mention was that I was born two months early because my mother was…” she sighs again, her voice returning with a little more squeak in it: “she was killed in a bear attack and they had to use that spell if I was to have any chance of surviving.” She looks at her legs, which are crossed in front of her.

Josie is at a loss for words. When she sees a tear run down Mina’s cheek, she reaches up and wipes it off.

When Mina looks up at Josie, who is still cupping her cheek, she sees her face and eyes are full of sorrow and sympathy. “I’m sorry, Josie,” she whispers. “I shouldn’t be crying when you’re about to have twins.”

“Don’t worry about it, Mina,” Josie says just before another contraction rolls through her.

Just then, the door opens and Risa rushes in with the cream. She hands it to Mina, who immediately finishes it with her magic and begins to rub it on Josie’s belly.

“She’s crowning!” Dalia says. “One or two big pushes, Josephine, and the first one will be born!”

Josie nods and almost immediately, another contraction rolls through her.

“Push, Josie!” Mina says.

“Good… good… and relax!” Dalia says. They then hear a cry. “It’s a girl!”

Dalia hands Josie the little bundle while they wait for the other to be born.

“Josie,” Mina says after another contraction rolls through the Ambassador. “Let Risa take her so you can focus on delivering the other one.”

Josie shakes her head. “I won’t hurt her.”

“I can see the head!” Dalia says. “It won’t be long now! One or two big pushes, just like the last time!”

Another contraction rolls through Josie. Just like the first one, this one is born with just one big push.

“Good… good… and relax!” Dalia says. They don’t hear a cry. “Oh, Creators! Um… Mina? Can you come look at this?”

Mina immediately rushes over to where Dalia is. What she sees is not as bad as she thought it would be.

“Creators!” Mina exclaims. “Get him cleaned up and I’ll take him!” Dalia immediately begins to get him cleaned up.

“What’s wrong?” Josie asks frantically.

“Don’t worry, Josie,” Mina says. “I’ll let you know as soon as I get back.” Dalia hands her the bundle and she immediately rushes off to Josie’s washroom.

When she gets there, Mina immediately places the child on the bench and summons her magic. The amount of focus required for this particular spell is so big that only the most experienced mages are able to master it as Mina has. Once the spell is done, the baby begins to cry. Mina immediately picks him up and brings him back to Josie.

“Is he alright?” Josie asks as Mina closes the door behind her.

Mina nods with a smile. “Just needed a little magic.” She hands him to Josie, who is now holding both twins.

“What was wrong with him?” Josie asks.

“He’s possibly Fade-Touched,” Mina says.

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Josie says.

“Look at his eyes,” Mina replies. “Well, whenever he opens them next.”

“Are you saying he might be a mage already?” Josie is becoming a bit frantic.

“Creators, no!” Mina exclaims. “But it’s very likely he will become one. When he was born, his skin had a green tint to it. The reason he didn’t cry is because, unless there is a mage who knows the spell I just used, he would’ve been considered stillborn. This is _so_ rare, that only three or four others are known to have ever existed with this birth condition. Only one was able to actually live after the spell was performed on her. The others weren’t near any mage who knew the spell and were considered stillborn.”

“Maker!” Josie says under her breath. “So, how do you know the spell if it’s so rare?”

“It’s a derivative of a complex healing spell,” Mina says with a shrug. “Plus, all Dalish mages who have to help deliver babies have to learn it, as we always consider the children born like this to be a blessing from the Creators.”

“When was the last one born?” Josie asks.

“Sometime in the Storm Age, if I remember correctly,” Dalia says. “Sorry, Mina.”

“I actually wasn’t sure, so you actually did me a favor,” Mina laughs. “Anyways,” she turns back to Josie, “he will no doubt be a very strong mage and might even surpass me or Nessa very quickly.”

“Maker!” Josie says. “When can Thom come in?”

“Just have to get the room presentable, and then you can have as many guests as you want,” Dalia says. “Although, I wouldn’t recommend _too_ many.” She lets out a slight chuckle as she, Mina, and Risa begin to get everything cleaned up.

“Mina,” Josie says as she stops the Inquisitor from cleaning up.

“Yes?” Mina replies.

“What color were his eyes?”

Mina smiles. “You’ll see.” She then notices Josie looks really pale. “Creators! Do you feel alright? Do you feel like you might pass out soon?”

“No, why?” Josie replies.

Mina summons her magic and checks on Josie. “Creators! You are really pale but I can’t find anything wrong!” She summons her magic again, using a stronger spell. This time, she finds something disturbing. “Fenedhis! That’s not good! Risa, help me put the twins in their cradles. This is going to require a major spell.”

Once Risa and Mina have put the twins in their cradles, they help Josie lie down. Mina tells Dalia what she’s about to do and Dalia agrees to add her own magic to it. Josie is getting worried.

“Don’t worry, Josie,” Mina soothes. “This spell is a heal-all spell. It will allow your body to recover from this a lot faster and you will also be able to walk as soon as it’s done.” Josie nods in understanding. “Ready, Dalia?”

“Ready!” Dalia confirms.

They summon their magic and perform the spell. As soon as it’s done, Mina nearly passes out.

“Mina, are you alright?” Josie asks as she sits up and realizes the Inquisitor is sitting on the floor and panting.

“Two major spells like that take a lot out of me,” Mina replies breathlessly. “I’ll be fine. Just give me a minute.”

As Mina recovers from draining her mana, Josie is almost immediately at her side. “Is there anything I can do?” she asks.

Mina shakes her head. “Rejuvenating Barrier is all I need,” she says as she summons the said barrier. Within a few seconds, Mina is on her feet and helps Josie back up. “You ready to go show them off?” she asks her. “Or would you rather talk to Thom first?”

Josie fiddles with the magical ice necklace. “What would you do?” she asks Mina.

Before Mina can answer, there’s a loud knock on the door.

“Mina!” Cassandra’s voice calls out from the other side of the door. “I apologize but we need your help desperately!”

“Go!” Dalia tells Mina. “We’ll handle this.”

Mina nods and rushes out of the room.

“What’s wrong, Cass?” Mina asks as she closes the door behind her.

Cass takes Mina’s hand and leads her to the War Room. Upon entering, Mina sees Dorian and Elizabeth hovering over an unconscious Cullen.

“Creators!” Mina exclaims as she rushes over. “What happened?”

“He and I were discussing something when we both felt your magic,” Cass says. “He got worried and began to rush out to make sure you were okay when he slipped and fell unconscious. We haven’t been able to wake him.”

Mina summons her magic and checks him over. She sees the problem right away and immediately uses the spell needed to fix it. Cullen begins to stir.

“I’m here, vhenan,” Mina says. “You’re okay. I’m here.”

Cullen slowly opens his eyes. He reaches up to caress Mina’s face. “Shouldn’t you be helping Josie give birth?” he asks.

Mina tries not to roll her eyes. “They’re already born,” she says. “We were just discussing our next move when Cass frantically called me over here to help you.”

 

After a few minutes of talking and helping Cullen off the floor, Mina goes back to Josie’s quarters and helps her and Thom finalize the names. They decide on ‘Nellie Yvette Rainier-Montilyet’ for the girl and ‘Antoine Gordon Rainier-Montilyet’ for the boy. Once that is settled, they show them off to the rest of the Inner Circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all folks. If I hadn't gotten major writer's block, maybe I would still be writing this one... But, hey, the plus side is that I have started writing Mina's Inquisition Story! That can be found at the following link (if it doesn't work, please let me know):  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997095/chapters/47346787
> 
> If you didn't notice, all three of the baby names are family names. I know Cassandra hates having multiple middle names, but I couldn't help myself lol...
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this fic, and I hope you enjoy 'This Shit is Weird: The Inquisitor Mina Lavellan Story' as well!
> 
> Maker and Creators guide you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and giving feedback! I love Mina and Cullen so much and have been wanting to give them kids like since I started playing the game! More smut and kids coming! This is my current pride and joy and will certainly be for a long time to come!


End file.
